Para siempre
by nahak
Summary: Silvia investiga un cadáver de hace 30 años; Pepa, un asesinato reciente. La carrera por sus vidas ha empezado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los hombres de Paco no me pertenecen. Yo sólo escribo por amor al arte.  
**

****EScribí esta historia hace unos años para el foro de PepaySilvia, pero alguien me ha pedido que la suba a FF. A disfrutar

**Capítulo 1: Huesos y metal.**

_La noche helada se colaba en la habitación a pesar del fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Una mujer morena, con el pelo rizado, y el porte y el vestido de una dama, se paseaba arriba y abajo, impaciente a la espera de noticias. En ocasiones la recorría un escalofrío, no tanto por el frío, sino por el miedo._

_Hacía seis días que habían partido, tres desde las últimas noticias, y aún no se sabía nada. Y rogaba a Dios porque sus peores temores no se hicieran realidad._

_Oyó golpes y pasos fuera, y por fin la puerta se abrió. Entró por ella un hombre recio, de mediana edad, con el rostro curtido y barba de varios días._

_-¡Dolores! –Dijo aquel hombre abrazándola._

_-Francisco, ¿qué ha pasado?_

_El empezó a sollozar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_-¡No! –Dolores no quería creerlo; cogió a su marido por la camisa y lo zarandeó, gritando fuera de sí-, no, no, noooo… ¿qué ha pasado? Francisco, dímelo._

_-Los hombres del padre Benedicto llegaron antes._

_-¡Dios mío! ¿las van a juzgar? –preguntó ella con un hilo de voz._

_-No hará falta… los esbirros del Santo Oficio les ofrecieron una elección: someterlas a juicio junto a Sara y Lucas –Dolores chilló pero Francisco le indicó que lo dejara acabar-, o confesar allí mismo para ser quemadas mañana._

_-¡Mi hija!_

_-Ellas no lo permitirían, Dolores. Demostraron más valor del que he visto nunca. Se rieron en las mismas narices de Varela y Cañizares, desenvainaron y se enfrentaron a ellos. Por un momento pensé que lo conseguirían… pero eran demasiados._

_-¿Qué han hecho con ellas?_

_-Silvia cayó primero. María José se lanzó en su ayuda y eso le costó una estocada en el pecho, pero llegó para sostenerla. Entonces di la orden de intervenir y parar aquello. Varela protestó; le dije que se retirara. Me amenazó con pedirle mi cabeza a tu padre, pero les debía al menos eso. Murieron juntas, abrazadas. E hice que mis hombres recogieran sus cuerpos._

_-Benedicto va a jurar tu muerte._

_-No me importa. Ya no. Sara está a salvo ahora, y ellas están juntas. Para siempre._

San Antonio. Lunes, 16 enero de 2009.

Silvia despertó envuelta en sudor. El timbre del despertador le martilleaba la cabeza. Lo calló de un manotazo, y se revolvió entre las sábanas. "Bonita manera de empezar mi cumpleaños", pensó.

Se arrastró fuera de la cama para mirarse en el espejo de la cómoda. Su cara estaba más pálida de lo habitual, y unas profundas ojeras se le marcaban bajo los ojos. Con un suspiro se encaminó a la ducha; se sentía agotada, había dormido poco, y para colmo, había tenido pesadillas.

El agua tibia pareció calmarla, desprendiendo los restos de cansancio. La dejó correr sobre su cabeza, sintiendo como su mente se iba quedando en blanco, relajada, concentrada sólo en el sonido de las gotas que golpeaban sobre la ducha.

La calma sólo duró unos minutos. No había acabado de secarse cuando sonó el móvil. Salió a la carrera, envuelta en el albornoz y rebuscó entre todos los cachivaches que llenaban su bolso, rogando al cielo que fuera Lola con alguna pregunta sobre el menú de su cena de cumpleaños. No hubo suerte; al encontrar el teléfono en la pantalla se leía "Gonzalo".

-Silvia, ¿dónde estás?

-En casa. –echó un vistazo al reloj-. Todavía no son las ocho.

-Pues vete directamente al viejo almacén de cemento del polígono de San Antonio. Acaba de llegar el aviso de que han encontrado un cadáver. Una unidad te espera allí.

-De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

-Mmmmm, no, creo que no se me olvida nada… ah, sí, que buenos días.

-Ya –dijo ella con un suspiro.

-Ya –oyó la burla en la voz de Montoya- ¿Cómo puedes creer que me he olvidado? Feliz cumpleaños, Silvia.

-Gracias Gonzalo.

-Te veo cuando lleguéis a comisaría.

-Hasta luego.

Llegó al polígono al poco rato, y enfiló hacia el viejo almacén, que estaba bastante apartado del resto, rodeado de maleza. Había sido una próspera empresa de cemento y materiales de construcción durante los años setenta, pero había cerrado, tras la desaparición del dueño. Cuando ella era una cría, y durante mucho tiempo, el pasatiempo favorito de los adolescentes del barrio había sido retarse a pasar la noche allí dentro, como prueba de valentía. Vacío y abandonado, le acompañaba la leyenda de que estaba encantado por el fantasma del antiguo empresario desaparecido. Aparcó al lado del coche patrulla y se abrió paso entre los pocos curiosos que se agolpaban tras la cinta que alguien había puesto para acordonar la puerta.

-¿Hola? –preguntó, extrañada de no ver a nadie.

-¿Inspectora? –la voz de Curtis le llegó desde el fondo del almacén.

-Sí. ¿Dónde estáis?

-Siga caminando hasta la parte trasera, rodee la última estantería y nos verá detrás de la montaña de ladrillos.

Siguió las instrucciones de Curtis, mirando atentamente a su alrededor. Las ventanas, grandes paneles situados a unos tres metros del suelo estaban rotas, y el aire silbaba al colarse por los agujeros. Tras ellas se movían las sombras de los árboles. Vio estantes metálicos, enormes, destrozados, llenos de polvo y restos de sacos, también rotos. El suelo estaba lleno de polvo, cemento, barro y cientos de pisadas. Encontraran lo que encontraran, conseguir huellas de zapatos sería imposible sin compararlas con las de todos los chavales que alguna vez se habían colado allí. Esa pista quedaba descartada.

Al llegar a la pared del fondo tuvo que esquivar otra de aquellas enormes estanterías metálicas que estaba tirada en el suelo. Las baldas, que estaban rotas, dobladas por el peso, acogían a una enorme variedad de arañas. Reprimió un escalofrío y al girarse, vio la torre de ladrillos. Miles de ladrillos, rotos, agrietados, apilados hacía tanto tiempo, y que habían servido como Everest particular para lo más osados. Se separó un poco de aquella mole, cuya estabilidad era bastante dudosa.

Poco más alante estaban Kike y Curtis, mirando un agujero del suelo.

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo? –les preguntó irritada. No creía en fantasmas, pero el ambiente tétrico y deprimente de aquél lugar abandonado no le hacía ninguna gracia. Le apetecía acabar lo antes posible y salir de allí.

-Ahí –apuntó Kike, señalando un agujero en el suelo. Medía un par de metros de largo, y otro de ancho, aunque apenas tenía unos centímetros de profundidad. La tierra estaba apisonada, excepto en el extremo en el que ellos se encontraban, donde aparecía removida. Por ese hueco asomaban restos de huesos-. Esto debe llevar aquí años, inspectora, así que dudo que podamos hacer algo más que rezar para encontrar ADN o una ficha dental que lo identifique, entregarlo a la familia y que puedan despedirlo en paz.

-¿Cuándo lo han encontrado? –se agachó un poco, y apartó unos granos de lo que parecía la parte superior de un cráneo. –Si hubiera estado a la vista, lo hubieran visto hace años.

-Dieron el aviso esta mañana unos críos que se habían metido aquí para escalar el "Everest" –indicó Curtis señalando la montaña de ladrillos-. Me dijeron que para tener más espacio intentaron mover esa estantería, entonces se les cayó, y apareció debajo una plancha de metal. Al quitarla, encontraron esto.

-El cráneo parece humano. Voy a tener que ir quitando la tierra poco a poco, con una brocha, un cincel y una pala de arqueólogo para ver si aparecen más huesos. Eso que se ve al lado, parece un omóplato, y lo de más abajo, algún hueso largo del brazo, el radio, creo. ¡Joder!, voy a tener que pasarme aquí el día; esto es un trabajo de chinos, sobretodo si como parece, hay un esqueleto completo.

-Le podemos echar una mano –se ofreció Kike. Curtis le dio un codazo. Pasarse el día quitando la tierra granito a granito, no era su idea del trabajo policial.

-No, habrá que tener mucho cuidado, porque cualquier daño en los huesos eliminará las pocas pruebas que podría haber. Tendréis que pasaros el día por aquí espantando curiosos y pasando el rato como podáis. Voy a ir a comisaría a por lo que necesito, y a informar a Montoya. Vuelvo en un rato.

-Aquí estaremos –le respondió Curtis sin poder disimular el alivio que suponía no tener que pasarse el día agachado sobre aquel montón de huesos.

Silvia condujo hacia comisaría maldiciendo su mala suerte. El día no había empezado bien, y seguía peor. Pasarse el día con los restos encontrados la retrasaría con las autopsias y análisis que tenía pendientes. Se iba a pasar toda la semana haciendo horas extras para ponerse al día.

-Silvia, hija, llegas tarde –su padre la encontró cuando salía del laboratorio cargada con el material que consideró necesario-. A ver si esta comisaría empieza a tomarse el trabajo en serio alguna vez, cojones.

-Papá, no tengo tiempo ni ganas. Hemos encontrado un esqueleto, probablemente humanos, en el viejo almacén de cemento. Y voy a pasarme el día allí, desenterrándolo.

-Perdona, perdona… a veces se me olvida que tú pareces la única responsable en este manicomio. ¿Le digo a Lola que aplace tu cena de cumpleaños?

-Ni hablar. A las nueve en casa de Paco. –se alejaba ya por el pasillo cuando se volvió y gritó- Papá, informa a Gonzalo de lo que hemos encontrado, y así no me paro más.

Cuando volvió a agacharse sobre aquel cuerpo, y empezó a trabajar ya habían dado las diez. Empezó a limpiar los huesos que se veían, y desde ellos, fue apartando tierra en los lugares donde deberían estar los otros. Tuvo suerte, prácticamente estaban todos en su sitio, intactos. La calavera, dio paso a omóplatos, clavículas y brazos. Y desde allí, costillas, caderas, y piernas. Le llamó la atención la posición de los pies; estaban entrelazados, así como las manos, cruzadas sobre el pecho. Sin embargo no había marcas. A aquel cuerpo no lo habían movido. Seguía tal y como lo enterraron, a unos pocos centímetros de la superficie. Nadie se había molestado en cavar muy profundo, pensando que el lugar ya era bastante seguro para ocultar el cadáver. Hizo las fotos pertinentes antes de ponerse a retirar los huesos uno a uno, para meterlos en bolsas. Mientras los guardaba, los examinaba. No había restos de tejido blando, de modo que llevaba allí bastantes años. Tampoco restos inertes; o aquel tipo iba vestido con tejidos orgánicos, o lo enterraron desnudo.

Ya había guardado la mitad de los huesos cuando se acercaron los chicos.

-Inspectora –le dijo Curtis-, es hora de comer, que lleva usted ahí enfrascada toda la mañana. Debería descansar. Le hemos traído un bocadillo de esos vegetales que le gustan.

-No tengo hambre, pero gracias chicos. Podéis dejarlo por ahí, que luego me lo como.

-¿Qué es eso? –Kike se agachó, y limpió con la mano la zona alrededor de las costillas, dejando al descubierto una pequeña lámina de metal.

-Espera que haga las fotos –dijo Silvia. Cogió la cámara, y la enfocó desde varios sitios. Luego se agachó para examinarla de cerca.- Está dentro de las costillas.

-¿Tenía eso metido en el pecho? –preguntó Curtis incrédulo.

-Eso parece, porque nadie ha tocado este cuerpo desde que lo enterraron. Tal vez se lo metieron ya muerto. –cogió el trozo de metal con cuidado, y en el mismo momento de tocarlo se mareó. Fue como un fogonazo en su mente; el relucir de un filo afilado que destellaba bajo una luz pálida, el miedo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, la garganta seca, el estómago cerrado, el dolor. Abrió los ojos. La sensación se había ido, como si nada hubiera pasado. Inspiró con calma un par de veces para recuperarse. "Es el hambre", se dijo. Curtis seguía hablando.

-Eso espero. No debe ser muy agradable que te metan un trozo de metal en el cuerpo mientras estás vivo.

-Es muy fino, y bastante largo. Tal vez sean restos de una posible arma homicida. –dijo Silvia con la voz más firme que pudo encontrar. Guardó rápidamente "aquello" en una de las bolsas de pruebas, y trató de olvidar lo que había sentido.

-Vamos, que lo apuñalaron. –apuntó Kike.

-Eso lo podré asegurar en cuanto llegue al laboratorio. Si lo mataron con un arma blanca, y esta se partió, es porque rozó con un hueso, y habrá quedado una marca. Si me ayudáis a empaquetar todo, acabaremos en un rato. –estaba deseando acabar y salir de allí. Aquél sitio, aquél cuerpo… "vaya día llevo", pensó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Una cena de cumpleaños.**

-Lo sé, lo sé. Llego tarde. –gritaba Silvia mientras entraba en casa de Lola.

-Feliz cumpleaños, tita –Sara se abalanzó sobre ella dándole besos.

-Sarita, deja a tu tía, que la vas a gastar. Feliz cumpleaños, hermana. Ya pensé que nos tocaba celebrar tu cumpleaños sin ti.

-No me hables, que vaya día que llevo –dijo ella con disgusto, mientras dejaba el abrigo y el bolso en la percha.

-He oído lo del esqueleto en comisaría, tita. ¿Es verdad que está entero?

-Pues sí, eso parece. Y también parece que lo mataron, aunque va a ser difícil averiguar nada, porque no quedan restos orgánicos.

-¡Por Dios! Dejadlo ya –exclamó Lola asustada- que esas cosas me ponen los pelos de punta. Yo no se como puedes trabajar con muertos. Nunca lo he entendido. Y dejad de hablar de trabajo. Piensa en algo alegre, que es tu cumpleaños.

-Eso no sería alegre –dijo Sara entre carcajadas- porque ya entras en la treintena.

-Sobrina, ¿es que no te sabes las reglas básicas de la buena educación? –Silvia enumeró con los dedos- Camina erguida, siéntate con las piernas juntas, come como la gente, y recuerda que las mujeres no tienen edad ni peso.

Lola y Sara estallaron en carcajadas. Ante el escándalo se acercó Don Lorenzo, que estaba en el salón viendo la tele.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa? ¿A qué viene el escándalo?

-Nada abuelo, es que Silvia no tiene edad.

-¿Cómo que no tiene edad? Si hoy cumple treinta. –dijo Don Lorenzo indignado.

Las chicas se rieron con más fuerza, y él se marchó de vuelta al sofá entre murmullos indignados.

-Venga, venga, dejaos de bromas y poned la mesa –instó Lola volviendo su atención a la comida- que cuando venga Paquito estará muerto de hambre.

-¿Dónde se ha metido? –preguntó Silvia.

-Ni idea. Salió hace dos horas para ir a correos a enviar el regalo de su hermana, pero aún no ha vuelto.

Por una de esas casualidades de la vida, Pepa y ella nacieron el mismo día, aunque sólo se habían visto una vez, cuando aún eran niñas, en la boda de Paco y Lola. Ni siquiera había llegado a hablar con ella. Pepa había dejado la casa de sus padres en cuanto cumplió los 18, huyendo del clima crispado que allí se respiraba. Mantenía contacto con Paco, aunque rara vez había subido a Madrid. Ella tenía su vida en Sevilla, donde se había echo policía, y aunque ambos hermanos se invitaban mutuamente a visitarse, siempre estaban demasiado ocupados.

-Ya está la mesa, mamá –dijo Sarita.

-Pues ala, a sentarse.

-¿No esperamos a Paco? –preguntó Silvia.

-A saber dónde se ha metido. Nosotros vamos picando algo y ya, cuando él llegue, sirvo los canelones.

Lola había preparado ensalada riojana, patés variados y espárragos a la vinagreta. Casi todo había desaparecido ya cuando entró Paco bufando por el esfuerzo de haber subido las escaleras, y dejando el abrigo tirado sobre el sofá.

-Hola a todos –Paco se acercó a darle un beso a su mujer y luego rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su cuñada-. Hola Silvia, perdona el retraso, pero es que ha sido un lío… Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias, cuñado ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Es que me han pedido un montón de papeles para enviar lo de mi hermana, y los permisos…

-¿Qué le has comprado? –Silvia se extrañó. ¿Papeles? ¿Permisos?

-Una mágnum –contestó Paco orgulloso- hace tiempo que está enamorada de esa pistola, pero ella no se decidía a comprársela, así que pensé en regalársela.

-¡Qué guay! –exclamó Sara-, yo también quiero una, papá.

-¡Ni hablar! –intervino Lola tajante- Además, aún no tienes la placa, de momento, sólo puedes llevar la reglamentaria, ¿no?

-Bueno sí –admitió Sara-, pero cuando tenga la placa sería un regalo estupendo.

-He dicho que no –insistió Lola-, que manía hay en esta familia con las armas.

-Mujer, -dijo Paco- somos policías…

-¿Y qué? –Lola se estaba enfadando por momentos- ¿por ser policías tenéis que andar todo el día pistolita va, pistolita viene?

-Ya está bien de discutir en la mesa, cojones –intervino Don Lorenzo-. Y sirve los canelones, hija, que se van a enfriar. ¿Y tú qué Silvia? ¿Qué tal en el almacén?

-Ni hablar –dijo Lola exasperada- no se habla de trabajo en la mesa, que además es su cumpleaños. Vamos a cenar tranquilamente, y luego saco el postre. He hecho tarta de manzana.

Silvia agradeció en silencio la intervención de su hermana. No quería hablar de lo que había encontrado, ni siquiera pensar en ello, porque cada vez que recordaba la lámina de metal, su estómago se encogía. Se repetía lo absurdo de aquello, y se recordaba una y otra vez que fue fruto del hambre. "Fue el ambiente, allí sola, en el almacén abandonado, no había comido... Mañana cuando lo examine en el laboratorio será diferente", pensaba. Se concentró en la cena; al fin y al cabo, era su cumpleaños.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Demasiadas horas extras…**

_-Dígales que pasen –dijo Don Lorenzo a su viejo ayuda de cámara._

_Mientras el criado salía para hacer pasar a los invitados, las hijas del gobernador de Córdoba susurraban entre ellas._

_-Estoy nerviosa, Silvia –dijo Dolores con voz trémula._

_-No tienes por qué. Lo peor ha pasado. Papá ha accedido a que te cases con Don Francisco. Eres muy afortunada, hermana, te vas a casar con el hombre al que amas._

_-Tú también lo harás, Silvia. Papá no cree en los arreglos matrimoniales. Es rígido e inflexible en muchas cosas, pero se casó por amor con mamá, y quiere lo mismo para nosotras._

_La menor de las hijas del gobernador asintió, viendo entrar al prometido de su hermana. Lo acompañaba una mujer mayor, regordeta y de cara simpática, que no dejó de parlotear, y que debía ser su madre. Detrás de ella, con porte altivo y orgulloso estaba la hermana de Don Francisco; cuando su mirada se cruzó con la suya se quedó helada. Era una muchacha de unos 18 años, como ella, más alta que su hermano, espigada, de tez olivácea, y unos enormes ojos oscuros en los que se apuntaba un brillo de reconocimiento. Sintió un tirón en el estómago, y pensó que tendría que haber comido más al mediodía. _

-…_y esta es mi hija menor, Silvia. –la voz de su padre la sacó del ensueño._

_-Es un placer, -dijo la menor de la familia de Don Francisco extendiendo su mano._

_-Hija, esta es María José, la hermana de Don Francisco -añadió Don Lorenzo._

_Silvia extendió su mano para estrechar la que ella le ofrecía. En cuanto sintió su tacto, un escalofrío la recorrió. No pudo evitar perderse en su sonrisa, su boca grande, perfecta, sus labios rojos, su mirada, que parecía reír, pícara, detrás de aquella fachada de seriedad, como si toda aquella pompa y ceremonia le parecieran muy divertidas._

Viernes, 20 de enero de 2009.

-Silvia, despierta –sintió una voz lejana, y una leve sacudida-, están a punto de llegar con las muestras de estupefacientes de la redada.

-¿Aitor? –preguntó levantando la mirada, y tratando de enfocar su mente a la realidad.

-Sí, te has quedado dormida en la camilla. ¿Estás bien? Estabas murmurando algo.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien –dijo incorporándose y apartado la manta que la cubría. – Sólo estaba soñando –se pasó la mano por la cara en un intento de despertar completamente-. Hazme un favor, súbeme las muestras en cuanto lleguen, a ver si puedo salir de aquí antes de que amanezca, ¿vale?

-Descuida. Y vete a casa pronto, tienes una pinta horrible.

-Gracias –dijo Silvia con sarcasmo.

Mientras Aitor salía del laboratorio empezó a sacar tubos, probetas y reactivos para analizar lo que trajera el equipo de la redada. Deseaba que no fuera mucho, y que no hubiera nada fuera de lo común. Estaba agotada, porque tal y como había supuesto el día de su cumpleaños, pasarse el día en aquel almacén supuso un enorme atraso del trabajo de laboratorio; llevaba toda la semana haciendo horas extras, y adelantando trabajo por las noches. Y para colmo aquellos sueños, que iban y venían cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Al menos, pensaba ella con alivio, no se había repetido la sensación de miedo que la recorrió cuando cogió aquel trozo de metal.

No había vuelto a tocarlo, aunque ya había examinado los restos con calma a lo largo de aquellos días. Eran de hombre, de unos 50 años, 1,78 de estatura y complexión fuerte. No había rastros de ADN, pero con la ficha dental habían comprobado que era Alberto Montero, el desaparecido dueño del almacén. Lo habían notificado a sus hijos, que se sorprendieron sobremanera; hacía casi 30 años que vivían con la convicción de que su padre los había abandonado, fugándose con su amante. Incluso guardaban la nota en la que se despedía de ellos. En la comisaría barajaban la opción de que lo hubieran obligado a escribir aquella despedida, ya que eso aseguraba al asesino que nadie lo buscaría. Y es que también habían determinado que se trataba de asesinato. La tercera costilla presentaba un tajo limpio, profundo, echo con arma blanca, aunque para determinar cual, Silvia había recurrido a un antropólogo forense experto en identificaciones de restos óseos. Tenía cita con él el miércoles, y se le acababa el plazo para ponerse a trabajar con "aquella maldita cosa". "Tendré que analizarlo este fin de semana, o la semana que viene acabaré haciendo más horas extras".

Los pasos de Aitor la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Habían llegado los de la redada, y por fin un deseo se cumplía; no había gran cosa, y calculó que un par de horas se iría a casa.

Pero dos horas después estaba sentada en el despacho de Gonzalo y dormir en su cama era ya una idea lejana.

-Necesito eso ya. Tenías que haber acabado hace días. –le regañaba Montoya.

-Hace días estaba intentando ponerme al corriente con todo. Te recuerdo que perdí allí el lunes enterito. –Silvia se masajeaba la sien, intentando controlar el mal humor.

-Sea como sea, va a venir el oficial al cargo de la investigación para comparar los cuerpos. Llega el lunes, así que ponte las pilas. Si es un asesino en serie, se va a montar follón.

-En todo caso sería un asesino de hace 30 años. No vamos a conseguir mucho.

-No. El forense de Sevilla decretó que la muerte se produjo a mediados de febrero de 2008.

-¿Qué? –no se lo creía. Un asesino mata un tipo normal y corriente en Madrid, en el año 79, y 29 años después, mata a una mujer, normal y corriente, en Sevilla. –No puede ser Gonzalo. No puede ser el mismo. No tiene sentido.

-El cadáver estaba igual que el vuestro. Enterrado en tierra, desnudo, las manos sobre el pecho y los pies cruzados. Y un trozo de metal en el torso. Demasiada coincidencia para no investigarlo.

-No cuadra –se empecinó ella, aún sabiendo que Gonzalo tenía razón-, ¿qué asesino en serie empieza hace tanto tiempo, y espera 30 años para matar a la siguiente víctima?

-Ese es el problema –apuntó él-, que no sabemos si había parado. A saber si hay más cuerpos por ahí. El de Sevilla apareció por las obras de remodelación del edificio el verano pasado, y la investigación estaba en punto muerto porque no había nada de donde tirar. Ahora el de Madrid. A ver si poniendo puntos en común avanzamos algo. Así que ponte a analizarlo.

-¿Cuándo llega el oficial de Sevilla? –inquirió Silvia, intentando ocultar la inquietud que sentía sólo de pensar en aquella esquirla metálica.

-El lunes por la mañana te espera aquí.

Se levantó sin ganas, y salió sin decir adiós. No le apetecía ser educada en esos momentos y prefirió no abrir la boca; a saber lo que salía por ella.

Llegó al laboratorio arrastrando los pies, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Le daba la impresión de que en vez de a un análisis se enfrentaba a un pelotón de fusilamiento. "Por el amor de Dios", se dijo en voz alta, "es sólo una cosa, una cosa pequeña e inofensiva. Estoy en la comisaría, no me va a pasar nada. Esa cosa no va a cobrar vida". Se daba ánimos mientras abría el armario de pruebas sin analizar. Allí estaba, metido en una pequeña bolsa transparente. Cogió la bolsa. Seguía hablando en voz alta; "soy una científica, una mujer de ciencia, sé que todo tiene explicaciones lógicas. No voy a amilanarme porque me diera un vértigo por culpa del hambre". Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces para calmar el pulso que latía en su cuello. La colocó sobre el poyete y se sentó en el taburete. Se armó de valor y extendió la mano. Muy despacio, mirando atentamente aquella cosa, abrió el precinto. Metió la mano en la bolsa. Cerró los dedos contra ella. Y en cuanto la sintió tocar las yemas de sus dedos tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Una mano enguantada se levantaba por encima de su cabeza, amenazándola; sintió el pánico en su mente, en su corazón, el pulso acelerado, el sudor frío que cubría su frente, el dolor que la atravesaba de parte a parte, el sentimiento de pérdida que le rasgaba el alma.

Cuando fue consciente de que seguía en el laboratorio estaba en el suelo. No sabía cómo se había caído. Se tocó la cara. Estaba ardiendo, cubierta de sudor, y le costaba respirar. Cogió aire y lo fue soltando muy despacio. Se agarró al borde de la encimera para levantarse. Estaba mareada, pero su respiración se iba calmando. Se sentó de nuevo, y miró encima de la mesa. No había llegado a sacar la esquirla de la bolsa. Con cuidado de no tocarla, la cerró y volvió a meterla en el armario. Estaba asustándose. Aquello no tenía explicación; no había manera de cogerlo por ningún lado, y si se le ocurría comentarlo con alguien la tomarían por loca. No estaba segura de nada, no sabía nada sobre aquella cosa, pero no quería volver a tocarla por nada del mundo. El análisis iba a delegarlo a la central. Ya le mandarían los resultados.

Silvia pasó el fin de semana lejos de Madrid. No estaba para nadie. Había llegado a la conclusión, muy racional, de que el estrés le había jugado una mala pasada, así que se fue a un retiro voluntario de un par de días. Se fue a algún lugar de la sierra donde pasear, leer y olvidar el trabajo. Y para asegurarse de que nadie la reclamaba por alguna urgencia, sólo a Lola le dijo donde estaría, sabiendo que ella no diría nada salvo en caso de extrema necesidad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Una nueva compañera.**

Lunes, 23 de enero de 2009.

Cuando entró el lunes por comisaría se sentía renovada. Había leído hasta la madrugada, dormido sin sueños, paseado con la calma que sólo dan los lugares alejados del tráfico, e incluso llegó a entablar conversación con el resto de inquilinos que pasaban esos días en la casa rural, pasando un buen rato entre juegos de cartas y chupitos. Pero no se había borrado de su mente el efecto que tenía sobre ella tocar "aquella cosa". No fue un sueño, fue muy real, aunque procuraba no pensar en ello.

Subió al despacho de su padre en cuanto se cambió.

-Hola papá.

-Hola Silvia, hija. ¿Qué te ha pasado este fin de semana? No ha habido manera de localizarte, cojones. Lola estaba empeñada en que necesitabas descansar y nadie tenía que molestarte.

-El estrés –dijo ella evasiva-, que con tanta hora extra me estaba afectando, y decidí descansar un poco.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo trabajando –había un deje de preocupación en Don Lorenzo, que la miraba muy serio-, a lo mejor vendría bien que destinaran aquí a alguien más para echarte una mano. Últimamente estamos desbordados.

-No te preocupes, papá, fue una semana larga, y no dormí mucho. Estoy bien. –rezó para que la creyera y lo dejara pasar. Lo peor que podía ocurrir era tener a su padre todo el día encima, preocupado por ella. "Bueno, sí hay algo peor, y es que se le ocurra mandar a Povedilla para que me cuide en su lugar".

-Bueno, entonces procura tomarlo con calma. De momento, ha llegado la agente de Sevilla que lleva lo del cadáver misterioso. ¿Te encargas tú de ponerla al día?

-Claro, ¿dónde está?

-En el despacho de Gonzalo, con los papeles para el traslado provisional, ya sabes, cosas de burócratas para entorpecer el trabajo policial. Me ha parecido una chica estupenda, muy educada. Ha sido toda una sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa? –Silvia pensó que algo se le escapaba.

-Sí. La hermana de Paco. Llegó el sábado, y a tu hermana le faltó tiempo para organizar toda clase de reuniones familiares. Creo que toda la comisaría ha pasado este fin de semana por casa de Lola para presentarse. Y he hablado con su comisario; cuenta maravillas de su trabajo. Cualquiera diría que tiene genes Miranda.

Con la sorpresa todavía pintada en la cara, Silvia se fue al despacho de Montoya. Llamó y entró con cuidado al oír el "pasen" distraído de Gonzalo. Él estaba de pie, medio apoyado en el borde de su mesa. Ella, sentada, dando la espalda a la puerta, e inclinada sobre el montón de papeles que estaba firmando.

-¡Ah!, Silvia, pasa, pasa. Estamos acabando con los trámites. Enseguida podéis iros. Le he dicho a Pepa que tú la pones al día, ¿si?

-Claro. No hay problema. –se acercó para quedar de cara a ella y presentarse.

Cuando Pepa levantó la mirada, Silvia notó que su cuerpo temblaba, que sus piernas fallaban. No podía ser. Era imposible. Ese rostro, su piel, sus ojos, su boca… los había visto en sus sueños. Estuvo a punto de caerse, hasta que recordó que había visto fotos de ella en casa de Paco. "Debe ser eso. Mi mente la vio en las fotos y puso su cara en mi sueño".

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Montoya preocupado.

-Sí, Gonzalo, es que… -intentaba encontrar una excusa a toda prisa-, se hace raro tenerte aquí después de tanto tiempo oyendo hablar a Paco de su hermana –le dijo a Pepa.

-Ya, sí… es lo mismo, él y Lola hablan de ti, y… bueno… es… raro verte aquí, delante, en persona. – Pepa se atropellaba al hablar. Silvia notó su nerviosismo. Estaba tensa. Ninguna de las dos había extendido su mano para estrecharla.

-Bueno, pues… -Gonzalo las fue señalando-, Pepa, esta es Silvia,… Silvia, esta es Pepa. Ahora ya habéis sido presentadas formalmente, así que mejor os empezáis a conocer en persona. Y nada mejor para eso que iros para el laboratorio y empezar a trabajar en los dichosos asesinatos.

Las dos asintieron, pero ninguna podía hablar. Pepa se tambaleó al levantarse de la silla, aunque rechazó la ayuda de Gonzalo. Se miraban muy serias, con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara, nerviosas, sin saber qué decir.

Silvia le indicó con la cabeza que la siguiera. Fueron recorriendo el camino al laboratorio en una burbuja, sin dejar de mirarse de reojo, sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera la otra. Nada más parecía importar.

Pepa tenía las dudas reflejadas en el rostro, mezcladas con el miedo y la incredulidad. Era la primera vez en su vida que se quedaba sin palabras, sin una salida chistosa, sin una barbaridad que aflojara la tensión. Sentía la presencia de aquella mujer como algo natural, algo que había encajado a la perfección en su vida. No tenía sentido.

Silvia tampoco podía apartar los ojos de su nueva compañera en el caso. Veía en Pepa lo mismo que ella sentía. Pero sobre todo, no podía dejar de notar como se había acelerado su corazón, como una euforia desbordada la recorría, como si acabara de recibir la mejor noticia que pueda darte la vida.

Llegaron al laboratorio sin apartar los ojos de la otra. Fue entonces cuando Silvia se esforzó por darle un poco de cordura a la situación.

-Bien…, este es mi laboratorio. Tengo aquí los informes del caso.

-Ejem… yo… ejem… -Pepa intentaba sacar la voz, aunque le costaba encontrarla- sí, yo… también traigo los del nuestro.

-El vuestro era una mujer… el nuestro, un hombre. –parecía estúpido comentar lo que ya sabían, pero consideró que concentrarse en hechos concretos sería una buena idea.- Lleva muerto 30 años, aunque todos creían que se había fugado para vivir la vida.

-Sí. –Pepa pareció coger fuerza hablando del caso- La mujer de Sevilla también desapareció poco antes de su muerte. Su marido había denunciado su desaparición, pero todo apuntaba a una huida voluntaria: se llevó su ropa, su coche…

-¿Ha aparecido el coche? –preguntó Silvia esperanzada. Tal vez en él hubiera rastros del asesino.

-No. Y con la ola de vandalismo y quema de coches que hubo por allí en esa época, podría estar en cualquier desguace, a la espera de que alguien lo encuentre. Tendremos suerte si a estas alturas no lo han convertido en chatarra.

-Este caso es un lío. No hay nada sólido. Sólo un montón de huesos, y un cadáver en Sevilla. Aunque…

-¿Qué?

-¿Has revisado los archivos de casos sin resolver? Tal vez alguno sea de nuestro asesino. Si encontraron un cuerpo, y no había nada más, el caso debe seguir abierto, olvidado en algún archivo.

-En Sevilla sólo puedo consultar la base general de datos de la central del Ministerio. Si hay casos muy antiguos, no estarán informatizados, pero aquí en Madrid…

-…Está el archivo en papel –Silvia acabó la frase con entusiasmo. No era mucho, pero en aquel galimatías cualquier cosa parecía abrir nuevas vías a la investigación-. Podemos revisarlo estos días.

-Es un comienzo. Podemos ir mañana, si te parece. Y dedicar el día de hoy a ponernos al corriente de todo. Iría yo, sé que tienes mucho trabajo, pero como no conozco a nadie por aquí, si voy sola no se si encontraré mucho.

Un poco más calmada, Silvia fue capaz de apartar los ojos de Pepa. Acercó unos asientos y se concentró en lo que tenían entre manos.

-Bien. Siéntate –le señaló el taburete y acercó otro para ella-. Por ahora tenemos el recurso a los archivos. ¿Algo más?

-Lo ideal sería encontrar cuál fue el arma del crimen, que parecen la misma en ambos casos. Ya sabes, en ambos encontramos el…-Pepa no fue capaz de pronunciarlo en voz alta.

-Ya –respondió Silvia evasiva. A ella tampoco le hacía gracia recordar "aquello"- Sobre eso, tendrían que haber llegado ya los informes de la central, pero siempre van saturados de trabajo. Con un poco de suerte, los tendremos antes del miércoles.

-¿Qué pasa el miércoles? –preguntó Pepa interesada.

-Tengo cita para reunirme… reunirnos –se corrigió- con un experto en huesos. Es antropólogo, y quizá también nos pueda orientar sobre las heridas, las marcas del hueso, y el tipo de arma que podría haberlas echo.

-El forense de Sevilla dijo que tenía que ser algo largo, con empuñadura y muy afilado.

-¿Es lo que pienso? –Silvia abrió mucho los ojos, al ver que Pepa asentía.

-Una espada. La marca de la empuñadura se quedó marcada sobre la piel de la víctima. La hundieron a conciencia en el cuerpo de esa pobre chica. Justo sobre el corazón.

-De ahí que rozara la costilla, y se partiera. O sea, que la mataron estando desnuda. ¿Un crimen sexual? –a Silvia aquello le parecía cada vez más raro.

-No lo parece. No había señales. Aunque sí marcas defensivas –detuvo a Silvia con el dedo para indicar que no había acabado-, sin rastros biológicos. En las uñas había restos de tejidos: algodón y cuero. Todo corriente, sin nada distintivo. Y todas las fibras de color negro. Los hematomas estaban tanto en brazos como en piernas. Le dieron una buena paliza.

-Joder. –Era frustrante no tener nada tangible, nada que analizar o cuantificar. Iban a ciegas.

Se pasaron todo el día en el laboratorio. Ni siquiera salieron para comer. Gonzalo, pasó un par de veces a ver qué tal les iba, y en cada ocasión lo ignoraron. Estaban absortas en sus cavilaciones, pensando en voz alta, dándose la razón o refutando teorías inverosímiles. Parecía que llevaban años trabajando juntas. Se compenetraban, se entendían, seguían el hilo de pensamiento de la otra con una facilidad pasmosa. Pararon agotadas cuando las luces de comisaría empezaban a apagarse. La señora de la limpieza las echó sin miramientos del laboratorio para poder trabajar tranquila, sin escuchar atrocidades ni "intimidades de aquellos que ya descansan en paz", como les dijo. Quedaron en verse allí mismo, a las ocho de la mañana para ir a los archivos centrales de la policía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Especialmente olvidados.**

_-Tienes que mantener la guardia, si no te ensartaré como a un cochinillo –le gritaba María José._

_-Es que pesa mucho –a Silvia le dolía el brazo. Llevaba horas intentando practicar con el estoque._

_-Te falta práctica. Mejor descansamos un rato. Ya verás como cuando lleves más tiempo, no te pesará tanto y aguantarás más. Siéntate un rato en la hierba._

_-Tú llevas muchos años de ventaja. Jamás seré tan buena como tú. –Silvia la miraba maravillada. _

_María José seguía realizando aquellos movimientos fluidos sin esfuerzo aparente. Todo su cuerpo se movía con gracia, con alegría, como si hubiera nacido para pelear, para morir con la espada en la mano, como un auténtico soldado. Le encantaba admirar su técnica, y también, aunque le costaba reconocerlo, admirar su belleza. No sólo era su cuerpo, o su cara, era su actitud. Su desdén por las normas, su deseo de ser algo más que un buen partido de matrimonio. Su vitalidad, su energía contagiosa, su alegría. Desde el día en que se conocieron, hacía ya dos años, se hicieron inseparables. Pasaban días enteros hablando, practicando con la espada, o discutiendo sobre las decisiones del gobernador. Eran días agitados, y el nuevo superior de la inquisición parecía empeñado en poner orden. Nunca la calle de la Hoguera estuvo tan concurrida._

_-¿En qué piensas, pelirroja?_

_-En el padre Benedicto._

_-Pues vaya pensamiento triste. ¿Por qué?_

_-Se pasa el día enviando cartas a mi padre. Y sé que a él no le gusta. No quiere ir quemando a todo el que se equivoca, y mucho menos a los que han sido denunciados por envidiosos o cotillas. Sé que cree que muchos inocentes acabarán muriendo en esta purga._

_-Ten cuidado, si hablas así y llega a oídos de alguien…_

_-Lo sé. Por eso sólo te lo digo a ti. Después de todo, eres una mujer que en su casa viste calzones y sabe manejar la espada. Te quemarían por hereje._

_-No me cogerán. Tengo cuidado._

_-Espero que no te pase nada, sin ti me moriría…_

_Las palabras escaparon de la boca de Silvia antes de que pudiera meditarlas. Pensar en perder a María José la volvía loca, le hacía perder los estribos. La miró avergonzada, esperando una reprimenda. Pero en los ojos de su amiga no había reproches, sólo comprensión, complicidad, preocupación por ella, y algo más tras todo aquello, algo que no sabía identificar… pero que la hizo ruborizarse._

Martes, 24 de enero de 2009.

Silvia recordaba cada detalle de su sueño. Seguía inquieta incluso horas después, apoyada en su coche, en el aparcamiento de comisaría. Se había despertado de madrugada, sobresaltada, con el corazón latiendo violentamente. Intentó volver a dormir, ducharse, leer, repasar trabajo pendiente… nada funcionó. Aquél rostro volvía una y otra vez. Aquellos ojos, que la miraban y veían más allá de su cara, de su piel. Aquellos ojos que le acariciaban el alma. Aquellos mismos ojos que en esos momentos la miraban mientras se acercaban, rodeados de la inconfundible marca de quién ha pasado la noche en vela.

-Buenos días –le dijo Pepa con voz cansada.

-Buenos días; pareces agotada.

-No he dormido mucho, la verdad.

-Ya somos dos. Malditos sueños… -dijo Silvia para sí misma.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –Pepa parecía de pronto totalmente despierta, con todos los sentidos alerta.

-Nada. No me hagas caso. Llevo días con unos sueños un poco… -cómo decirlo sin que te tachen de loca-, raros.

-¿Qué clase de sueños? –preguntó Pepa interesada.

-No te preocupes. Ya se me pasarán. Es cosa del estrés. La semana pasada hice más horas extras que en todo el año anterior. ¿Nos vamos?

-Por supuesto. –se subió al coche de Silvia con la sensación de que faltaban piezas en el puzzle. Pero prefirió no comentar nada. Posiblemente eran imaginaciones suyas. "Debe ser también el estrés", pensaba. "Y una mierda, el estrés", se reía una vocecita en su cabeza. "Tú no has tenido de eso en tu vida. Lo que sí tienes, es instinto, y te dice que rebusques bajo la superficie, que sigas indagando, que resuelvas este caso, que es el más importante de tu vida". Miró hacia Silvia, que había empezado a hablar, mientras esquivaba el tráfico.

-Llamé a un compañero mío de la academia que está en los archivos. Nos echará una mano con lo que pueda. No recuerda nada especialmente raro que haya visto allí, pero sí sabe dónde están los casos especialmente olvidados.

-¿Especialmente olvidados? –Pepa soltó una carcajada.

-No te rías, son los casos que ningún poli querría investigar. Sin pistas, sin sospechosos, sin solución.

-Parece nuestro caso.

-He pensado que deberíamos empezar con ellos.

-Me parece buena idea. Con leer el resumen del levantamiento de cadáver nos sirve. Buscamos cuerpos enterrados en tierra, que aparecieron con pies y manos entrelazados.

-No corras tanto. Si encontraron un cuerpo enterrado y lo sacaron sin cuidado, no habrían reparado en ese pequeño detalle tan revelador.

-Tienes razón. Habrá que leer con calma.

-Concentrémonos en encontrar algo. Con uno más…

-…Tenemos hilo para tirar carrete. –acabó Pepa, que le dedicó a su compañera una sonrisa radiante. Se sentía feliz, tal vez, pensaba, porque una nueva pista se abría ante ellas.

El viejo compañero de Silvia resultó ser un hombre de mediana edad, más alto incluso que Pepa, con un enorme mostacho estilo Dalí, pero que hablaba casi en susurros, con una voz suave y atiplada, totalmente discordante con su apariencia física. Andrés, era un encanto. Las guió entre centenares de estanterías en aquel sótano, hasta dar con una en la que convivían cajas de cartón totalmente arrugado y gastado, con modernas cajas metálicas, echas de materiales aislantes que conservaran los papeles y pruebas que guardaban.

-Estas son, chicas. –les dijo tan bajito, que tuvieron que inclinarse hacia él.

-Gracias por traernos hasta aquí.

-De nada, Silvia. Por ti lo que quieras. Y ya sabes, cuando acabéis, me das un toque al móvil, vengo a por vosotras y os saco de este laberinto.

-Gracias otra vez, eres un cielo.

-De nada, chicas. Os dejo, no vaya a ser que venga alguien y yo aquí de cotilleo.

-Muy bien, -dijo Silvia mientras los pasos de Andrés se perdían en el infinito-, empecemos por las más modernas. Será más fácil que haya algo si han usado técnicas recientes para examinar el cuerpo y el escenario.

-Me quedo la balda de arriba. –Pepa sonreía con suficiencia mientras estiraba los brazos para coger la primera caja-, la de abajo para ti.

-Muy graciosa –Silvia le sacó la lengua, y Pepa se rió sin disimulo-, si encuentras algo, dilo y lo revisamos juntas.

Allí había auténticos comecocos. Casos que nunca nadie querría ni para su peor enemigo. Pero por muy raros que fueran, ninguno cuadraba con sus requisitos. Acabaron las cajas correspondientes a 2008, pero no se desanimaron. Ya habían supuesto que no sería tan fácil. Siguieron con 2007, 2006, 2005… Varias horas después, y concentradas en casos de 1995, Pepa comentó:

-Tal vez lo estamos enfocando mal.

-¿Tú crees?

-Y si… -intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos a toda velocidad-, ¿y si realmente dejó de matar en 1979, tu cadáver, y aguantó hasta el año pasado, el mío, sin matar?

-Es decir…-Silvia había cogido la idea al vuelo-, que tenemos que mirar los años anteriores al 79, y ver si el del almacén es el último de la serie.

-Exacto.

La nueva idea generó nuevas esperanzas. Silvia dio con ello media hora más tarde.

-Aquí hay uno, mira –Pepa se acercó y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, inclinando su cabeza sobre la de la inspectora, que fue repentinamente consciente de su aliento en el cuello. Respiró hondo y procuró que la voz no se le alterase-, "1975, esqueleto encontrado en las afueras de Conxo, en Compostela. Sin restos de tejidos, con las manos entrelazadas. Lo encontraron los obreros que cavaban la tierra para los cimientos de una casa en terrenos recientemente vendidos por el sanatorio adyacente. No había nada junto al cuerpo."

-¿Qué más dice? –preguntó una Pepa frenética, si bien no muy segura de si su alteración se debía a lo que habían encontrado, o a la cercanía de Silvia.

-Declaraciones de los obreros… -Silvia leía rápidamente, pasando el dedo por las líneas escritas-, declaraciones del personal del sanatorio de Conxo…, nada con los vecinos…

-Aquí –Pepa le señalaba el final de la página- "los policías llegados en primer lugar comentan la presencia de… -cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente antes de pronunciarlo-, una lámina de hierro, pero no se ha podido encontrar en revisiones posteriores del lugar". Joder, me juego el cuello a que la cogió algún listo, de recuerdo.

-Ganarías tu apuesta. Así que tenemos uno en Santiago de Compostela, en 1975. Dios, este tío debió empezar a matar con 15 años.

-Y encima viajero. ¿Qué pinta aquí Compostela? ¿Es gallego y luego se mudó a trabajar a Madrid? Y ahora, yo que sé… vive retirado en Sevilla porque le gustan el fino y el rebujito.

-Tienes razón. No cuadran los lugares. Podrían ser dos, uno original, y otro imitador.

-No, Silvia, tiene que ser el mismo. Llevamos tres, en tres ciudades. Y empiezo a pensar que si hay otro, será en otro lugar. Tal vez su modus operandi sea dejar un muerto en cada sitio. Así no lo relacionarían, mucho menos en aquella época, en que cada ciudad tenía sus archivos. Esto quedaba como caso sin resolver; un único fiambre, sin pistas; por cierto, ¿este también desapareció "voluntariamente"?

-Déjame ver…-pasó las páginas del informe hasta la identificación del cuerpo. Se quedó muda. Levantó la vista para fijar su mirada en Pepa y le indicó que leyera.

-"Esqueleto de varón, unos 35 años. Fechado en 1856". ¿Cómo que 1856? ¿Es que ese tío además de asesino es inmortal o qué? Esto tiene que estar mal. A ver –Pepa se estaba poniendo más nerviosa por momentos. Cogió el folio de manos de Silvia y siguió leyendo-, "identificación obtenida por el servicio de patología forense de la policía de Santiago de Compostela. Corroborada con la posterior, realizada en la facultad de medicina de la misma ciudad, por el Doctor Enrique Vázquez." Es imposible.

Se miraron inquietas. Tenían un muerto del siglo XIX, otro del XX y otro más del XXI. Sonaba a cachondeo, aunque ellas no tenían ganas de reírse. Sin decirse nada se levantaron y reemprendieron su trabajo. Abandonaron la búsqueda lógica por años, y se dedicaron a mirar todas las cajas. Algunas databan de antes de la guerra civil, pero ya nada parecía imposible. No sabían el tiempo que llevaban allí metidas, no querían ni mirar el reloj. Esta vez fue Pepa la que se sentó en el suelo, entre papeles, y llamó Silvia.

-"Mujer. Avanzado estado de descomposición. Cuerpo desnudo, no hay rastros de ropa. Manos y pies cruzados. Encontrada en el descampado de la estación tras remover la tierra para colocar vías ferroviarias. Miranda de Ebro (Norte de la provincia de Burgos). 1932." –Pepa iba leyendo en voz alta, pero conforme avanzó en el texto, su voz se había convertido en su susurro.- ¡Mierda! Yo había dicho lo de inmortal en broma, joder.

-Esto no me gusta nada, Pepa. –la miró. Ambas habían palidecido.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco sé qué pensar.

-Vamonos. Nos llevamos estos informes a comisaría y seguimos lejos de aquí. Esto cada vez me está poniendo peor cuerpo –Silvia no hablaba, suplicaba.

-Llama a tu amigo para que nos saque de este sitio, porque yo estoy pensando en meterle fuego a las dichosas cajas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: A la espera de resultados.**

Silvia intentaba llamar a Andrés por enésima vez. Seguía comunicando. Pepa, que colocaba las cajas en su sitio y recogía los papeles que se llevarían, la observaba cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Algo? –preguntó mientras veía a Silvia marcar frenéticamente una y otra vez.

-No, no, no… ¡Ya sé que está ocupado! ¡Hace un cuarto de hora que está ocupado! ¡Venga, Andrés! ¡Coge el puto teléfono!

-Hey, Silvia, tranquila –Pepa se acercó, y por primera vez desde que la tuvo frente a ella en el despacho de Gonzalo, se atrevió a tocarla. Extendió sus brazos para sujetarla por los hombros. Fue un contacto suave, que le provocó una ternura inmensa; su cuerpo respondió con alegría, como si hubiera encontrado algo largamente buscado-, deja el teléfono. En cuanto él cuelgue te llegará el sms de que ya está disponible. Cálmate.

-Lo siento, es que este caso… empezó mal y va a peor. Y desde aquél día me da miedo cerrar los ojos, me da miedo soñar, me da miedo… -se calló antes de decir "me da miedo tocar ese trozo de espada". Sonaba demasiado irreal, incluso en su cabeza, a pesar de que estar con Pepa la llenaba de seguridad, su contacto era cómodo, delicado, sabiendo exactamente que eso era lo que Silvia necesitaba. Recordar sus sueños la puso más nerviosa-. Y este sitio no ayuda, tan grande, tan solitario… si hasta me parece oír susurros, ¡por Dios!

-¿Por qué no olvidamos el caso un momento? –ante el alzamiento de cejas de Silvia se explicó-. Hablemos de otra cosa. Mira, llevamos dos días juntas y no sé nada de tu vida.

-No hay mucho que contar, estoy… ¿qué haces?

Pepa se había vuelto a sentar en el suelo y lo palmeó a su lado.

-Ven aquí, anda. No conseguirás relajarte si sigues ahí de pie, andando arriba y abajo.

Silvia asintió y se sentó a su lado. Notó el brazo que Pepa pasaba, dubitativo, por su espalda. Se recostó contra ella. Le gustó la sensación, era relajante poder abandonarse en sus brazos, se sentía segura. Notó su colonia… jazmín, y sonrió; ese olor siempre le evocaba un hogar lejano, su paraíso perdido. Hasta ese momento había rehuido el contacto con ella porque estaba asustada. Le aterraba la idea de haber soñado con ella incluso antes de conocerla, la idea de que al tocar su piel algo estallara en su mente, como ocurría con… "aquella cosa". Pero no era así. Estar en sus brazos era lo más parecido a la felicidad que había sentido en su vida.

-Háblame de ti, Pepa.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo. –le salió del alma. Todo. Quería saber cómo fue su infancia, cómo le fue en el colegio, cómo se metió en la policía, y, aunque su cerebro lo consideró simple curiosidad, si había alguien en su vida.

-Mi vida no es nada interesante, así que te daré la versión resumida. Me largué de casa a los 18, ya lo sabes, y me planté en Sevilla con mi título de bachiller y las 150.000 ptas que tenía ahorradas. Tuve suerte. Conseguí trabajo en la misma cafetería dónde comí los primeros días. Supongo que le di pena a la dueña, una mujer mayor, encantadora, que aún hoy me llama de vez en cuando para invitarme a comer. Al cabo de un par de años, entré en la academia. Y desde entonces soy policía.

-¿Por qué policía?

-Porque Paco lo era, porque crecí rodeada de gente buena que se jugaba el tipo por los demás.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Nada de vida sentimental, familia, críos…?

-La verdad es que no he tenido muchas relaciones, y siempre me duran lo justo.

-Una rompecorazones…

-En realidad no, o no a propósito, al menos. Es como si no hubiera encontrado a nadie que realmente me llegue adentro, que me encienda, que me complemente; no sé si me explico.

-Creo que te entiendo. Me ha pasado algo parecido. Me casé deseando que ese fuera el paso que me faltaba para encajar completamente con la otra persona, pero sólo conseguí dolor. Me divorcié a los pocos meses.

-Lo siento –dijo Pepa por puro formulismo. Lo cierto es que no lo sentía en absoluto

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? –un susurro las asustó.

-¡Ahhh! –gritaron al unísono. Pepa se tiró al suelo, colocándose encima de Silvia, tapándola con su propio cuerpo, mientras desenfundaba la mágnum.

-¡Eh!, que soy yo –dijo Andrés mientras levantaba las manos al verse apuntado con el arma.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó Silvia saliendo de debajo de Pepa-, llevo horas llamándote.

-Estaba hablando, y al colgar he visto tus llamadas perdidas y… ¿Qué hacéis en el suelo? ¿Ya habéis acabado?

Se pusieron en pie con una mezcla de alivio y vergüenza, por la situación; dos policías echas y derechas acurrucadas y asustadas en un rincón del sótano de los archivos. Andrés las miraba muy serio; debía pensar que estaban locas, pero recuperó su sonrisa en cuanto le pidieron que las sacara de allí. Se despidieron en la puerta, y arrancaron el coche, de regreso a comisaría.

-¿La mágnum es la que Paco te ha regalado este año?

-Sí –Pepa tenía una sonrisa enorme-, llegó un par de días antes de que me viniera. Hacía meses que me gustaba, pero no pensé que Paquito me la enviaría. Fue toda una sorpresa. Cuando disparo con ella es como si formara parte de mí, me encanta. Deberíamos dejar todo esto con los informes que tenemos. Aunque no sé muy bien de qué nos servirá. –añadió, señalando a los papeles con sus nuevos hallazgos.

-Mañana hablaremos con el antropólogo. Si identificamos qué tipo de espada usó podremos centrarnos en algo.

-Espero que tengamos más suerte que hoy. –señaló el aparcamiento de la comisaría mientras Silvia maniobraba para aparcar- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cámaras?

-Parece la prensa… la redada del fin de semana habrá dado sorpresas. Habrá algún famosillo en el calabozo.

-Pues hay armado un buen jaleo... ¿Le vamos a presentar esto a tu padre?

-Mejor esperamos a mañana. Si le hablamos de muertos de hace siglos, asesinados a estocadas nos mandará al psiquiatra. Y ya puestos, lo más probable es que nos ordene cerrar la investigación.

-Me niego a que me aparten de este caso –dijo Pepa muy seria-. Tal vez consideréis que no vale la pena investigar un asesinato de hace 30 años, pero mi caso es del año pasado; esa mujer tenía una vida, una familia; todos los que la conocían dicen que era feliz. Y quiero coger al cabrón que lo hizo. Llevo casi un año metida en esto; y voy a llegar al final.

-Ninguna va a dejarlo. Lo cogeremos. –afirmó Silvia con más convicción de la que en realidad sentía. Para ella, el caso también se estaba convirtiendo en algo personal.

Se bajaron del coche, y caminaron hacia la entrada. Estaban a cinco metros de la puerta cuando una rubia oxigenada, de labios perfectos y voz chillona les plantó un micrófono enorme delante de la cara.

-Inspectora Castro, ¿puede decirnos en qué punto se encuentra la investigación?

Silvia no tenía muy claro a qué se refería, pero se dio cuenta enseguida, al verse rodeadas de flashes y voces que parecían estar en todas partes.

-¿Puede confirmar que encontraron el esqueleto en el almacén del asesinado?

-¿Estaba el empresario implicado en asuntos turbios?

-¿Sospechosos?

-Inspectora, inspectora, inspectora…

Pepa la cogió del brazo y la guió entre la masa informe que las acosaba, mientras repetía una y otra vez "sin comentarios". Se dejó conducir por ella hasta la puerta, donde Rita las ayudó a entrar, intentando que nadie se colara.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto? –preguntó una Silvia incapaz de disimular su enfado.

-¿Están ustedes bien, inspectoras? Si es que no hay respeto, ni educación, se le plantan ahí delante, sin dejarla pasar, con los focos esos que te dejan cegata y la alcachofa delante de los ojos… –dijo una Rita aceleradísima-, ¡Ah! Y que me ha dicho el comisario que quiere hablar con ustedes.

-Ya hablaré con él mañana. Ahora tengo que…

-No, inspectora. Dejó dicho que en cuanto ustedes llegaran subieran a su despacho. Parece que la noticia de la aparición del esqueleto ese ha saltado a la prensa, y anda el pobre como puede, capeando el temporal… está atacaíto de los nervios.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Pepa-. Si algo necesitaba este caso para liarse más aún, son los tocapelotas de la prensa incordiando.

-¡Silvia! ¡Miranda! A mi despacho –la voz de Don Lorenzo resonó por toda la comisaría. Era bastante normal que gritara, pero el tono de su voz no auguraba nada bueno.

Las chicas se miraron; adiós a esperar el veredicto del experto antes de rendir cuentas. Con un suspiro de resignación, y acompañadas por los ánimos de Rita, que aseguraba que seguro que no era para tanto, subieron por la escalera, y mentalmente se prepararon para el rapapolvos que les esperaba, a la vez que pensaban en qué argumentos convencerían al comisario para no cerrar la investigación. Se sentaron frente a Don Lorenzo y Gonzalo.

-¿Qué hace aquí la prensa, papá? ¿Cómo se han enterado? –quiso saber Silvia.

-Los hijos de Montero, el del almacén, han hecho una declaración pública esta mañana, pidiendo justicia para su padre.

-Y de paso pidiendo exclusivas para la tele –apuntó Pepa.

-No se disperse, Miranda. ¿Qué había en los archivos? –Don Lorenzo fue directo al grano.

-Hemos encontrado un par de casos que encajan, de 1975. –se apresuró a decir Pepa. Consideró que no era del todo mentira, uno de los casos era de ese año, y nadie tenía por qué saber que el dichoso esqueleto llevaba allí más de un siglo.

-Podemos decir que es un asesino en serie –concluyó Montoya.

-Un asesino en serie y la prensa encima… no es buena combinación. Hay que buscar resultados y pronto. ¿Qué más tenéis? –preguntó el comisario.

-Bastante poco. El caso es antiguo, era un esqueleto que apareció en Santiago de Compostela. No hay muchos datos.

-¿Tenía la dichosa laminita de metal?

-El informe dice que sí –aclaró Pepa mirando a Silvia, rogando porque no la corrigiera-. Aunque no hay más datos, y la lámina no estaba en los archivos.

-Bueno, al menos podemos deducir que era el mismo. ¿Qué has conseguido de la esquirla de Montero, Silvia? –Gonzalo miraba a la inspectora Castro, que no sabía como decirles que no la había analizado.

-Yo…bueno…

-Hija, por Dios, no hagas el anormal, que no es el momento.

-La envié a la central.

-Te dije que te pusieras con ella –dijo Montoya enfadado.

-Tenía mucho trabajo atrasado, estaba desbordada, así que mandé algunas cosas para estar más descargada. Además, yo no sé nada de espadas.

-¿Y se puede saber qué pintan aquí las espadas? –Don Lorenzo empezaba a estar muy enfadado. Sus gritos se oían en la planta de abajo.

-Verá comisario –Pepa quiso echarle una mano a la inspectora; protegerla le parecía tan natural como respirar-, el forense de Sevilla dijo que el arma era una espada, o algo parecido…

-…así que lo envié a la central porque yo no tengo ni idea de aleaciones de ese tipo de armas, y podría alterarla si la exponía a ciertos productos químicos. Ellos tienen protocolos específicos para estas cosas. Y más medios para encontrar cualquier marca o resto que hubiera –Silvia le dirigió a su compañera una rápida sonrisa.

-¿Y los resultados?

-Esta mañana no habían llegado… -ante la cara rabiosa de su padre se apresuró a continuar-, pero tienen que estar al caer. Además, mañana voy a ver a un experto para que examine los huesos, y la marca de la costilla astillada. Me pondré con lo que tengo pendiente de ayer y hoy para dejarlo acabado antes de ir…

-No. Esto tiene prioridad. Pediré un sustituto para el laboratorio. Miranda y tú quedáis liberadas de cualquier cosa que no sea este maldito caso. Llama a la central y que te envíen los resultados de una puñetera vez. A ver qué sacáis del experto. –las miró, seguían sentadas, mirándolo muy atentas. Eso enfadó más todavía al comisario-. ¿Se puede saber a qué esperáis, anormales? ¿A qué vengan mis santos cojones a resolveros los problemas?

Salieron apresuradamente del despacho. Pepa estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír.

-No te tomes a pecho lo que dice mi padre. Suele tener a sus santísimos en la boca demasiado a menudo.

-Había oído los rumores que corren sobre tu padre, y la verdad es que me parecían exageraciones. Ahora creo que se quedan cortos.

-No es mal tipo. Simplemente le pierde el genio. –Silvia no podía evitar defender a su padre. Por muy mal humor que tuviera, era uno de los mejores policías que había conocido.

-Yo no he dicho que sea malo. Es una leyenda en el cuerpo de policía. Y sus santísimos cojones también. –Pepa, que iba sonriendo hasta entonces, se puso seria-. Y tiene razón en que deberíamos tener ya esos resultados.

-Déjame hacer unas llamadas. Mañana por la mañana estarán aquí antes de irnos.

-¿A qué hora quedaste con el dichoso antropoloquesea?

-Concerté la cita a través del jefe de su departamento; dice que es el mejor. Me dijo que fuera sobre mediodía.

-Me pido conducir –le dijo Pepa con un guiño antes de alejarse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: El viejo profesor.**

_Montó en el caballo y se dispuso a salir de la ciudad. Dejó el palacio del gobernador a su espalda y se dirigió hacia la antigua mezquita, ahora convertida en catedral, atravesó la calle de las flores, y de ahí al antiguo zoco. El camino era más largo, pues tendría que atravesar las estrechas callejuelas del centro de Córdoba, pero quiso esquivar el camino del río y evitar pasar frente al alcázar, sede de la Inquisición. No le apetecía ver la hilera de delatores que aguardaban su turno para denunciar a algún pobre desgraciado que, probablemente, nada había echo. Dejó atrás las últimas casas de la vega y enfiló hacia los estribos de Sierra Morena. Puso el caballo al paso, disfrutando del paisaje, suave y acogedor, como un jardín asilvestrado, que fue dando paso a campos de olivares, que parecían extenderse hasta el infinito. _

_Al llegar a la laguna, María José ya la estaba esperando; se había sentado junto a la orilla, contemplando la salida del sol. Vestía totalmente de negro, con camisa y calzones. Silvia meneó la cabeza: salir así vestida era un auténtico desafío a los hombres de la Iglesia, pero su amiga era demasiado terca para entender que aquello podía costarle la vida. Aunque tenía que reconocer que le encantaba verla así, orgullosa, altiva, fuerte, desafiante, llena de vida. Transmitía una belleza indómita, salvaje. Podía pasar horas observándola._

_-Llegas tarde, pelirroja. –le dijo sin darse la vuelta._

_-Deberías colocarte mirando hacia los árboles. Si alguien te viera así… -le regañó mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_-Sabía que eras tú –contestó con una sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué insistes en arriesgarte tanto, saliendo de casa vestida de hombre?_

_-Porque no consiento que nadie dirija mi vida. Nadie puede decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer –su voz sonaba tan cortante como el filo de su espada. La sombra que oscurecía sus ojos pasó, y recuperó la sonrisa-. Deja de preocuparte tanto, y disfrutemos del primer día de la primavera. _

_-¿Qué ha pasado? –Silvia estaba intrigada por la razón que había llevado a María José a hablar de una manera tan fría._

_-Mi madre dice que te tengo que ir eligiendo marido. Me ha dado un mes._

_-¿Qué le has contestado?-preguntó Silvia, sintiendo un marido abriría entre ellas la barrera que las separaría, y sin ella, su vida se volvería oscura y sin sentido._

_-Que no pienso casarme sin amor. No quiero compartir mi vida con alguien a quién odio, y que se creerá mi dueño, que me obligará silenciar mis opiniones y a caminar siempre detrás de él. Le he dicho que quiero seguir saliendo a cabalgar antes del amanecer, y practicar con la espada… Quiero seguir siendo libre._

_-No tienes por qué casarte por conveniencia. ¿Acaso no hay nadie con quién quieras compartir tu vida?_

_María José volvió a mirar hacia el agua, sumida en el silencio, pero más que enfadada, parecía pensativa, como si sopesara qué respuesta darle. Tras unos minutos, clavó sus ojos en Silvia._

_-¿Y si no puedo casarme con la persona a la que amo? -intentó que sonara casual, pero no pudo ocultar la angustia en su voz._

_-¿Amas a alguien casado?_

_-No, no se trata de eso._

_-Entonces, ¿qué impide que os caséis?_

_María José la observaba fijamente, con una intensidad que reflejaba su fuerza, su energía, su propia esencia, provocándole un cosquilleo en el estómago que se extendió por cada nervio de su cuerpo. La vio levantar su mano, y acercarla lentamente a su cara. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir su contacto, apenas una leve caricia, dulce, delicada, que hizo arder la piel de su mejilla. No podía moverse, le costaba respirar. El contacto se hizo más firme, podía sentir la palma de su mano, la punta de sus dedos ascendiendo hacia su pelo, retirando los mechones que caían sobre su rostro. Notó como se inclinaba hacia ella, y al percibir su aliento, una descarga de placer alcanzó su alma. Abrió los ojos para descubrir los de ella fijos en su boca. Su otra mano rozó sus labios, dibujando su contorno, deteniéndose en su comisura, esperando. Silvia entreabrió su boca, invitándola a seguir._

_Los labios de María José se cerraron sobre los suyos suavemente, atrapándolos en un juego de caricias mutuas, a las que se fueron uniendo sus lenguas, torpes al principio, explorando cada hueco, cada rincón, cada sabor. La presión de sus bocas aumentó, sintieron sus dientes, sus encías, su saliva, su urgencia, su deseo… _

Miércoles, 25 de enero de 2009.

El coche avanzaba lentamente a través de un tráfico caótico, aunque a Pepa no parecía agobiarla. Le había dicho que le encantaba conducir.

Iban en silencio, perdidas en sus propios pensamientos. Pepa había echo algún amago de iniciar una conversación, o al menos, de comentar como iban a enfocar la entrevista con el experto, pero Silvia no podía pensar en otra cosa que en su último sueño. Parecía tan real que, si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir el olor a tierra mojada, el frescor del aire, el roce de aquellos labios. Y le bastaba recordarlos para empaparse de su sabor y de su dulzura.

-Bueno, hemos llegado –dijo Pepa-. ¿Vas a contarme qué es eso tan interesante que ha sido capaz de hacer que olvides este asunto?

-No es nada, sólo…-no podía mirarla sin que sus ojos se posaran en su boca. Reaccionó rápidamente, recogiendo los papeles que llevaba en el regazo-. No importa. Vamos allá.

-Estás muy rara esta mañana… y no lo digo por ofender.

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada… no tiene que ver el caso. Y mejor nos damos prisa, que llegamos tarde.

-Menos mal que he aclarado que no quería ofenderte –respondió una Pepa divertida al ver a Silvia picarse.

Caminaron por el campus, y se perdieron en el enorme edificio, lleno de pasillos y escaleras. Tras preguntar varias veces por el despacho 142, llegaron a su destino. La placa de la puerta rezaba: "Dr. Enrique Vázquez. Antropología".

-Oye, Silvia, ese nombre no es…

-Sí. Es el mismo nombre que el del tipo que dató el esqueleto de Compostela. Pero es un apellido corriente. Tal vez no sea él.

-No sé tú, pero a estas alturas de la función, yo ya he dejado de creer en las casualidades.

Llamaron a la puerta con mil preguntas rondando por la cabeza. Se oyó un tímido "adelante". En cuanto pusieron un pie en aquella habitación se sintieron en otro mundo.

Cada centímetro había sido aprovechado. Había estanterías que alcanzaban el techo, repletas de gruesos volúmenes antiguos, llenos de polvo, y encuadernaciones recientes; había carpetas y figuras de barro, cera o metal, algunas de las cuales parecían representar figuras humanas en diferentes actitudes, otras animales: ciervos, dragones, caballos… Donde no había estantes, la pared se ocultaba tras gruesos tapices. Vieron banderas rotas y desgastadas por el paso del tiempo, cajas de madera de distintos tamaños y tonalidades, y el suelo estaba cubierto por una mullida alfombra de vivos colores.

Bajo la ventana, tras una recia mesa de tosca madera, que bien podría haberse construido hacía siglos, las miraba un hombre enjuto, delgado, con melena de león, bigote blanco y gafas redondas.

-Tendrán que disculparme –les dijo con voz profunda y un suave acento musical-, pero lo había olvidado. Pensaba que era miércoles.

-Es miércoles, doctor Vázquez –dijo Silvia extrañada.

-¿Y entonces qué hacen aquí?

-Hemos venido a hacerle algunas preguntas. Nos gustaría… -quiso aclarar la inspectora, pero fue interrumpida.

-No, no, las tutorías son los jueves. Estaba indicado en el temario que les di a principios de curso –les dijo mientras rebuscaba entre el barullo de su mesa, hasta que encontró papel y lápiz-. Si les viene mal mañana podemos concertar una cita para otro día.

Las chicas se miraron. Silvia no estaba muy segura de qué contestar; Pepa, claramente, intentaba contener las carcajadas.

-Verá, doctor Vázquez, -arrancó Silvia-, no somos estudiantes.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Y qué hacen aquí?

-Soy la doctora Silvia Castro. Llamé hace unos días al decano para concertar una cita con usted.

-Creí que iba a venir a verme la policía –al ver que lo seguían mirando sin entenderlo aclaró-. Vienen de paisano.

-Sí, bueno… soy la forense de la comisaría de San Antonio. Solicité su ayuda para identificar una marca en una costilla que podría haber sido producida por una espada.

-Sí, sí, ya lo recuerdo… el jefe del departamento me lo comentó. Un esqueleto completo, en bastante buen estado. Sin otras heridas aparentes.

-Sí, exacto –la inspectora pareció recuperar la confianza en el viejo profesor al ver que recordaba el asunto.

-Pero no se queden ahí de pie. Siéntense, por favor. ¿Ha traído las fotos?

-Aquí están –le entregó el dossier que había preparado, con fotos individualizadas de cada hueso, y ampliaciones de la costilla en cuestión.

Vázquez las fue mirando muy despacio. A veces marcaba algún detalle concreto con un rotulador; algunas fotos las apartó, y otras las volvía a consultar varias veces. En todo el tiempo no abrió la boca, y viendo su expresión de concentración, ellas tampoco. Por fin habló, con tono neutro, muy académico:

-Varón, de cierta edad. A juzgar por el estado de las rótulas, tobillos y muñecas tenía un trabajo manual, muy físico; debía estar en forma y tener mucha fuerza. Se rompió el brazo derecho en una ocasión, siendo más joven. Lo apuñalaron en el corazón. La costilla tiene un tajo limpio, sin estrías. Fuera lo que fuera, el arma estaba muy afilada, y su hoja tendría entr centímetros de ancho.

Pepa se quedó sin saber que decir. Aquél viejo medio chalado había averiguado más mirando unas fotos que ella en meses de devanarse los sesos. Silvia, más acostumbrada a la pericia de los expertos, reaccionó antes.

-¿Podría precisar el arma? Creemos que fue una espada.

-Podría ser, pero será difícil dictaminar de qué tipo exactamente a partir de esa herida. En todo caso, un espadín.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? –dijo Silvia un poco perdida.

-Verán, el espadín es un arma de algo más de un metro de largo, no muy pesada, de sección triangular. Tiene la punta excepcionalmente afilada, sin bordes romos, perfecta para los duelos tan de moda siglos atrás. Penetraba en el cuerpo sin esfuerzo; un arma mortal.

-Perfecta si lo que quieres es atravesar el corazón de tu rival… -Pepa, que no había abierto la boca desde que habían llegado, pensaba en voz alta.

-Así es. Se fabrican con acero templado, lo que les da una gran flexibilidad, pero también una dureza impresionante.

-¿Son armas duras? –Silvia seguía perdida entre tanta explicación técnica-. ¿Podría partirse la punta al hundirlas en el cuerpo?

-No deberían –aclaró el profesor Vázquez-. Su forma y su forja están pensadas para que eso no suceda. Aunque no se puede descartar que ocurra en alguna ocasión.

-Entonces no puede ser el arma que buscamos, porque en todos los cuerpos que hemos hallado hasta ahora, ha aparecido un trozo del arma dentro del pecho. Como si se hubiera roto al atravesar a la víctima.

-¿Tienen restos del arma? Haber empezado por ahí. Con un buen estudio se podría saber cómo se fabricó, el proceso de templado de la hoja, si sufrió desgaste con el tiempo…

-Tengo los resultados del análisis. Un experto de la policía nos los hizo llegar esta mañana. Si quiere echarles un vistazo, nos sería de gran ayuda –Pepa vio el cielo abierto. Aquél tipo era una enciclopedia viva. Le tendió el resto de las fotos que llevaban en la carpeta, las que había echo Silvia a la esquirla antes de sacarla del cuerpo, y las que habían echo en el laboratorio central.

Vázquez las cogió, pero conforme las iba pasando, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su cara fue adquiriendo un tinte mortecino. Sus manos empezaron a temblar, y tuvo que recostarse en la silla.

-¿Por qué no me han enseñado esto antes?

-¿Lo reconoce?

-Este cuerpo, esta postura… ¡Dios mío! Yo hice el estudio de un asesinato similar.

-En 1975, en Santiago de Compostela. Leímos el informe que hay en los archivos de la policía –aclaró Silvia.

El profesor asintió, y se encaminó hacia una de las estanterías. Sacó una carpeta gruesa, que parecía contener los tres tomos de los "mosqueteros". La puso sobre la mesa, y empezó a hablar, con la mirada perdida.

-Por aquél entonces yo era un antropólogo en auge, joven, con ganas de aprender. Hice la especialidad de forense para complementar mi formación. Quería saber cada detalle sobre los huesos que encontrábamos en las excavaciones, sobre cada cuerpo que exhumábamos. Eso me daría una idea completa sobre la vida que habían llevado. Trabajaba para la Universidad de Santiago, estudiando los restos romanos que habían aparecido en la costa viguesa. Y un día, me llamó un compañero de promoción, buen tipo, que trabajaba para la policía. Habían encontrado un esqueleto que los análisis situaban en el s. XIX. Quería una segunda opinión… Estaba intacto, completo, sin apenas daños. Me emocioné porque suponía un auténtico desafío. Lo repasé de arriba abajo, pero lo único que encontré fue la marca, en la costilla, de que le habían atravesado el corazón. Pensé que podría tratarse de un duelo, y eso convertía a la víctima en alguien de cierto rango social. Merecía la pena seguir investigando.

-¿Qué averiguó? –preguntó Pepa con el corazón bombeando a toda máquina.

-Nada –dijo Vázquez compungido.

-¿Cómo? –las dos hablaron a la vez.

-Me retiraron del estudio.

-¿Quién?

-Quién sabe... A la semana de empezar a remover ficheros y archivos, di con la noticia de la desaparición, a finales de 1856, del sobrino del marqués de Bradomín. Quise hablar con la familia, pero nunca recibí respuesta. Opté por visitar la parroquia en la que fue bautizado, para comprobar si había acta de defunción. Concerté cita con el cura responsable de la capilla, pero cuando me presenté allí no había nadie y todo estaba cerrado a cal y canto; me había dado plantón. Al día siguiente, el jefe del departamento forense de la Universidad me dijo que dejara de husmear asuntos olvidados, y me centrara en aquellos para los que me habían contratado.

-¿Y se quedó tan tranquilo? –preguntó una Pepa incrédula.

-Intenté seguir en mi tiempo libre, pero el decano acabó por citarme en su despacho; o lo dejaba, o él se encargaría de que nunca más recibiera ayudas para futuras investigaciones.

-No me creo que un decano estuviera tan preocupado por unos huesos que tenían más de 100 años. ¿Quién quería que lo dejara?

-Nunca lo supe a ciencia cierta. Pensé en los descendientes, pero ellos tenían una vida muy normal. Aunque tenían una posición ciertamente desahogada, tampoco eran tan ricos como para comprar a un decano de la Universidad y al jefe del departamento. Llamé a mi amigo, el forense de la policía, ya saben, para ver si él sabía algo; me contó que el comisario había archivado el caso como asesinato sin resolver, y que nadie quería saber nada del asunto. Y me recomendó que lo olvidara. Alguien estaba presionando, incluso a la policía. Eso fue lo que me asustó, y me convenció para olvidarlo todo.

-No lo olvidó. Aún guarda sus notas –señaló Silvia indicando la carpeta que el profesor había colocado sobre la mesa.

-Sí… varias semanas de trabajo, y el primer gran misterio de mi carrera académica. No podía tirarlo a la basura, así que me arriesgué a guardarlo.

-¿Y por qué iba a ser un riesgo guardar su trabajo? –preguntó Pepa.

-Estamos hablando del final de la dictadura, señorita. No sé de dónde salió la orden de enterrarlo todo, pero sólo dos instituciones tenían tanto poder como para presionar a la universidad, al cura de la parroquia, a la policía y a la familia. Una era el ejército. La otra la Iglesia. Y ninguna ha sido nunca partidaria de dejar documentos por ahí sueltos.

-La dictadura acabó poco después, ¿no ha vuelto a remover el asunto en estos últimos años? –quiso saber Pepa.

-Tuve otros trabajos, estuve en el extranjero… un día leí la esquela de la muerte de aquél párroco que me había plantado, pero para ese entonces el esqueleto había desaparecido. No tenía nada con qué trabajar –había hablado todo el tiempo con cierta pesadumbre, pero de pronto, vieron su sonrisa, franca y agradable, que le daba el aspecto de un "abuelo batallitas"-. Pero ahora, ustedes traen esto, cómo si la vida me diera una nueva oportunidad. ¿Aceptan a un tercer compañero en el grupo?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: La inscripción.**

Enrique Vázquez, además de ser un pozo de sabiduría, preparaba un café excelente. Anexo al despacho había una pequeña sala donde el profesor guardaba granos de café, un molinillo manual, una antigua cafetera de émbolo y pequeñas tazas de cristal. Su recién adquirido compañero de investigación las agasajó por todo lo alto con café ugandés.

-Profesor, ¿qué puede decirnos de la espada por los análisis del fragmento? -preguntó Silvia, mientras bebía café para ocultar la incomodidad que le producía hablar siquiera de la dichosa prueba.

-Aquí dice que era un fragmento plano, acabado en punta. A pesar del desgaste del tiempo, y la descomposición del cuerpo, creo que podemos inferir que era la punta del espadín.

-Pero usted dijo que esos trastos eran de acero y no se rompían –apuntó Pepa.

-Cierto, pero aquí señalan que es de hierro. Y eso es raro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque las espadas de hierro no se fabrican desde la edad media.

-¿Hay por ahí suelto un tipo con una espada de la edad media? –Silvia se estaba perdiendo.

-Claro –intervino Pepa-, ¿es que no has oído hablar de Connor Mcleod?

-Me gusta su sentido del humor, señorita. Pero no creo que este sea el caso. Han estudiado el recubrimiento, y esta punta nunca ha sido vuelto a forjar –ante el alzamiento de cejas de las chicas, aclaró-. Cuando las espadas se desgastaban por el uso se volvía a forjar la hoja; era la manera de "arreglarlas", y eso deja marcas. Pero esta punta nunca lo necesitó. Estaba muy nueva cuando mataron a ese hombre.

-Y por eso hay diferencias con el fragmento del cadáver de Sevilla… -Silvia había visto por dónde iba Vázquez.

-Exacto –dijo él-. Para matar a esa mujer usaron una punta diferente. El estilo de forja es similar, y también es de hierro, pero de un hierro "diferente", como indica la composición de isótopos. Yo diría que buscamos a alguien que, o bien forja un arma de hierro para cada crimen, debilitando la hoja en un punto concreto para que se parta, o bien forjó un espadín de acero templado, y le acopla una punta de hierro cada vez.

-Vaya… -Pepa estaba cada vez más impresionada. Nunca pensó que alguien pudiera acumular tanto saber a lo largo de la vida-. ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo es que sabe tanto de espadas?

-No es difícil de saber si pregunta a cualquiera de mis conocidos: son mi gran pasión; las colecciono.

-¿Tiene muchas?

-Me temo que no –Vázquez esbozó una sonrisa compungida-. Coleccionar armas antiguas es un pasatiempo para muchos ricachones, y mi economía siempre ha sido moderada… más bien modesta. Sólo tengo 12. La mayoría, regalos.

-¿Tiene alguna aquí? –Pepa echó una ojeada al despacho, con viva curiosidad.

-Claro –se levantó y lo vieron abrir una de las cajas de madera de las estanterías. Sacó con cuidado un arma imponente, cuya hoja alcanzaba más de un metro de largo-. Esta es una espada ropera, típica en medioevo español. También se la llamaba estoque. Como pueden ver, la hoja es estrecha, y tiene una guarda muy característica.

-Es preciosa… -Pepa era incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquella pieza. Se levantó como un resorte para acercarse a ella-. ¿Puedo cogerla?

-Claro –Vázquez se la tendió, y ella cerró su mano sobre la empuñadura. Le resultó natural dejar los nudillos protegidos por el guardamano, y la mano cubierta con los lazos de la guarda, que paralelos a la hoja de la espada, iban desde la guarda, hasta el extremo del pomo. La levantó, adoptando una posición de saludo. La sentía como una extensión de sí misma, podía sentirla en su brazo, su peso, su equilibrio…

-Creí que no sabía nada de espadas –dijo un sorprendido Vázquez.

-Y no sé nada… creo –Pepa miraba a Silvia fijamente, cómo si quisiera decirle algo, pero no encontró las palabras.

-Pues es la primera persona que veo que coge correctamente esa en concreto. Un arma muy difícil de manejar si no se tiene práctica.

-Habrá sido la suerte del novato –Pepa parecía de pronto inquieta, y se apresuró a devolver el estoque a su caja. Cerró incluso la tapa; no quería ni verla. Para desviar la atención de ella misma siguió hablando del caso-. Hay algo que no entiendo. Ese tipo es muy cuidadoso: entierra los cuerpos en lugares dónde nadie los encuentra, salvo por casualidad, no deja huellas, ni rastros. ¿Por qué iba a querer dejar la punta del arma homicida dentro del cadáver? Debería saber que nos está dejando una prueba.

-Creo que la respuesta a eso está en la inscripción que hay grabada en el hierro.

-¿Qué inscripción? –preguntaron ellas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Es que ninguna de las dos se ha parado a examinarla? –el profesor estaba sorprendido porque se les hubiera pasado algo que, mirando la punta de metal con atención, resultaba evidente a simple vista.

Silvia desvió la mirada, incómoda. Hacía años, desde que era una novata en prácticas, que no se le escapaba algo tan evidente. Pero era superior a sus fuerzas, instintivo, un pánico irracional. Le costaba hablar de aquella cosa, pensar en ella la ponía nerviosa, tocarla… Le daba tanto miedo que ni siquiera había leído detenidamente el informe por la mañana. Había llegado por mensajero a las 9, pero en cuanto comprobó los resultados básicos y que los técnicos habían echo todos los análisis que había pedido, se lo dio a Pepa. Pensó que podría preguntarle a ella, pero ésta, apenas le dio un vistazo rápido, lo guardó en el dossier.

Pepa intentó salir del paso.

-No teníamos ese informe hasta esta mañana…, y de todos modos pensamos que sería más fácil entender todos los detalles hablando con usted. Sin sus explicaciones, esta información no nos serviría de nada.

-Me alegra ser útil –contestó Vázquez, que pareció dar por buena la explicación. Silvia daba gracias a Pepa en silencio, con una sonrisa, por sacarlas del apuro -. Pues si se fijan bien, en esta foto de gran aumento pueden advertirlo.

Las dos se inclinaron sobre la fotografía que el profesor colocó sobre la mesa, en la que se veía la parte superior de la punta. Había marcas que recordaban a letras ornamentadas, muy trabajadas, como las que se veían en los grabados antiguos que los monjes copiaban en sus libros. Alguien había cincelado la hoja.

-Es ilegible –comentó Pepa.

-Parece latín –Silvia miró al profesor-, ¿verdad?

-Así es, inspectora. Aunque no está toda la frase porque deduzco que en la punta sólo está grabado el final del mensaje. El resto, imagino, está en el filo del espadín.

-¿Y cómo se lee esto? –Pepa en su vida había pisado la clase de latín. Aprobó de chiripa copiando en el examen-. "Seten…

-"Sententiae" –acabó él.

-¿Y significa…?

-Puede significar varias cosas. Lo más importante es que sabemos que forma parte de una frase más larga, porque se puede observar el final de la ornamentación de una letra anterior. Para saber cuál tendré que investigar un poco. Ya casi nadie habla latín, así que partiré de la base de que se trata de una cita célebre y conocida, sobre todo porque parece que al asesino le interesa mucho dejar el mensaje. Necesitaré consultar archivos de citas, a ver si es una palabra muy popular.

-Eso puede llevarle días, Dr. Vázquez.

-Tal vez más, pero parto de la base de que esa es la última palabra de la frase. Empezaré esta tarde. En cuanto consiga algo las llamaré. ¿Les importa que me quede el dossier que han traído? ¡Ah!, y, por favor, llámenme Enrique.

Durante el camino de regreso, Silvia estaba muy animada. Parecía que la investigación avanzaba, aunque Pepa, que volvía a conducir, no compartía del todo su entusiasmo.

-No pongas esa cara tan larga, Pepa… parece que no te gustan nuestros progresos.

-Claro que me gustan, es sólo… ¿crees que todo esto tiene sentido? ¿Y dónde encaja el muerto ese de Galicia? Ese que era el sobrino de un marqués.

-Yo también lo pensé, hasta que dijo lo de los duelos –contestó Silvia.

-Pero aunque lo mataran en un duelo, ¿como encaja en nuestra historia?

-El duelo incluía todo un ritual de desafío, saludos, combate, y, dado que estaban prohibidos, una ceremonia para deshacerse del cuerpo. Tal vez hablemos de un tipo específico de duelo: con espadín, a muerte.

-Lo que explica que busquen la estocada en el corazón,… habría que ser muy buen espadachín para acertar de pleno –apuntó Pepa.

-Tal vez alguien obsesionado con la esgrima esté reproduciendo duelos. Se busca contrincantes, que, probablemente no saben ni sujetar la espada. Si él es medianamente bueno, no le debe resultar complicado.

-¿Y el detalle de la punta rota con la frasecita de marras? –Pepa insistía. Hasta que no viera todos los cabos atados no se convencería.

-Hablamos de alguien obsesionado, que seguramente habrá revisado todo lo que hay en los libros de historia, tratados de esgrima, espadas… Seguro que si lo comprobamos, hallaremos bastantes ejemplos de tipos que personificaban sus armas, y que les gustaba dejar su firma en el muerto –Silvia lo estaba explicando claramente. Visto así, tenía sentido.

-Una manera de decir "a este me lo he cargado yo"… -Pepa asentía con la cabeza. Por fin sonrió-. Vale, me gusta tu teoría. ¿Qué propones cómo siguiente paso?

-No tengo ni idea… supongo que habría que buscar en gimnasios dónde enseñen esgrima. Podríamos comprobar a los que están federados, aunque no creo que sirva para nada. Con lo cauteloso que ha sido, y dado que busca contrincantes reales, no lo veo en la lona, simulando una lucha que él vive como real.

-Tal vez sea puro formulismo, pero a lo mejor, hablando con gente de ese mundillo, alguien recuerda a un tipo especialmente obsesionado. No hay tanta gente que practica ese deporte; seguro que todos se conocen.

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar… -dijo Silvia distraída-. Me resulta muy fácil hablar contigo.

-Y a mí contigo, pelirroja.

Se lo llamaba mucha gente. Era corriente que todos usaran ese apelativo para referirse a ella, incluso era natural que a Pepa se le hubiera ocurrido. Pero oírlo de su boca, aquella boca que se lo decía en sus sueños, que la besaba mientras dormía, y que casi podía sentir, incluso despierta... Lo había pronunciado con tanta suavidad, con tanta delicadeza… casi una caricia. Sólo en una ocasión había escuchado esa palabra cargada de tanta ternura: en sus sueños. Y le gustaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: "He tocado tu piel…"**

Silvia se había girado, y miraba por la ventanilla para evitar los ojos de Pepa, que pensó que había incomodado a su amiga.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte… -dijo Pepa un poco inquieta-. No era mi intención, me ha salido solo.

-No, no, en absoluto. Es que estaba con la cabeza en otro sitio. Perdona.

-Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte pelirroja? –Pepa volvía a sonreír.

-Claro que sí –Silvia a su vez, también sonreía.

El teléfono interrumpió la complicidad del momento.

-Es mi móvil –Pepa lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y se lo tendió a Silvia-, ¿te importa contestar?

-Claro –en la pantalla iluminada se leía "paquito"-. Hola Paco.

-¿Quién es? –dijo él extrañado-. ¡Uy! Perdone, que me parece que me equivocado al marcar…

-¡Paco, Paco! Que soy Silvia –le aclaró-. Es que Pepa va conduciendo.

-¡Ah! Bueno… mira, mejor que estéis las dos. Os llamo por orden de Lola, que quiere que cenemos todos en casa. Ha dicho algo de vuestro cumpleaños. A las nueve –Paco gritaba.

-Vale, cuñado. Oye, ¿qué es ese jaleo que hay de fondo?

-Nada, nada, que estoy en la puerta y está todo lleno de periodistas haciendo preguntas. Mejor no aparezcáis por aquí, que os van a acribillar.

-Gracias por la información. Nos vemos luego –se volvió hacia Pepa para devolverle el teléfono-. Mi hermana ha organizado algún tipo de cena; que estemos en su casa a las nueve. Y que no vayamos por comisaría, que la prensa sigue a la caza del titular –Pepa hizo un mohín al escuchar aquello. Se oyó el móvil de Silvia-. Dime papá.

-Hija, me ha llamado Lola por no se qué de una cena, y me ha amenazado con dejarme sin comer si no te avisaba.

-Sí, papá, lo sé. Ha llamado antes Paco.

-Joder, y entonces, ¿para que me llama a mí Lola? Cómo si no tuviera nada más que hacer que ir dando recaditos, me cago en la leche.

-Tú no te preocupes, que te dará de cenar. Allí estaremos –colgó antes de que el comisario empezara a escupir más lindezas.

-¿Tu padre quiere que vayamos a verlo? –quiso saber Pepa.

-No, parece ser que Lola también le dijo a él que me avisara. Creo que quiere asegurarse de que nadie se escaquea –dijo Silvia. El móvil de Pepa volvió a sonar y Silvia lo cogió otra vez con un suspiro.

-Debe ser Sarita para decirnos que vayamos a cenar –dijo Pepa divertida.

-¿Diga? –preguntó Silvia al no reconocer el número.

-¿Hablo con la subinspectora Miranda? –dijo una voz de hombre.

-No, ella está conduciendo. Soy la inspectora Castro.

-Soy Emilio Garay, les llamo de la redacción de "El País", quería saber si…

-No hay comentarios –Silvia colgó de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Pepa. El teléfono volvió a sonar y cortó la llamada.

-Es un periodista.

-¿Cómo coño ha conseguido el número?

-Vete a saber –ahora sonaba el de Silvia. Número desconocido. Cortó de nuevo y apagó los teléfonos-. Ahora sí se va a convertir en una pesadilla… Voto por ir directamente a casa de Paco. Allí habrá tranquilidad y podremos olvidar esto durante un rato.

Pepa aparcó en frente de la corrala, y se giró hacia Silvia, que había pasado el resto del trayecto en silencio, muy seria.

-No te preocupes tanto, pelirroja, mañana cogemos unos teléfonos de tarjeta de la comisaría y ningún periodista nos vuelve a molestar. Y sonríe un poco, que así tan seria no estás ni la mitad de bonita –alargó la mano para coger la suya.

Sintió cómo le cogía la mano, pero, por un segundo, dejó de verla, dejó de ver el coche, la corrala, las calles de Madrid… Vio los olivos, estaba sentada en la tierra, a la sombra de los árboles, y sus ojos, oscuros, brillantes, tan cerca… tan dentro de ella… Un momento después volvía a estar en el coche. Pepa la miraba, pero parecía no estar allí; la vio sacudir la cabeza, y entonces sí, fijó sus ojos en los de Silvia, que apartó la mano.

-Tú también lo has sentido –afirmó Pepa.

Silvia salió del coche sin responder. Claro que lo había sentido, como había sentido el imán de aquellos grandes ojos oscuros sobre ella, la necesidad de acercarse que la acuciaba desde que la tuvo delante por primera vez en aquél despacho. Sentía la felicidad que la recorría cuando la veía por la mañana. Pero no sabía si podía enfrentarse a ello.

-Silvia, espera –Pepa salió tras ella-, tenemos que hablar.

-No, Pepa, que hay que ayudar a Lola con la cena.

-Olvida la cena. ¿Acaso no lo has visto? He tocado tu piel y ha sido… No me hace falta preguntarte para saberlo, no estoy ciega; tú también tienes las visiones, tampoco tocas el arma… y estoy segura de que también tienes los sueños.

-No sé qué quieres decir –dijo Silvia evasiva mientras seguía caminando.

-De acuerdo, no quieres hablar –Pepa la cogió y la obligó a girarse-, pero me vas a escuchar a mí. Hace casi un año empecé a tener sueños muy raros. Soñaba con Paco llorando, abrazado a Lola, pero estaban distintos, como si hiciera cientos de años. Una semana después apareció aquél cadáver, y cuando fui a examinar aquél trozo de metal… era dolor… sólo dolor, como si en mi mente no hubiera nada más –su rostro estaba crispado, y parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo para seguir hablando. Y de pronto su cara se dulcificó-. Desde aquél día empecé a soñar contigo. Nos veía hablar, jugar, luchar… me despertaba con la sensación de que durmiendo tenía algo muy valioso que perdía en cuanto me despertaba. Cuando te vi, delante de mí, pensé que me estaba volviendo loca, pero eras tú, tu pelo, tus ojos, tu piel, tu voz… Y ahora mismo, ahí, en el coche, el rozar la piel de tu mano ha sido como estar…

-…En el olivar –Silvia no pudo contenerse; los nervios y la incertidumbre pudieron con ella, y empezó a llorar-. No lo entiendo, me tocaste ayer en los archivos y esto no ocurrió, y los sueños… ¿Qué significa todo esto, Pepa?

-No lo sé –dijo Pepa abrazando a Silva, consolándola en sus brazos, acariciando sus rizos, hablándole con ternura-. Aún no lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos, ¿vale? Te prometo que lo sabremos.

Siguieron allí, abrazadas, durante mucho tiempo. Ninguna de las dos habló, no hacía falta, porque a pesar de todas las preguntas, de todas las dudas, a pesar del miedo, estar juntas las llenaba de paz.

Se separaron cuando encendieron las farolas de la calle. Se les había echo de noche. Silvia estaba más tranquila, y Pepa le transmitía aquella fuerza que emanaba su mirada.

Para cuando entraron en casa de sus hermanos, Lola estaba histérica. Iba de un lado a otro de la cocina, frenética, removiendo varias ollas y sartenes a la vez que picaba cebolla, exprimía naranjas y ponía la mesa.

-¡Oh, que bien que habéis llegado! –en cuanto las vio las puso a trabajar-. Pepa, las naranjas, necesito un litro de zumo. Silvia, que no se queme la cebolla.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, hermana –dijo Silvia con sarcasmo.

-Sí, sí, pero ahora la cena, que se me ha hecho tarde en el bar y luego vienen estos como lobos. Que parece que pasan hambre.

-¿Qué es todo esto Lola? –preguntó Pepa sin dejar de exprimir, no fuera a caerle la primera bronca. Silvia le sonreía.

-Es que se me ha ocurrido que ya que estamos todos, podíamos celebrar vuestro cumpleaños toda la familia, con algo especial. Estoy haciendo lasaña de bacalao con setas y lomo a la naranja.

El menú sonaba estupendamente, aunque habrían preferido algo más sencillo y que no requiriera horas de preparación. Trabajaron a las órdenes de Lola desmigando el bacalao, cociendo boletus, y fileteando el lomo, mientras iba llegando el resto, que rápidamente, y en vista de la situación, adujeron excusas varias para volver a salir y no regresar hasta las nueve. Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, una al lado de la otra, ellas sí que tenían un hambre canina.

-Vamos a brindar –dijo Lola levantando su copa-. Por Pepa y Silvia, y porque por fin podemos celebrar sus cumpleaños todos juntos.

-Sí que es verdad, cariño –dijo Paco-, que mi hermana, con eso de que siempre está muy ocupada nunca viene a vernos.

-Tú tampoco vas, y mira que te tengo dicho que tengo un piso grande –se defendió Pepa-. Con la de sitios buenos para tapear que yo me sé, Paquito, que te llevaría a las "columnas" a desayunar tostadas con manteca, …

-Bueno, pero es que el trabajo, y la familia… -Paco no sabía si seguir poniendo excusas o apuntarse de excursión a Sevilla en cuanto su hermana se fuera de vuelta.

-Déjalo Paco –le dijo su hermana-. Yo te entiendo, porque soy la primera que siempre tengo algo que hacer… pero ahora estoy aquí, así que disfrutemos. Ya veremos que hacemos después.

-¿Sólo te vas a quedar hasta que resuelvas este caso, tita? –preguntó Sara.

-Pues… -miró a Silvia de reojo, pero ésta tenía la vista fija en el plato-. No lo sé, Sarita. La verdad es que la familia tira mucho…

-Uy, uy, uyyy… -dijo Lola emocionada-, eso es que hay alguien aquí, ¿a qué sí?

-¿Eh? –Pepa no lo entendió.

-Hay alguien en tu vida, ¿verdad? Alguien que te gusta, quiero decir –explicó Lola con una sonrisa.

-Yo quiero saber quién es –dijo Sara emocionada.

-Pero que manía tenéis con emparejarme. Si ya os dije que estaba soltera y sin compromiso –Pepa cambió de tema antes de que le buscaran alguna cita a ciegas, cosa que Rita ya quiso hacer el mismo día que la conoció-. ¿Y qué tal todo por comisaría?

-Andamos un poco acelerados –explicó Sara-, porque con tanta prensa en la puerta, aquello es un guirigay.

-Imagino –intervino Silvia-. A nosotras nos ha llamado un periodista esta tarde.

-¿Qué? –Don Lorenzo, que hasta entonces no había abierto la boca, recuperó el tiempo perdido.- ¿Cómo no lo habéis dicho nada más entrar por esa puerta? Mañana hay que facilitaros teléfonos con tarjeta, hay en comisaría. Se los pedía a Gonzalo nada más llegar. No le habréis dicho nada, ¿no? Este caso es "sin comentarios" hasta que tengamos algo consistente, no se puede ir alarmando a la población…

-Papá, por Dios –dijo Lola-, respira.

-No le hemos dicho nada, papá –aclaró Silvia-. No somos novatas, y somos las primeras que queremos llevar esto con sigilo, porque si no van a salir pistas falsas como rosquillas. Y ya habíamos pensado en los teléfonos.

-¿Habéis avanzado con el profesor ese? –quiso saber Paco.

-Lo cierto es que sí –Pepa les resumió lo que habían hablado con Vázquez y la teoría de Silvia sobre un duelista, entre muchas protestas de Lola por hablar de trabajo en la mesa.

-Parece buena idea –les dijo el comisario-. Seguid con eso mañana, a ver a dónde os lleva.

-Ale, y se acabó ya el trabajo –Lola estaba harta-. Por qué no nos cuentas más cosas de ti, Pepa. Que el fin de semana pasado, con tanta gente, seguro que te dejaste cosas sin decir.

Hablaron de la vida de Pepa en Sevilla, de planes de viajes, de la historia de Sarita con Lucas… La cena se extendió hasta la madrugada, entre copas y dulces, y acabó antes de lo que querían porque Don Lorenzo amenazó con suspenderlos a todos si no se iban a la cama. "Si seguís aquí, mañana seguro que no trabaja ni Dios, cojones", les dijo.

Salieron juntas, sonriendo, pero sin mencionar lo que había ocurrido antes de llegar, en un mudo acuerdo por no invocar los fantasmas que las atormentaban. Silvia quedó en dejar a Pepa en su casa, y recogerla por la mañana. Su coche seguía en el parking de comisaría. Pero apenas había arrancado, tras bajarse Pepa, cuando vio una sombra abalanzarse sobre ella. Clavó el freno, y salió a toda prisa, desenfundando el arma. El tipo, envuelto en ropas negras, salió corriendo y se perdió de vista antes de darle tiempo a recorrer los 100 metros que las separaban. Pepa estaba en el suelo, pero se movía. Con el miedo rasgándole el alma, se agachó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién era? –le cogió la cara para enfocar su mirada, recorrió sus brazos para comprobar que estaban bien, y metió la mano bajo el jersey para palpar su pecho y su abdomen, y asegurarse de que no la había herido.

-Estoy bien, pelirroja –dijo Pepa mientras se levantaba, y se abrazaba a ella. Por un instante, creyó que no volvería a tenerla en sus brazos. Esa idea la llevó a estrecharla más fuerte, a sentir su cuerpo completamente pegado al suyo.

-¿Estás segura? –a Silvia le temblaba la voz. Durante esos interminables segundos se había apoderado de ella un pánico irracional, se le había puesto el corazón en la boca y los nervios a flor de piel-. Pensé que iba a perderte, que no volvería a escuchar tu voz, a ver tus ojos, a sentirte… No quiero perderte, me niego a perderte, no ahora que te he encontrado.

Tardaron horas en moverse, en calmarse, en templar sus nervios; horas en las que sólo querían sentirse juntas, a salvo, lejos de todo y de todos, sin nada más que escuchar que sus corazones latiendo. Sólo para sentirse vivas en brazos de la otra.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Sueños.**

_Tiró el pergamino a la chimenea, y vio cómo el fuego consumía las palabras, pero no borraba las lágrimas. Era la quinta carta que quemaba en otros tantos días. María José insistía en verla, pero no podía… Durante aquellos meses, los besos robados, febriles e intensos, a la sombra de los olivos habían sido suficientes para calmar su corazón, pero hacía tiempo que su cuerpo pedía más, más contacto, más roce, más piel. Le daba miedo acercarse a ella y no poder contenerse, no poder parar, no querer que ella parara. Así que se alejó, dejó de verla, de salir, cortó toda comunicación. Pero María José no se había rendido, y se las arreglaba para hacerle llegar aquellas cartas que ella leía una y otra vez para sentirla cerca, hasta que el dolor era tan fuerte que no aguantaba más, y las echaba al fuego._

_Todo el palacio estaba en silencio cuando tuvo fuerzas para irse a la cama, por eso le extrañó oír pasos en el pasillo. Pensó que sería la guardia haciendo la ronda, pero los ruidos se detuvieron frente a su puerta. Dudó si gritar o no; tal vez no era más que su imaginación, pero no pudo evitar pensar en un atentado contra la hija del gobernador. Abrió el baúl y sacó el estoque que ella le había enseñado a manejar. Si venían a por su vida, estaba dispuesta a llevarse a quién fuera por delante._

_Pero lo que vio fue un sobre deslizarse bajo la puerta. Se mantuvo a la espera, pero ya no escuchó nada más. Se acercó sin bajar la guardia, y atrajo el pergamino con la punta de la espada para mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la puerta. Cuando lo tuvo en las manos, volvió a alejarse hasta la cama. _

_Lo abrió: "Si tú no quieres verme, yo necesito verte a ti. Estaré ante esta habitación hasta que me abras, o los soldados vengan a prenderme". No tenía firma, pero no le hizo falta. Pensó en no dejarla entrar, sabía que no era tan fuerte, y que si la veía…, pero si la descubrían allí, agazapada en un pasillo, los soldados la atacarían antes de reconocerla.  
La vio nada más girar la puerta, con el atuendo de hombre que solía usar cuando salía de noche, altiva y hermosa, incluso en su ira, que arrancaba destellos a sus ojos. Entró sin emitir ningún sonido. No se dijeron nada, no había palabras para expresarse. Silvia pedía con su mirada suplicante que la entendiera, que respetara su intento de olvidar. María José se acercó, despacio, pero sin vacilar, hasta estar frente a Silvia. Su enfado, mascado durante semanas apartada de ella se había diluido a los pocos segundos de verla. Estaba tan bonita como siempre, y no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro. Silvia se estremeció, sintiendo que en ese mismo instante moría cualquier intento de escapar al sentimiento que había crecido con ella, cualquier intento de enterrarlo se desvanecía. Hacía meses, tal vez años, que sabía perfectamente que aquella mujer, era lo que más quería en el mundo. María José era su principio, su centro, su alma._

_A la mano que tenía en su cara se unió la otra, acariciando su cuello, y ahí acabó el último rastro de resistencia. Silvia la besó con urgencia, con el deseo acumulado de tantos días sin sus labios, sin su olor, sin sus manos… Buscó su lengua, y recorrió su cuello, sintió sus dientes en el lóbulo de la oreja, volvió a su boca… Puso las manos en el cuello de María José, y estas tomaron su propio camino, buscando sus hombros, adivinando su pecho, pidiendo más piel. María José se sacó la camisa por la cabeza, dejándole ver su piel tostada, su pecho firme, su vientre liso. Acercó las manos, pero el miedo hizo amago de presencia. _

_Silvia se dio la vuelta, consciente de que, en aquél momento, iba a decidir el resto de su vida: la mujer a la que amaba podía llevarla a la hoguera; vivir sin ella, sería la muerte en vida._

_Alargó las manos hacia su pecho, y empezó a desatar las cintas de su vestido. Notaba la mirada de María José clavada en su espalda. Sintió la descarga que recorría cada nervio de su cuerpo, el cosquilleo de su piel, el corazón bombeando con fuerza. Le temblaban las manos, mientras deshacía los nudos; los lazos resbalaban entre sus dedos. Abrió el vestido, dejando sus hombros al aire. La oyó moverse sólo un segundo antes de notar su aliento en la nuca, sus manos tirando del vestido, su respiración entrecortada. _

_Cuando el vestido estuvo en el suelo se volvió hacia ella. Jamás olvidaría la expresión de sus ojos en ese instante, rebosantes de amor. _

_Silvia habló entonces por fin: "Te quiero"._

Jueves, 26 de enero de 2009.

Tumbada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, Silvia era incapaz de alejar de su mente la imagen de aquellos dos cuerpos anhelantes, llenos de deseo. Podía notar aquellas largas piernas envolviendo su cuerpo, sus manos recorriendo su espalda, el contraste de sus pieles, la cascada de sus cabellos, sus besos. Y aquellos ojos…

Se preguntó si Pepa seguiría dormida en la otra habitación, o si habría soñado. Y se preguntaba si habría soñado lo mismo que ella.

Y eso que tenia cosas más urgentes en qué pensar. Habían llegado a casa de Silvia agotadas mentalmente, tras mucho insistirle a Pepa que su piso no era seguro, ya que parecía que sabían la dirección, y que más valía tomarse en serio el aviso hasta que supieran algo más. El individuo que la había abordado no la hirió, pero le dejó sentir en el cuello el frío filo de una finísima hoja, y una advertencia muy clara: "Único aviso. Dejadlo".

Sonaron unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-Pasa –dijo Silvia incorporándose. Una Pepa somnolienta, con un pijama que le había prestado la noche anterior, asomó la cabeza.

-Buenos días, pelirroja. No quería despertarte, pero no encuentro las cosas de desayuno.

-No, tranquila, estaba despierta. Ahora voy.

-Te espero en la cocina.

Pepa cerró la puerta, y oyó sus pasos alejándose. Silvia se echó la bata encima antes de salir. La encontró apartando la leche del fuego, y le indicó el armario del pasillo que usaba como despensa.

-Te has levantado muy temprano –le comentó Silvia mientras ponía la mesa.

-Me desperté hace un rato, y no soy capaz de volver a dormir una vez abro los ojos –Pepa puso las tazas en la mesa y le indicó que se sentara.

-¿Has…has soñado? –Silvia notó como se ponía roja al preguntarlo.

-Sí –Pepa no parecía estar incómoda, pero no hizo comentarios sobre el contenido de su sueño-. ¿Y tú?

-También.

-¿Te importa que hablemos de ello?

-¿Servirá de algo? –Silvia no estaba segura de que las respuestas supusieran un alivio.

-No lo sé, Silvia, no tengo ni idea de por qué nos pasa esto; al principio creí que eran simples sueños, y entonces empezaron a tener una secuencia lógica... ya no supe que pensar. Tenía miedo de comentarlo y que me llamaran loca, o me enviaran al loquero. Y ahora contigo al menos puedo hablarlo; quizá entre las dos encontremos la solución. ¿Cuándo empezaron los tuyos?

-La noche anterior a que encontraran el cadáver tuve el primero. Se parecía al que tú me contaste: Lola lloraba mientras Paco le decía que alguien había muerto. También estaban distintos, raros, como en una película sobre la edad media. Luego empecé a soñar contigo –Silvia recordó algo que Pepa le había dicho la noche anterior, y tenía una pregunta-. ¿Llevas todo el año soñando?

-Prácticamente. Al empezar fueron más espaciados, y también eran más cortos: unas cuantas imágenes, algunas conversaciones… con el tiempo se fueron haciendo más seguidos, y hace algunas semanas que sueño cada noche.

-Si quitamos el primero, los demás que yo he tenido también parecen tener un patrón. Como si fuera una historia –dijo Silvia.

-¿Qué historia te cuentan? –Pepa lo sospechaba, y el súbito rubor de Silvia, que parecía avergonzada de pronto fueron la confirmación. Puso una mano sobre su brazo y la animó a seguir-. Tranquila, soy yo, no voy a tacharte de loca ni voy a reírme.

-La primera vez que soñé contigo –empezó Silvia con un suspiro-, era como si mi padre nos presentara.

-Recuerdo ese sueño… -dijo Pepa con un toque de melancolía en la voz-. Podía verme avanzar por aquél enorme salón, con mi madre hablando sin parar sobre la suerte que era para la familia el buen matrimonio que iba a tener mi hermano.

-En el mío, yo cuchicheaba con Lola sobre la suerte que tenía de amar a su futuro marido –Silvia no pudo contenerse, se sentía tan cómoda, tan relajada hablando con Pepa… como si aquella locura fuera de lo más normal-. Y todo el mundo te llamaba María José.

-Sí, esa debe ser la peor parte de todo esto, oír mi nombre completo continuamente –Silvia se sorprendió; sabía que no le gustaba mucho su nombre, pero no esperaba el humor con el que Pepa se tomaba aquello-. Antes de ése, yo había soñado ya con Paco, que me anunciaba que iba a casarse, y que estaba muy feliz. Y después, recuerdo uno en el que me pedías que te enseñara a pelear con una espada.

Silvia le contó los demás, tratando de no dejarse ningún detalle, pero omitiendo las impresiones y sentimientos que Pepa despertaba en ella. Pero si los suyos ya semejaban ser correlativos, Pepa tenía toda la historia, y le iba apuntando escenas que cuadraban intercaladas en las suyas. Le dijo cómo transcurría la cena de compromiso de aquel Paco y aquella Lola, sentadas una frente a otra, cruzando miradas divertidas, hablando sin parar. Y cómo la había perseguido, pidiéndole una y otra vez que la enseñara a manejar la espada, y cómo la Silvia de sus sueños se había sorprendido al verla vestida de hombre.

-Yo no tuve ese, aunque sí soñé con un día en que practicábamos, y yo me cansaba, y tú me decías que me faltaba práctica. Y te miraba manejar la espada, con tanta facilidad; te admiraba –Silvia a pesar de hacer el esfuerzo, no pudo evitar que, en ocasiones, el tono de su voz la traicionara, revelando más de lo que pretendía sobre sus sentimientos.

-Los primeros sueños que yo tuve intentando enseñarte eran en un patio, algo así como mi casa, muy grande, de muros altos para que nadie nos viera, pero un día te llevé a una laguna preciosa, rodeada de montes suaves, en la falda de la sierra. A partir de entonces, siempre nos veía allí.

-Los olivos… -Silvia cerró los ojos para evocar ese sueño-. Tu madre te quería casar, y tú te negaste.

-Fue el primer sueño en el que… -Pepa se interrumpió. Las dos sabían a qué se refería-. Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

-No importa –dijo Silvia, reflexionando sobre aquellas palabras: "la primera vez"; para ella había sido la única, aparte del sueño de esa mañana, pero Pepa parecía recordar otras veces-, continúa.

-Mi madre no se conformó con mi negativa, y mi hermano mucho menos. Preparó decenas de fiestas en su casa para que todos los nobles y militares me conocieran. Una noche, me dijo que uno de los capitanes había pedido mi mano. Y la había aceptado.

-Nunca he soñado con tu boda –dijo Silvia sorprendida, rememorando el último.

-Yo tampoco. Esa noche soñé que lloraba sin parar, hasta que tu hermana me encontraba acurrucada frente al hogar. Intentaba consolarme, pero yo le decía que no había consuelo, que casándome lo perdería todo… te perdería.

-¿No hubo boda?

-No lo sé. Lo siguiente que sé es que tú no querías estar conmigo, te alejaste, pensando que ese matrimonio te ayudaría a olvidarme, pero me las ingenié para colarme en casa de tu padre.

-El sueño de esta noche.

Se quedaron mirándose, entendiendo con sus ojos que habían soñado lo mismo. La misma historia para las dos. Silvia pensó que debería estar asustada, más que nunca, pero no podía. La presencia de Pepa, sentirla tan cercana, y no sólo físicamente, alejaba cualquier temor.

-¿Por qué cuando te toqué en el coche –preguntó Silvia-, ocurrió aquello?

-¿Y por qué el dolor cuándo tocamos esa punta de espadín?-dijo Pepa a modo de contestación, dándole a entender que no tenía respuestas, sólo más preguntas.

La mención al caso hizo que volviera a sus mentes el ataque de la noche anterior.

-Creo que es hora de irnos –Pepa se levantó-. Tendremos que informar de lo de anoche y lanzar el aviso de que el tipo se está moviendo. Habrá que buscarle sentido a todo esto en otro momento.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Buscando al espadachín.**

Esquivaron las preguntas de la prensa como pudieron, con mucha paciencia y sonrisas, y con el consabido "sin comentarios" en todo momento. Habían intentado llegar temprano para evitarlo, pero parecía que los periodistas estaban acampados en la puerta de comisaría.

Una vez dentro, fueron directamente al despacho de Montoya.

-Hola chicas –les dijo nada más verlas entrar-, ya me ha avisado el comisario de que algunos periodistas han conseguido vuestro móvil.

-Un incordio más, por si no teníamos bastantes –a Pepa le parecía especialmente nefasta la intromisión, ya que al estar lejos de su casa, quedarse sin teléfono suponía que nadie, salvo la familia, podría ponerse en contacto con ella.

-Os he preparado estos dos –Gonzalo les tendió un terminal a cada una-. En la tarjetita va vuestro número y el pin. Sólo en esta comisaría tenemos el número.

-¿No se lo vais a dar a Lola? –a Silvia le extrañaba que su hermana aceptara sin más el no poder llamarlas.

-La comisaría y Lola, claro. Total, ya lo tienen tu padre, tu cuñado y tu sobrina.

-Ha venido a protestar –le dijo Silvia a Pepa con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ha llamado hace un rato echa una furia –admitió Gonzalo-. Estaba indignada porque según ella, no darle vuestros móviles era como considerarla sospechosa de filtrar información. Tu padre ha tenido que ceder. Don Lorenzo también me ha comentado vuestra teoría del espadachín, ¿por dónde vais a empezar?

-Antes de hacer nada deberías saber algo –el tono pétreo de Pepa puso en alerta a Montoya.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Anoche, cuando Silvia me dejó en casa, un tipo se me abalanzó encima y me tiró al suelo. Me puso en el cuello un cuchillo y me dijo que era el único aviso, que dejáramos el caso.

-¿Te hirió? –Montoya estaba pálido.

-No, Silvia apenas había arrancado el coche y llegó enseguida. Estoy bien, sólo fue el susto.

-¿Pudisteis verlo?

-Un tipo de mi altura, aproximadamente, no muy corpulento, todo de negro –Pepa repasaba mentalmente los detalles para que no se le olvidara nada.

-¿Recuerdas algo del cuchillo? –quiso saber Gonzalo.

-No, ni siquiera llegué a verlo, sólo a sentir la hoja en el cuello. Pero debía estar bien afilado, porque sin apenas fuerza estuvo a punto de cortarme.

-¿Tú lo viste mejor, Silvia?

-No, Gonzalo –Silvia movía la cabeza con pesadumbre-. Sólo que iba de negro, con una capucha sobre la cabeza. Era imposible distinguir nada. Me llevé a Pepa a dormir a casa, y creo que no debería volver a su piso todavía.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pepa habla con tu hermano, a ver si te puedes quedar en su casa. Y Silvia, tú también.

-¿Qué? ¿Todos metidos en casa de Paco? –preguntó Pepa-. No cabemos, vamos a tener que dormir en el suelo de la cocina.

-Haced una cosa, tirad para la mesa y trazáis el plan que queréis seguir mientras veo cómo lo soluciono.

Mientras Montoya se pasaba varias horas colgado al teléfono, las chicas hicieron una lista de academias de esgrima, y fueron llamando a todas; se centraron en las de Madrid y Sevilla, y sus alrededores. Consiguieron datos de la federación sobre antiguos deportistas, ya retirados, y se dieron cuenta de que, por minoritario que fuera ese deporte, tendrían que hablar con demasiada gente. Necesitaban un filtro que redujera la lista. En eso estaban cuando llegó de nuevo Montoya.

-Vale, os he conseguido una habitación de hotel en las afueras. Algo muy discreto. Sólo el comisario y yo tenemos la dirección y nadie, repito, nadie, debe saberla.

-Creo que exageras, fue un ataque en la calle, aprovechó que era de noche y que iba sola. Ese tipo no va a ponerse a derribar la puerta de mi casa, es muy cuidadoso –dijo Pepa.

-Ese tipo lleva suelto quizá más de 30 años, porque conseguía que la gente a la que quería matar desapareciera sin rastros de violencia. Si cree que lo estáis cercando se pondrá nervioso, y que conozca tu piso, que es de alquiler y no está a tu nombre, significa que consigue información de primera. Vais a iros a ese hotel, y vais a dejar aquí vuestros coches –Gonzalo les ofreció unas llaves-. Son de un coche K. A partir de ahora, es vuestro nuevo vehículo. ¿Cómo lleváis eso?

-Es demasiada gente para entrevistar. Por poco que les preguntemos tardaríamos semanas –Silvia parecía descorazonada.

-No vais a ir vosotras. Intentad reducir esa lista, y se la daré a las patrullas. Ellas se encargan de preguntar.

-Es nuestro caso –protestó Pepa.

-Sí, y por eso os han amenazado –la voz de Montoya indicaba que no había lugar a la protesta-. No vais a recorreros Madrid alegremente, exponiéndoos sin necesidad. He cursado una circular a todas las comisarías: cualquiera que pregunte por vosotras tiene que identificarse; si se pone muy insistente, lo retendrán.

-Odio necesitar protección –dijo Pepa en cuanto Gonzalo se alejó.

-Yo también, pero tiene razón –le dijo Silvia, que reconoció en la mirada de Pepa la angustia de no tener el control de su propia vida-. Si nos ha localizado, tendremos que ir con cuidado.

-Ya lo sé, pero no dejo de sentir que le estamos siguiendo el juego, que nos tiene donde él quiere.

-Piensa que al menos estarás conmigo –dijo Silvia en un intento de animarla; la dureza que había nublado los ojos de Pepa se suavizó-, y centrémonos en la lista. Podemos eliminar a los que lleven menos tiempo. Si ha pisado alguna academia, debe hacer mucho que no se rebaja a pelear con un novato.

-¿Qué edad le calculas? –le preguntó Pepa.

-Creo que ese tío imita el estilo de algún duelista que se hiciera famoso. Yo partiría de los dos últimos cadáveres. Si empezó en el 79, con unos 20 a 25 años, ahora estará entre los 50 y los 55.

-Eso nos deja a todos los que practican esgrima desde el año 1979.

-No, también hay que mirar los anteriores –dijo Silvia.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si recurrió a enfrentamientos reales, ya te dije que dudo que volviera a la esgrima deportiva. Para él eso sería como rebajarse. Hay que buscar a alguien que empezó a entrenarse a mediados de los setenta. Cuando se consideró bueno, empezó a matar.

-Vale, me has convencido –Pepa le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

Trabajaron toda la mañana en la dichosa lista. Seguían teniendo muchos nombres y demasiado trabajo de oficina por delante, sobre todo porque aquellas personas, en su mayoría, ya no estaban federadas. No tenían direcciones ni teléfonos actualizados. Les esperaba un día horrible al teléfono.

A la hora de comer habían reducido la lista a 67 nombres. Seguían siendo muchos, pero era un número más manejable. El mayor problema es que algunos estaban repartidos por distintas ciudades. Estaban acabando de agruparlos por zonas cuando llegó Rita.

-Inspectoras, hay un tal Sr. Garay al teléfono, que lleva toda la mañana insistiendo para hablar con ustedes, y que dice que es importante –les dijo.

-Es de la prensa, Rita. Le dices que "sin comentarios" y que no vuelva a llamar. Si lo hace, le cuelgas –le indicó Silvia -. ¿Está Montoya en su despacho?

-Sí, allí lleva el pobretico toda la mañana metido, sin salir ni hablar con nadie, que me parece a mí que algo le ronda la cabeza, Silvita –contestó Rita antes de alejarse.

-Antes de llevarle la lista –dijo Pepa-, habría que decidir qué es lo que queremos que los chicos pregunten. No vamos a ir nosotras, ni le veremos la cara a esa gente; deberíamos dejar unas instrucciones muy claras de lo que buscamos.

-No te preocupes, Pepa. Son policías. Saben hacer su trabajo, y qué preguntar.

-Me quedaría más tranquila yendo yo –bufó Pepa.

-Ni se te ocurra. Si por una casualidad él está en esta lista y nos plantamos delante de él…

-Lo sé, lo sé, no pongas esa cara de susto, Silvia, que no voy a hacer locuras. Vamos a ver a Gonzalo.

Montoya aprobó su plan de trabajo. Les dijo que las entrevistas de Madrid se las encargaría a Paco, lo que pareció contentar a Pepa, que a pesar de todo, seguía enfadada con él por no dejarla ir. Las mandó a casa para que recogieran sus cosas y se instalaran en el hotel. Mañana revisarían los primeros resultados.

Salieron con la intención de a parar en los Cachis, pero un rápido vistazo las desanimó. Todos los equipos de televisión y prensa escrita habían tenido la misma idea. Ya habían dado media vuelta, camino de su nuevo coche, cuando vieron acercarse a la carrera a un joven bajito, de pelo revuelto. Tenía los ojos tan grandes que asemejaba un búho.

-Inspectoras, por favor –les gritaba.

-Sin comentarios –dijo Pepa molesta mientras abría la puerta.

-Será sólo un momento, necesito que hablemos. Soy Garay, he estado llamando a comisaría pero no…

Arrancaron dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Primero pararon en el piso de Pepa, que después de haber deshecho las maletas, una semana después volvía a hacerlas. En casa de Silvia se pararon a comer.

-Antes de ir al hotel deberíamos pasar por la biblioteca –propuso Pepa.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Silvia extrañada.

-Podríamos coger algún libro de esos sobre sueños. Tal vez encontremos algo.

-¿Quieres buscar las respuestas en los panfletos que escriben unos chalados que creen en esos rollos místicos? –a Silvia le indignaba la idea.

-No seas tan borde, y no hablo de mística. Tú eres científica, sabes perfectamente que hay tratados escritos por doctores y psiquiatras. Me refiero a esos: sueños extraños, coincidencias de temática, debe haber cientos de estudios.

-¡Ah! Bueno… -Silvia se sintió muy estúpida. Pepa tenía razón, había literatura seria sobre el tema, y era un buen sitio para empezar-. Perdona, no se me había ocurrido. Es que la idea de recurrir a los fantasmas…

-¿No va con tu mente cartesiana? No te preocupes, y ve a hacer la maleta. Yo recojo –cuando Silvia enfilaba hacia su cuarto, Pepa añadió-. Y como ya te dije anoche, deberías sonreír más; estás más bonita.

Silvia hizo las maletas con una sonrisa; Pepa era un encanto.

Dos horas después, con el maletero a rebosar y varios bultos encajados en los asientos traseros salían de la biblioteca de la facultad de Psiquiatría con una bolsa cada una. Como no tenían mucha idea de qué buscar, habían pedido auxilio a la bibliotecaria, una señora mayor, muy amable, que les recomendó distintas publicaciones y libros variados. Para entenderlo todo, también les añadió un diccionario de términos científicos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Los caballeros del puñal.**

Llegaron al hotel casi a las siete de la tarde. Era un edificio pequeñito, con una bonita fachada que imitaba a la piedra, y balcones con barandas de hierro. La puerta tenía una contra de forja labrada que atravesaron mientras arrastraban las maletas. En recepción, un largo mostrador de madera barnizada, las atendió una chica muy amable.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? –les dijo con una sonrisa profesional.

-Sí, tenemos una reserva para Silvia Castro y María José Miranda –indicó Silvia mientras le entregaba el DNI.

Confirmaron la reserva esta mañana –les dijo tras consultar un pequeño ordenador-, dos habitaciones comunicadas, primera planta. Aquí tienen las llaves. Sigan el pasillo, y suban las escaleras; están en el primer piso. El comedor justo aquí, a la derecha. Las horas de comedor están en la tarjeta que encontrarán sobre las mesitas de noche. Que pasen buena noche.

Tras darle las gracias subieron. Silvia tenía la 103, Pepa la 104. Las habitaciones eran pequeñas, pero muy acogedoras, con camas de matrimonio de cabezales de madera, mesitas a juego y armarios empotrados. El baño, aunque sencillo, era espacioso. Al lado del aparador de la televisión, una puerta doble las comunicaba. Pepa no pudo resistirse a dejarlas abiertas y dedicarse a pasar de una a otra, corriendo y saltando, como si tuviera diez años, decía que era "como en las películas". Bajaron a cenar temprano, una vez colocada la ropa, para ponerse a estudiar los libros que tenían.

Se sentaron a leer sobre la cama de Silvia. Repasaron índices, artículos, estudios. A medianoche, Silvia no había encontrado nada que les sirviera para entender lo que les pasaba, pero de vez en cuando se movía, inquieta, consciente de que tenía el cuerpo de Pepa a escasos centímetros; la miraba de vez en cuando, de reojo, intentando adivinar si ella también estaba alterada. La veía arrugar el entrecejo, concentrada en la lectura, pasar las páginas con sus dedos, largos, habilidosos.

-Aquí no hay nada –dijo Pepa tirando el libro que había estado leyendo y girándose para mirarla-. ¿Tú qué tal?

-Igual, este habla de la respuesta del cerebro a un estímulo durante el sueño, pero no aclara si eso provoca algún tipo de visión concreta.

-¿Crees que soñamos lo mismo por qué recibimos el mismo estímulo?

Silvia se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves? –le dijo Pepa-. Esa es la idea, que sonrías más.

-Porque así estoy más bonita… sí he cogido la idea.

-Eres bonita –recalcó Pepa-, eres preciosa. Antes de venir y conocerte, solía cerrar los ojos varias veces al día para ver tu cara. No había nada más hermoso que recordarte.

Silvia reconoció en aquellas palabras su misma necesidad de evocar las imágenes en su mente, de recrear su rostro, de volver a sentir la presión de su boca. Su ansia por sentirla realmente entre sus brazos, por acariciarla, sus ganas de enredar sus cuerpos. No era una atracción física solamente, sino el sentimiento de estar conectada con ella, de sentirla en el fondo de su corazón, una llamada que iba más allá de los cuerpos.

-No quiero esperar más, Silvia –dijo Pepa moviéndose lentamente hacia ella-. No quiero tener que soñar para estar contigo. Quiero que sea real, quiero sentirte conmigo, a mi lado, dentro de mí, dentro de ti.

Pepa se quedó a escasos milímetros de ella, con el miedo a que quizá Silvia se apartara, pero no lo hizo, si no que cubrió la distancia que faltaba en un segundo, atrapando sus labios, saboreando su boca, abrazándola, pasando las manos por su espalda. Notó como Pepa rodeaba su cintura, recorría su costado, la pegaba a su cuerpo.

Rodaron juntas sobre la cama, descubriéndose por primera vez con la seguridad de conocerse de siempre, empapándose de su sabor, extraño y familiar a la vez, enlazando sus cuerpos, fundiéndose en la otra. No hubo dudas cuando las manos avanzaron bajo la ropa, ni titubeos al desprenderse de ésta. Se conocían y se reconocían con miradas curiosas, se buscaban con los labios y se encontraban, se necesitaban, tiraban la una de la otra, recorriéndose a cada paso con dedos aventureros, indagando en cada lugar, descifrando sus cuerpos, despertando sus sentidos, localizando los más sensibles puntos de la piel y el alma que las llevaron al paraíso.

Viernes, 27 de enero de 2009.

El alba se coló por los ventanales para encontrarlas descansando, muy juntas, con las manos entrelazadas, acoplándose a los huecos de sus cuerpos, la respiración acompasada y la expresión serena.

Silvia fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Sonrió, dejando vagar su mirada por el cuerpo de Pepa, dormida aún. Acarició su pelo. Se sentía llena de calma, plena de dicha. Podría quedarse así toda la vida. Cuando Pepa despertó, el único cambio que podían notar en sus ojos era la felicidad que compartían. Se regalaron un buenos días lleno de besos cortos y suaves, y se obsequiaron un desayuno de saliva y piel, suspendidas en la bruma del tiempo, queriendo que no acabara. Pero el reloj avanzaba, y tuvieron que abandonar la cama, entre guiños, risas y promesas de más, para volver al trabajo.

En comisaría ya las esperaban los informes de algunas patrullas, que se habían encargado de entrevistar a algunos nombres de la lista la tarde anterior. Se sentaron a repasarlas, aunque les costaba concentrarse; continuamente se miraban y reían, deseando escaparse a algún lugar para poder besarse. Silvia sufría una tortura al no poder tocar a Pepa en todo el día, y cuando no podía más, alargaba su mano para rozarla levemente, produciéndoles escalofríos a las dos, y dejándolas con ganas de más contacto. Era tan evidente su falta de interés por el trabajo en ese momento que sus compañeros se acercaban a veces para preguntarles qué era tan divertido.

-¿Qué os pasa esta mañana, muchachas? Que es que no estáis a lo que tenéis que estar –les dijo Rita acercándose a su mesa-. Me parece a mí que algo no me estáis contando, ¿eh?

-¿Qué hay que contar? –Curtiss tenía la antena puesta y no pudo resistir meterse en la conversación. Ni él, ni el resto.

-No hay nada que contar, chicos –dijo Silvia.

-Sí, claro –apuntó Aitor acercándose-. ¿Y esas sonrisitas?

-Pero meteros en vuestros asuntos –Pepa quería parecer seria cuando lo dijo, pero su buen humor la traicionaba.

-¿Y esto? –Kike recogió de la mesa uno de los libros que habían sacado de la biblioteca-. "Sueños: Tratado y significados"; ¿ahora os dedicáis a descifrar sueños?

-¡Uy! –exclamó Rita-. Yo quiero verlo, que yo hace mucho que quiero saber de esas cosas.

-Hacemos una cosa –propuso Silvia-, vosotros os quedáis el librito y nos dejáis trabajar, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué se lo das? Que yo quería mirarlo luego –susurró Pepa en su oído, haciendo que el cuerpo de Silvia reaccionara.

-No te preocupes, si lo que quieres es investigar un poco yo traigo en el bolso el que analiza eso de los sueños coincidentes entre varias personas–contestó Silvia.

La propuesta tuvo buena aceptación, y, libro en mano, se alejaron, dejándolas de nuevo con los informes, aunque no consiguieron avanzar mucho. Seguían intentándolo cuando las llamó Don Lorenzo.

-Silvia, acaban de llamar de la comisaría de San Gregorio –les dijo sin poder disimular cierto nerviosismo-. Tienen retenido a un tío que llegó a primera hora preguntando por vosotras. No llevaba identificación, y se puso muy pesado, quería veros a toda costa. Les he pedido que lo traigan para que podamos hablar con él.

-¿No dijo para qué nos quería? –la voz de Silvia revelaba la tensión.

-No, y está a punto de llegar. Preparaos.

-¡Están aquí, comisario! –Gonzalo llegaba a la carrera.

-A la sala de interrogatorios. Primero entrará Montoya, para tantearlo; luego, si procede, vosotras, que conocéis todos los detalles a fondo, le apretáis las tuercas –explicó el comisario.

Fueron hasta la sala casi corriendo. Las chicas no podían creer que fuera tan fácil y prácticamente se hubiera entregado a la policía. Algo no cuadraba.

Lo descubrieron en cuanto entraron dos policías llevando en volandas al profesor Vázquez.

-¿Pero qué…? –dijo una Pepa totalmente descolocada.

-Este no es el asesino, papá, es el antropólogo –indicó Silvia.

-¿Cómo que el antropólogo? –Don Lorenzo no comprendía-. ¿Y qué hacía preguntando por vosotras?

-¡Los teléfonos! –dijo Pepa de pronto, dándose una palmada en la frente-. Claro, cambiamos los teléfonos para evitar a la prensa, pero no le dimos los nuevos números. Debe haber estado llamando para decirnos qué ha averiguado, y al no localizarnos ha ido a una comisaría.

-Joder, que metedura de pata –Gonzalo entró para indicar a los agentes que custodiaban a Vázquez que lo soltaran.

-Ya les dije que era un error… qué poca educación –decía Vázquez mientras se sacudía la chaqueta. Al verlas entrar a ellas se levantó con una gran sonrisa-. Señoritas, tengo buenas noticias, he estado revisando todo lo que había en el ordenador y los libros y he encontrado algo muy interesante.

-Enseguida le escuchamos, Enrique –Silvia le indicaba con las manos que se tranquilizara-, pero antes díganos: ¿Por qué fue a preguntar por nosotras a la comisaría de San Gregorio?

-Porque me dijeron que eran de esa comisaría –aseveró el profesor.

-No, le dijimos la de San Antonio –dijo Pepa.

-¿De veras? –dijo Vázquez-. Bueno no importa, es que para estas cosas me hago un lío, ¿saben?

-No se preocupe, y díganos qué ha averiguado –le animó Silvia.

-Repasé las frases célebres de varios tomos de citas, y algunos libros importantes, y encontré esto.

-Les tendió una hoja en la que aparecía escrito: "Quod homines, tot sententiae"

-Tendrá que explicarse mejor –le dijo Pepa-, porque esto para mí es un galimatías.

-Es una cita de Terencio. Significa "cuántos hombres, tantas opiniones" –dijo él con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Ya… -Silvia no entendía nada, pero no sabía cómo hacérselo entender sin contrariarlo-. Continúe, por favor.

-Verán, esta cita, aunque es latina, fue adoptada como lema de las monarquías absolutas en la Europa del siglo XVII. Viene a decir que cada hombre tiene una opinión diferente. Viene a ser una queja por la multitud de voces discordantes que se escuchaban en la calle. El objetivo de aquellos reyes, como recordarán, era reinar sin reproches, sin rendir cuentas, sin tener que dar explicaciones. Tener que escuchar a un tipo que pensaba diferente a ellos lo consideraban muy molesto.

-¿Ahora va a decirme que es un rey el que va matando por ahí? –Pepa estaba muy perdida.

-No, pero deben entender la historia. El último de los reyes franceses, Luis XVI, quiso imponer su ley ignorando las demandas del pueblo. Eso hizo estallar la Revolución Francesa. Esta comenzó con la reunión de los representantes de la nobleza, el clero y el pueblo. Los últimos querían mejoras y derechos, y que se eliminaran las prebendas de los otros dos grupos, que siendo minoritarios, concentraban la riqueza en aquél país asolado por el hambre. Como pueden suponer, ni nobles ni Iglesia cedieron ni un ápice, con lo que aquello se convirtió en una farsa. El pueblo se volvió hacia el rey, exigiéndole que legitimara los trabajos de sus diputados, y en temor a que estallase una revuelta, Luis cedió. Sin embargo, los nobles siguieron poniendo trabas, incluso asesinando a diputados del Tercer Estado, es decir, del pueblo llano.

-Profesor, no quisiera resultar impertinente –dijo una impaciente Pepa-, pero ¿qué tiene que ver esta lección de historia con los asesinatos?

-Claro, claro… iré al grano –dijo él a modo de disculpa-. Entre los nobles se formó una facción que se alineó junto al rey y en contra del pueblo. Pretendían mantener las cosas tal y como estaban. Eran un grupo de espadachines, que se bautizaron con el nombre de Los Caballeros del Puñal, y adoptaron esa cita –señaló la hoja en que estaba escrita la frase en latín- como lema. Ese grupo continuó existiendo en el exilio, incluso después del asalto a la Bastilla y el triunfo de la Revolución. Se extendieron por el continente como un club selecto de luchadores, que seguía trabajando para mantener lo que ellos llamaban "el orden establecido". A pesar de ser prohibidos, son muchos los documentos que he encontrado que indican que siguieron existiendo en la clandestinidad, retando a duelo a cuántos consideraban traidores, maleantes o chusma, y dejaban en ellos su firma.

-Eso encaja en nuestra teoría del duelista –Silvia miraba a Pepa, que asintió.

-Un puñado de locos de la espada que se creen tan superiores, que retan a quién consideran innoble a duelo, para matarlo –añadió Vázquez.

-Profesor –Pepa aún tenía una duda-. ¿Usted cree que ese grupo sigue existiendo?

-No puedo asegurarlo. Los últimos datos históricos fiables sitúan a un grupo de ellos a finales del XIX, en el imperio Autro-Húngaro. Luego se les pierde la pista, y sólo hay breves referencias personales en libros de memorias y noticias escabrosas en periódicos de época. Pero no hay modo de comprobar si son verídicos.

-Es decir –Pepa repasaba la información-, que tenemos una secta elitista de espadachines. El problema será encontrarlos.

-Yo empezaría por los herreros –apuntó el profesor.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Silvia.

-Porque el análisis de la punta decía que era nueva, y para eso hace falta alguien que la haga y la acople al arma, para lo cual se necesita a un herrero que cree nuevas puntas una vez usada la anterior.

-¿Un herrero? –dijo Pepa- ¿De los de yunque y martillo?

-Sí, aunque ahora trabajan con técnicas más modernas, claro –aclaró Vázquez.

-Enrique, me gustaría quedarme con estas hojas, la frase y que me repitiera algunos detalles para poder apuntarlos –Silvia rebuscó en su bolso, sacando todo lo que tenía metido en aquel saco, para encontrar el boli.

-¿Tiene problemas al dormir? –dijo el profesor al ver el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa.

-No se preocupe, no tiene que ver con el caso –dijo Silvia.

-Debería probar la tila alpina, es un remedio natural contra el insomnio.

Se despidieron de él en la puerta, con un sinfín de disculpas por el malentendido en la otra comisaría, y dejándole el teléfono nuevo de Silvia por si encontraba algo más.

Lo que sí habían encontrado ellas era más trabajo. Tenían que encontrar herreros que forjaran espadas de hierro, y no sabían en qué lugar del país trabajaba el que buscaban. Decidieron empezar a apuntarlos en una nueva lista, para poder llamar durante la siguiente semana. El fin de semana se les había echado encima.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Un fin de semana tranquilo.**

Acabaron tan tarde, que todos los sitios donde poder ir a cenar ya estaban cerrados. Sin desanimarse lo más mínimo, Pepa recurrió a un 24 horas para hacerse con una variada gama de sándwiches, galletas y helados, que se comieron sobre la cama de Silvia.

-Deberíamos tener algo de comida decente aquí, por si nos pasa otro día –dijo Silvia un poco empachada después de tanto dulce.

-Ni hablar, nos atiborraremos de chocolate a diario, y desayunaremos helado de vainilla –la picó Pepa.

-Con una condición –propuso Silvia con una sonrisa pícara. Pepa arqueó las cejas al verla acercarse-. Que sea como este helado que tienes aquí, en la barbilla.

Silvia acercó su cara a la gota de helado que resbalaba por la cara de Pepa, y lo saboreó con su boca. "Yo también quiero", dijo ella, respondiendo con su lengua sobre los labios de Silvia. La caricia se convirtió en el comienzo del juego. Se fueron besando despacio, con la calma y seguridad de dos amantes que se conocen desde hace tiempo. Avanzaron sin prisa, a través del cuello, dejando marcas de saliva en cada centímetro conquistado. Sus manos se animaron, y los dedos dibujaron su contorno. Los susurros reflejaron su deseo. Se quitaron la ropa sin prisas, descubriendo su desnudez con alegría, regando de caricias cada parte expuesta, volviendo a besarse para sentir el sabor de la otra, murmurando palabras tiernas, que las envolvían en sentimientos que iban más allá del placer.

-Te quiero –le dijo Silvia muy cerca de su oído.

-Yo también te quiero, mi niña –contestó Pepa mirándola a los ojos.

Esa noche volvieron a descubrirse, aprendiendo y recordando la ruta del éxtasis, pidiendo y complaciendo, hasta que sus cuerpos, exhaustos y satisfechos, cayeron rendidos.

Sábado, 28 de enero de 2009.

Silvia alargaba la mano, pero no llegaba a apagar el despertador. Se movió para alcanzarlo, y al abrir los ojos cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba en casa, y que lo que sonaba, era el nuevo teléfono que les diera Gonzalo. Ni siquiera miró quién llamaba; un sábado, sólo podía ser su hermana.

-Dime Lola –le dijo con voz de dormida.

-¿Todavía estás en la cama? No me lo puedo creer… -Lola sonaba demasiado despierta para el gusto de Silvia; miró el reloj: la una de la tarde-. Que dentro de una hora están todos aquí para comer, espabila.

-Mmmmmm –Pepa se removió y se apretó contra Silvia.

-¿Estás con alguien? –dijo una sorprendida Lola entre susurros-. Perdona, perdona, no lo sabía, no me habías comentado nada… te espero aquí, que me tienes que explicar eso, ¿eh?

-Lola, no… -Silvia no pudo acabar. Le había colgado.

-¿Con quién hablabas? –le dijo Pepa sin abrir los ojos.

-Con Lola, que quiere que vayamos a comer. Y te ha oído.

-¿Qué? –Pepa se despertó de golpe-. ¿Y tú qué le has dicho?

-No me ha dado tiempo a decirle nada. Pero no quiero decir nada aún, quiero disfrutar de ti un poco más, sin tener a todo el mundo pendiente de nosotras.

-¿Cuál es tu plan? –Pepa le sonreía.

-Para empezar, un buen desayuno antes de irnos…

-El de ayer estuvo bien, ¿no crees?

Se enredaron en nuevos nudos de besos y caricias, que empezaron en la cama, y siguieron hasta el baño, donde la piel mojada por el agua adquiría nuevos tonos y sabores con los que deleitarse. Se vistieron de mala gana tras la enésima llamada de Lola, metiéndoles prisa para que no llegaran tarde.

Entraron por la puerta, saludando a Paco y Sara, y Silvia trató de escabullirse hasta el salón, pero Lola era más rápida.

-Silvita, hermana –le dijo-, ayúdame con esto mientras Pepa acaba de poner la mesa con ellos.

Se miraron entre ellas, dándose ánimos, y desando acabar cuanto antes para volver a perderse las dos solas, y tal vez pasear, aprovechando el buen día.

-¿Quién es Silvia? Porque en todo esto tiempo no me habías dicho que hubieras conocido a nadie que te interesara –Lola susurraba tan bajito que Silvia tuvo que esforzarse para entender lo que le decía.

-No es nada de lo que estés pensando. No hay nada que contar.

-Cómo que no hay nada. Silvia, que tenías a alguien a tu lado, lo escuché.

-Lola –la voz de Paco resonó en la cocina-. Vamos a comer ya, cariño, que me muero de hambre.

-Ya vamos, Paquito. Anda, ve a sentarte, yo llevo esto –dijo Lola a su hermana.

Comieron con la algarada habitual en aquella casa, dirigiéndose miradas, bajo la atenta mirada de Lola, que estudiaba a su hermana atentamente. Pero no habían llegado al postre cuando Don Lorenzo recibió una llamada.

-Comisario Castro –dijo-. ¿Dónde? ¿Tienen la identificación? Vamos para allá.

-¿Qué pasa, papá? –preguntó Silvia.

-Han denunciado la desaparición de un hombre y en la pensión donde se alojaba su habitación está echa un desastre. Vosotras no os preocupéis, Paco y yo nos encargamos.

-Yo también me voy con vosotros –dijo Sara para apuntarse a la acción. Los tres salieron a la carrera.

-Entonces nosotras nos vamos –dijo Silvia levantándose.

-Ni hablar –Lola pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con ellas para seguir indagando-. Vosotras os quedáis conmigo a tomar el café, que tengo unas cosillas que comentaros.

-Pero Lola… –Pepa intentó intervenir.

-¿Tú sabes la que te puede caer si papá se entera de que le has dicho a alguien la dirección donde estáis? –les dijo Lola muy seria-. Que os siguen, ya os han atacado, y podemos dar gracias de que quedó en nada. Y tú Pepa, podías intentar que entre en razón, que después de todo, tú te llevaste el susto.

-Lola –consiguió decir Silvia-. Déjame hablar. Lo que escuchaste fue a Pepa. Nos quedamos dormidas en mi cama –aquello no era del todo mentira, pensó, y Lola se quedaría tranquila.

Lola se sorprendió, no le cuadraba, y miró a Pepa, que asentía con la cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿no hay nadie? –preguntó Lola-. ¿Y esa cara de boba que tienes desde hace días? ¿Y la sonrisa?

-¿Boba? –Silvia contestó indignada y fulminó a Pepa, que rompió a reír, con la mirada.

-Nada, Lola, déjalo –dijo Pepa-, y saca esos cafés, que ya nos hemos quedado, nos invitas.

La tarde la pasaron las tres juntas, hablando de todo, aunque sin volver al tema del posible amante de Silvia. Lola, que dudaba de que le hubieran dicho la verdad, no hizo más comentarios, pero las miraba con suspicacia de vez en cuando. Se despidieron en la puerta, ya de noche, y volvieron al hotel. Habían pensado seguir leyendo sobre los sueños, pero al llegar, juntas de nuevo, a solas, no pudieron resistirse a lanzarse en brazos de la otra.

Domingo, 29 enero 2009.

Los planes de pasar el domingo en la cama se fueron al traste a media mañana, lo que tardaron en repiquetear los teléfonos en la mesita. El comisario quería que fueran a echar un vistazo a la habitación del hombre que había desaparecido el día anterior. Pepa quiso saber qué tenía qué ver con ellas, pero como respuesta sólo obtuvo un "vengan sin cuestionar, Miranda".

-No tengo ni idea de qué pintamos allí. Investigamos asesinatos, no desapariciones. –seguía diciendo Pepa.

-A lo mejor han encontrado el cuerpo, y la escena del crimen se parece a los anteriores –aventuró Silvia.

-No creo, tu padre nos lo habría dicho.

-¿Mi padre dando explicaciones de por qué hace la cosas? –dijo Silvia-. Eso ni lo sueñes.

Se miraron de repente. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta. No lo habían notado, estaban tan entregadas, habían conectado de tal forma, que no habían necesitado evocar otras imágenes más que lo que sentían en ese momento, con lo que no repararon en la ausencia de sueños.

-¿Tú has soñado? –preguntó Pepa a bocajarro.

-No –Silvia no sabía qué pensar-. No desde la noche que dormimos en mi casa.

-Ni yo.

-¿Por qué no hemos soñado estas noches que hemos dormido en el hotel? –preguntó Silvia pensando en voz alta.

-Mejor aún –recalcó Pepa-, ¿por qué no hemos soñado desde la primera noche que estuvimos juntas?

-Hay que volver a mirar los libros. En cuanto acabemos con esto nos volvemos a la habitación –sugirió Silvia mientras aparcaban.

En la pensión donde se alojaba el desaparecido no había alojado nadie extraño, ni con antecedentes. El hostal era propiedad de un matrimonio mayor, que alquilaba las habitaciones a obreros que durante la semana venían a trabajar a Madrid, estudiantes, y alguna pareja ocasional. La mayoría paraban allí desde hacía meses, y casi todos se conocían. Todo esto se lo contó Paco mientras subían las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Allí, en la habitación 8, totalmente desordenada, las esperaba Don Lorenzo.

-¿Para qué nos quieres papá? –dijo Silvia.

-Para esto –les tendió varios cuadernos de notas. Los abrieron para leer, pero no había nada. Las hojas que quedaban estaban en blanco; las que posiblemente estuvieran escritas, habían sido arrancadas.

-Han arrancado hojas –comentó Pepa.

-No necesito que recalquéis lo evidente –Don Lorenzo parecía de muy mal humor.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí? –Silvia estaba exasperada. Lo que de verdad quería era poder irse con Pepa al hotel para investigar la razón por la que se habían ido los sueños.

-Porque el desaparecido era periodista. Investigaba el caso que estáis llevando.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? –Pepa se había puesto a revolverlo todo, frenética, buscando algo. No sabía el qué, pero si a aquel periodista se lo habían llevado, los dichosos Caballeros de Puñal, es que había encontrado algo.

-Se llama Emilio Garay, trabaja para "El País"…

-¿Qué? –Silvia no se lo creía-. Es el mismo que consiguió nuestros números y nos llamó. Rita nos dijo que también intentaba localizarnos en comisaría.

-Se han llevado su ordenador, sus notas, el contenido de la papelera y su teléfono no está. Nadie ha sabido nada de él desde el viernes por la mañana, después de salir de la redacción del periódico. La dueña de la pensión nos llamó cuando entró a limpiar el sábado y lo vio todo así. Dice que era un chico muy ordenado –dijo Paco.

-Sabía algo… y nosotras no hablamos con él –Pepa se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-No podíais adivinarlo. No penséis en eso –les dijo Paco-. Concentrémonos en buscar lo que él encontró. Tiene que haber algo, si no aquí, en su casa, o en el periódico.

-¿Dónde vive? –quiso saber Silvia.

-Es de Córdoba, pero trabaja en la redacción de Sevilla –Paco consultaba sus notas-. Por lo que nos han dicho, cubría la muerte de la señora de Sevilla, y al saltar la noticia aquí, lo mandaron para acá.

-Hay que ir allí –exclamó Pepa.

-¿Al periódico? –preguntó Paco.

-No, a Sevilla. Él empezó a buscar allí. Si encontró algo, traería una copia, pero guardaría otra, bien en su casa o en el trabajo. Hay varios nombres de nuestra lista de esgrimistas que viven en Sevilla.

-Preparad las maletas, y cogéis el AVE mañana a primera hora –ordenó Don Lorenzo-. Llamaré a tu comisario esta noche, Miranda. Lo tendrá todo listo para daros un coche y un piso franco. Nada de volver a tu piso ni decirle a nadie que has vuelto; y mucho cuidado, porque si han cogido a ese periodista y él les dice que tiene más información guardada en algún sitio, aparecerán por allí, ¿me habéis entendido?


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: El apartamento del periodista.**

Lunes, 30 de enero de 2009.

Tras una noche en la que apenas pudieron dormir, inmersas en la lectura de sus libros, el viaje en tren supuso una agradable siesta. No habían llegado a ninguna conclusión, y lo único útil que encontraron fueron vagas referencias a series de sueños que empezaban marcadas por un suceso traumático, y acababan cuando la mente volvía a encontrar el equilibrio, aunque no sabían muy bien como relacionarlo con ellas, pues ninguna había pasado recientemente por una situación límite, ni mucho menos, las dos por la misma.

En la estación de Santa Justa las recibió el comisario en persona, que las llevó hasta su nuevo piso, en la calle Santa Ana, en pleno centro, en cuyo garaje encontrarían estacionado el coche que les había asignado. Tenían a su disposición un ordenador con conexión a la red en el salón, por si no querían acercarse a comisaría, evitando así que nadie las viera. Y les facilitó el teléfono de la hermana de Garay, que tenía copia de la llave de su piso, por si querían ir a echar un vistazo. Le dieron las gracias, y le aseguraron que se encargarían de llamarlo para informar de cualquier avance o pista que encontraran.

-Bueno, pelirroja –dijo Pepa mientras colocaban la ropa en el armario-, a ver si esta es la última parada, porque estoy un poco harta de hacer y deshacer la maleta.

-Garay debió llegar hasta ellos, si dejó algo, los encontraremos –dijo Silvia. Y con voz más débil añadió-. Y con suerte, lo encontraremos a él con vida.

-Empecemos por el periódico. Incluso a esos tipos, por muy buenos que sean, les costaría colarse en la redacción de un periódico tan grande sin que nadie se fijara. Mucho menos si pretendían revolver la mesa donde trabaja el desaparecido.

Cogieron el coche, y bajaron por la calle Torneo, para ir bordeando el río hasta Cardenal Bueno. La redacción estaba llena de gente que gritaba, se inclinaba sobre sus ordenadores o corría de un lado a otro llevando fotografías y papeles en la mano. Preguntaron por el redactor jefe, y las llevaron hasta un despacho del fondo. Allí las recibió el jefe directo de Garay.

-La policía nos llamó el sábado, para ver si había vuelto a Sevilla –les decía-, pero por aquí no ha aparecido, no ha llamado ni nos ha enviado nada.

-¿Cuándo fue la última comunicación con él? –preguntó Silvia.

-Me llamó el jueves por la noche, para decirme que tenía algo, que sólo le faltaba una confirmación. Desde entonces, nada –el hombre parecía realmente preocupado.

-¿Solía pasar días sin comunicarse cuando trabajaba en algún artículo? –quiso saber Pepa.

-Dependía del tema. En ocasiones, se pasaba días recabando información de un lado a otro, y confirmándola. Esas veces sí tenía por costumbre no decirme nada hasta que acababa, y al final me presentaba el trabajo. Por eso no le di más importancia al hecho de que no llamara el viernes. Pensé que estaría, como él dijo, confirmando las fuentes.

-¿Podríamos ver su mesa? –pidió Silvia.

-Por supuesto -les dijo-, síganme, aunque no creo que les sirva. Él trabajaba a la antigua, con notas a mano en su libreta. Sólo usaba el ordenador para redactar el artículo al final.

Se miraron muy serias. La noticia de que Garay trabajaba sólo con sus notas fue un mazazo, porque las hojas de sus libretas habían volado. Si no había una copia de algo allí o en su casa, no tendrían nada.

En su mesa no había nada raro, muchas carpetas con trabajos anteriores, y el dossier sobre el caso de la mujer que apareció en Sevilla. Contenía lo mínimo, unos pocos datos que la policía facilitó en rueda de prensa, y que sólo valían para una pequeña reseña en la sección de sucesos. El ordenador estaba intacto. Silvia rebuscó para confirmar el último día que lo usaron, que fue el martes 24 por la mañana. Ese día había saltado la noticia a los medios, y a Garay lo habían mandado a Madrid. "Al menos hemos confirmado que los Caballero esos no han venido aquí", dijo Pepa, "quizá tengamos suerte y también lleguemos a su casa antes que ellos".

Vista la poca suerte que tuvieron en el periódico, Silvia también rogaba por llegar a su casa antes que cualquier otro. Salieron para allá disparadas, tras pedirle al redactor jefe que repasara todo lo que Garay le hubiera comentado sobre el artículo, y preguntara al resto de periodistas si sabían algo de esas fuentes que esperaba confirmar antes de desaparecer.

Garay vivía en un bloque bastante nuevo, cerca de Tomares. Llegaron al piso poco después, tras evitar de milagro varias colisiones con otros coches, por culpa de Pepa, que conducía como una loca. Lo encontraron cerrado. No habían forzado la puerta; la cerradura estaba intacta. Pepa quería reventar la puerta para entrar lo antes posible, pero Silvia apuntó, con buen criterio, que eso llamaría la atención de cualquiera que llegara después. Si entraban con llave y se llevaban algo importante, nadie que visitara el piso después de ellas lo notaría. Eso les daría ventaja.

La hermana tardó más de media hora en llegar y darles la llave. No quiso quedarse a ver que rebuscaban en el apartamento de su hermano. Pepa se estaba desesperando, caminando de un lado a otro del pasillo. Silvia trató en vano de tranquilizarla; en el fondo ella también estaba inquieta, y a pesar de lo razonado de su argumento para esperar, sentía que el tiempo perdido les haría falta más tarde.

Cuando consiguieron entrar suspiraron aliviadas. Pepa esbozó una enorme sonrisa, y Silvia se tranquilizó. Todo estaba en su sitio, muy ordenado, y apenas se distinguía una fina capa de polvo sobre los muebles. El piso era pequeño, cocina, salón, baño y una habitación. Silvia se sentó frente al ordenador de sobremesa y empezó a revisar carpetas y documentos recientes. Pepa revisó las estanterías, empezando por la grande del salón, e irse después a las del dormitorio, en busca de libretas de notas. Llamó a Silvia unos minutos después.

-Pelirroja, ven aquí –le gritó desde la habitación.

-¿Hay algo?

-No estoy segura –dijo Pepa con tono cauteloso-. Mira esto.

Silvia la vio de pie frente a una pequeña estantería de madera de pino, de las que se compran por piezas para montar en casa. Se notaba que la habían añadido a posteriori, porque no pegaba nada con la decoración del dormitorio, todo en nogal muy oscuro.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Silvia desconcertada. Pepa no sujetaba nada, sólo esperaba de pie, muy seria, casi diría que preocupada.

-Mira los libros que hay en este estante –dijo señalando al de arriba.

-"El sueño y sus estímulos", "Sueños: tratado y significados", "Análisis del comportamiento de la mente durante el sueño" –levantó la vista hacia Pepa-. Estos son prácticamente los mismos que sacamos nosotras de la biblioteca.

-Sí, y hay un montón más. En el de abajo están todos los que tú clasificarías como escritos por "chiflados"-dijo Pepa. Silvia se agachó, y allí estaban: "Interpreta tus sueños", "El sueño y el inframundo", "Sueños: recuerdos de vidas pasadas". Había muchísimos.

-¿Qué buscaba este tío? –preguntó Silvia en un susurro-. A lo mejor no tiene nada que ver con lo investigaba, quizá sea aficionado a estas cosas…

-Ojalá tengas razón, porque no me da buena espina –dijo Pepa con sinceridad. Se volvió para seguir buscando en los cajones de las mesitas, la cómoda, y finalmente en los del armario. Se sentó en la cama, intentando pensar-. No hay nada en las estanterías ni en los cajones. A ver, tienes un artículo, escribes notas, los pasos que sigues, las entrevistas que haces… y un día de repente te mandan a Madrid para seguir allí. No te lo llevas todo, sólo lo imprescindible, y el resto… Si guardaras hojas y libretas en un armario, ¿dónde las pondrías, Silvia?

-Quizá… En una caja.

-Espera –Pepa se volvió a levantar, y abrió las puertas del cuerpo principal del armario. Apartó todas las perchas, y luego alargó las manos y palpó las baldas superiores-. Aquí hay algo.

Sacó varias cajas de zapatos y las puso sobre la cama. Ambas se abalanzaron sobre ellas para abrirlas. Fueron sacando zapatillas, ropa de deporte… y finalmente, folios escritos. Allí estaban, cientos de páginas, llenas de anotaciones. Se sentaron en el suelo para leer. Había artículos antiguos, que fueron desechando, hasta alcanzar lo que buscaban, varias hojas con frases escritas, palabras subrayadas, ideas unidas unas a otras con flechas.

-Aquí están –dijo Silvia triunfante. Pepa se acercó para escucharla-. "Aviso policial. Mujer muerta por atravesarle el corazón. ¿Apuñalada? Hablar con Jaime" ¿Quién es Jaime?

-Es poli en mi comisaría, debe ser el contacto de Garay para obtener información. Sigue.

-"Jaime dice que el caso lo lleva Miranda. Él considera qué es perder el tiempo. No hay pistas. Hablar con la familia" –Silvia pasó a la siguiente página-. "Marido cuenta que ella no tiene enemigos. Es una persona normal, enfermera en el Virgen del Rocío, nunca sufrió ataques ni amenazas en el trabajo. Nada destacable en los vecinos, todos buena gente. Pregunto por su vida diaria, me dice que bien, salvo por las visitas al médico; duerme mal, tiene pesadillas desde hace tiempo. Ha ido al psicólogo, que consideró que está traumatizada por algo. Marido y ella lo niegan, nada malo les ha pasado. Psiquiatra le recetó pastillas, pero sigue con las pesadillas" –Silvia miró a Pepa con el estómago encogido por el miedo-. ¿Por qué tú no lo sabías?

-No le pregunté si ella dormía bien o mal, eso no es relevante para la policía, Silvia. Sabía que visitaba al psicólogo, pero a la gente no la matan por tomar pastillas para dormir. Pregunté por los vecinos, los descarté, descarté a los compañeros de trabajo…

-¿Y te parece relevante ahora? –Silvia cada vez estaba más pálida.

-Por eso tiene los libros… -dijo Pepa que también empezaba a palidecer. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Paco-. ¿Paquito?... estamos bien, no te preocupes… no, no nos ha pasado nada… escucha, ve a ver a los hijos de Montero, el fiambre del almacén, y pregúntales si recuerdan que su padre durmiera mal poco antes de desaparecer… no te lo puedo explicar, sólo hazlo ahora y llámame –se volvió hacia Silvia-. Si este tío investigó los sueños de ella, tuvo que averiguar sobre qué soñaba.

-¿Vas a preguntarle a su psiquiatra?

-No, a los libros. Su jefe nos dijo que trabajaba a la antigua. O sea, que lo apuntaba todo, y lo que averiguara sobre sueños además de en su libreta, estará en la página en la que encontró la respuesta.

Los abrieron uno por uno, ojeando las hojas. Fueron encontrando páginas marcadas, con líneas subrayadas, notas en los márgenes y post-its.

-Aquí dice que los sueños se repetían y se centraban en un entierro, pero él apuntó que ella no había ido a ninguno recientemente. En el libro está subrayada la frase "se desencadenan por un estímulo muy potente, relacionado con el miedo" –leyó Silvia.

-Vale, o sea que soñaba recurrentemente con algo que no había vivido, pero la asustaba… -comentó Pepa-. ¿Hay algo más?

-Referencias a recuerdos olvidados, recuerdos que no corresponden a esta vida… ¿cómo que a esta vida?

Oyeron abrirse el ascensor, y se miraron en silencio, esperando. Sonaron unos pasos por el descansillo que se pararon delante de la puerta del apartamento. Un escalofrío recorrió a Silvia, que se aferró a Pepa inconscientemente. Esta pasó un brazo por sus hombros, intentando transmitirle una seguridad que no sentía, y sacando la mágnum. Se movieron despacio de vuelta al salón, y se quedaron tras el sofá, de cara a la puerta. Alguien empezó a manipular la cerradura.

Silvia empezó a temblar, se decía que era estúpido, era policía, había estado en cientos de operativos, pero no podía evitar sentir que el pánico la invadía, dejándola vacía de cualquier otra cosa. Se acercó más a Pepa, y cogió su mano, mientras sacaba la pistola. También ella temblaba. Se acercó a su oído, y en un gesto totalmente irracional, instintivo, le susurró: "te quiero". Se miraron en silencio, con toda la ternura que podían expresar sus ojos. Pepa movió los labios en silencio: "yo también te quiero".

La puerta se abrió y los pasos avanzaron por el piso. El pánico que Silvia sentía se volvió insoportable; a su mente acudieron todos los recuerdos de Pepa, cada segundo que había pasado con ella, cada beso, cada caricia. Y algo más, algo que se removía en el fondo, y que no podía ver, un recuerdo que luchaba por abrirse paso, pero a la vez rechazaba, asustada.

El silbido del metal rasgó el silencio. Sólo lo había oído en sus sueños, pero era imposible equivocarse: era una espada saliendo de la vaina. Pepa abrió mucho los ojos; también lo había reconocido. Los pasos se acercaron, eran varias personas. A Silvia cada vez le costaba más mantener el silencio, se asfixiaba, necesitaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Oyeron cómo llegaban al dormitorio, el sonido del papel arrugándose, libros cayendo al suelo. Pepa sacudió su brazo para que la mirara. La vio con la boca abierta, intentando respirar; le señaló la puerta, y levantó el índice: uno. Se movieron despacio para quedar en cuclillas, listas para correr. Pepa volvió a inspirar, y unió el dedo corazón: dos. Silvia apretó los dientes. La vio levantar el anular…

"Tres", gritaron a la vez mientras se levantaban y alcanzaban la puerta. Un hombre grande, con ropas negras y la cabeza cubierta por una capucha cubría la salida. Se abalanzaron a por él, apuntándole, pero salió hacia el descansillo, cubriéndose con la pared. Carreras por el pasillo, dos hombres se dirigían hacia ellas, levantando sus espadas. Dispararon a la vez. Uno gritó, el otro se colocó detrás de su compañero, usándolo como escudo. El que estaba en el descansillo aprovechó que ellas se habían vuelto hacia los otros y atacó con un espadín. Alcanzó el brazo con el que Silvia empuñaba el arma. La soltó con un grito, mientras su mente, al contacto con el acero, se llenaba de voces, amenazas, una pelea, entrechocar de armas. La sangre empezó a caer a lo largo del antebrazo. Pepa tenía que disparar de nuevo, tenía dos blancos en distintas direcciones, y los dos se estaban acercando. Optó por el que les cortaba la salida. Vació el cargador mientras cogía la mano sana de Silvia y tiraba de ella hacia el exterior, el tipo que estaba delante cayó, pasaron por encima, Silvia gemía de dolor. El tercer hombre salió tras ellas. Bajaban las escaleras de tres en tres, dejando un reguero de sangre. Escucharon un grito: ¡Ya sabemos quienes sois! ¡No hay escapatoria!

Silvia estuvo a punto de caerse cuando ya salían a la calle. Pepa la cogió en brazos hasta el coche. Arrancó y atravesó la ciudad sin respetar señales ni semáforos. Silvia intentaba taponar la hemorragia; el tajo alcanzada desde su muñeca al codo, a todo lo largo del interior de brazo derecho, y aunque aparatoso por tanta sangre, no parecía profundo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: "Ferendae Sententiae".**

-Enseguida llegamos al hospital –le dijo Pepa.

-No hace falta, no es tan grave –Silvia había envuelto el brazo en la chaqueta.

-Te ha alcanzado de pleno y no deja de sangrar, prefiero que te vean en el hospital –Pepa insistía.

-Ese será el primer lugar donde nos busquen. Ya no es un aviso, Pepa, van a por nosotras, y cuanto menos nos dejemos ver, mejor. Yo puedo curarme si me ayudas, para en una farmacia.

Pepa no quiso insistir, y Silvia, a pesar del tono seguro de su vez no estaba nada tranquila; aún podía notar el miedo corriendo desbocado por sus venas. En la primera farmacia que encontraron compraron algodón, betadine, gasas, esparadrapo y puntos de sutura. Una vez en casa, Silvia la dirigió mientras limpiaba la herida, aplicaba el desinfectante y le ponía los puntos. Dolía de mala manera, pero al menos había dejado de sangrar.

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con el marido de la mujer muerta –dijo Silvia mientras se lavaba y cambiaba de ropa.

-No, tienes que descansar. Ya iré yo.

-No vas a ir a sola –zanjó Silvia-. Llama al comisario, necesito una pistola y alguien tiene que ir a ese piso. El del pasillo estaba herido y el que estaba en la puerta estaba muerto. A ver que sacamos de ellos.

Mientras Pepa hablaba con comisaría para informar, Paco llamó al móvil de Silvia.

-Dime Paco –contestó. Pepa la miró, esperando la confirmación de sus sospechas.

-Silvia –dijo él-, he hablado con los hijos. Todos recuerdan que su padre apenas dormía, se pasaba la noche levantado. El mayor dice que tenía pesadillas, y hasta iba al loquero. ¿Se puede saber para qué os sirve eso?

-Ya te lo contaré otro día. Gracias Paco –y colgó, mientras asentía mirando a Pepa.

-Mierda… ese es el nexo de unión, los sueños.

-¿Pero por qué? –Silvia también pensaba que eso era lo que unía a las víctimas, pero había algo que se les escapaba-. ¿Qué tienen que ver esos Caballeros del Puñal con las pesadillas de la gente? ¿Y cómo se enteran de quién tiene determinados sueños?

-Yo tengo otra pregunta –dijo Pepa con gravedad-. El tío nos gritó que sabía quienes éramos; ¿lo dijo porque sabe que somos las polis que los investigan…, o porque sabe que nosotras también soñamos cosas raras?

-Hay algo que aún no te he dicho –arrancó Silvia, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al recordarlo-. Cuando me hirió, pude sentir el dolor, el mismo que al coger la punta que extrajimos de Montero. Oí voces en mi cabeza, recordé una pelea… creo que me estoy volviendo loca, Pepa.

-No nos estamos volviendo locas. Silvia, cariño, mírame –la rodeó con sus brazos y levantó su barbilla para verle los ojos-, sea lo que sea, creo que lo que nos pasa está relacionado con el caso. Yo también estaba temblando, pude sentir como se acercaban por como el miedo me iba invadiendo. Tenemos que encontrar las respuestas que nos faltan.

-Hay que hablar con el herido –dijo Silvia secándose las lágrimas.

-Mis compañeros van a por ellos. Tendrán que llevarlo al hospital.

Pero en el hospital sólo consiguieron que el médico les informara del fallecimiento del sospechoso. Tenía una fea herida de bala en el abdomen, pero lo habían matado con una puñalada en el corazón; limpio y rápido. El comisario de Pepa les pidió un informe de lo ocurrido, y la única conclusión fue que el atacante que salió ileso rematara a su compañero. Tampoco habían encontrado la pistola de Silvia, así que le habían llevado una nueva. Les quedaba la opción de hablar con el marido; él debía saber cuál fueron las pesadillas de su mujer.

-¿Si? –les preguntó al abrirles la puerta.

-Buenos días, soy la inspectora Miranda, ¿se acuerda de mí? –le dijo Pepa.

-Sí, claro. Llevaba el caso de mi mujer.

-Aún lo llevo. Esta es mi compañera, la inspectora Castro. Trabajamos juntas en esto.

-He visto en la prensa que hubo otro crimen, supongo que han averiguado algo más. ¿Saben ya quién lo hizo?

-Tratamos de encajar lo que sabemos hasta ahora –dijo Silvia lo más profesional que pudo-. Queríamos volver a hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Claro, pasen –las acompañó al salón y les indicó el sofá para sentarse.

-Hemos sabido que un periodista habló con usted sobre las pesadillas de su mujer –Pepa fue directa al grano.

-Sí, un chico encantador. Se interesó mucho, aunque ya hace tiempo que no sé nada de él.

-Ya… -Silvia evitó comentar la desaparición de Garay-. Verá, querríamos saber cuándo empezaron las pesadillas, si siempre eran la misma… esas cosas.

-¿Por qué es eso importante ahora? –quiso saber él.

-No puedo decirlo en este momento –improvisó Pepa-, porque está relacionado con el otro crimen, pero nos gustaría no dejar ninguna información sin revisar.

-Bien… -comenzó él con un suspiro-. Si tan importante es… Empezó en vacaciones. Mi mujer siempre quiso visitar Toledo, era una ilusión que tuvo siempre, y la idea era pasar allí el mes de Julio, en 2007. Pero a los pocos días, Luisa empezó a dormir mal, se despertaba llorando, llena de angustia; no quería ni salir a la calle. Me dijo que quería volver a casa, así que nos vinimos para acá. Pero siguieron los sueños, irse a la cama se convirtió en una tortura para ella. Me contó que soñaba con su entierro una y otra vez. Acudió al médico, le dijeron que lo que tenía era un trauma por haber vivido una situación límite. Ella le dijo que no había tenido nada de eso, pero el psicólogo insistió en lo mejor era aceptarlo y superarlo para volver a estar bien. Acabó en el psiquiatra, pero las pastillas no la ayudaban a descansar. Al despertar, siempre repetía lo mismo, una frase incomprensible, que a veces escribía sin parar, en un intento de sacársela de dentro. Cerca de Navidad, fue a ver a un viejo amigo de su padre, que es sacerdote. Y no sé qué hablaron, ni qué hicieron, ella nunca me lo dijo, pero después de hablar con él, Luisa volvió a dormir en paz, a ser ella misma, hasta que… -no pudo seguir y arrancó a llorar.

-No quiero molestarlo –dijo Silvia con suavidad-, pero ¿no puede especificar cuál era esa frase que pronunciaba su mujer?

-Tiene… que haber… -dijo entre sollozos- algún papel suyo… por aquí… sí, aquí está –mientras rebuscaba en el mueble, Silvia preguntó algo más.

-¿Sabe por casualidad el nombre del cura con el que habló? –preguntó Silvia.

-Sí, claro. Se llama Alberto Díaz. Está en Córdoba, en la parroquia de Santa Marina. Y esta la frase que les dije.

Silvia lo leyó y miró a Pepa con la duda y el miedo recorriéndola. No era la frase que esperaban… y eso era preocupante. En el papel, escrito varias veces, con letras enormes decía: "Ferendae Sententiae". Se despidieron de aquél hombre prometiéndole que encontrarían al asesino.

No cruzaron ni una palabra hasta que entraron en el coche, pensando en todo lo que acababan de pasar.

-Esa frase no es la que Vázquez encontró –dijo Pepa-. Si no es la misma, esos tipos no tienen nada que ver con los Caballeros del Puñal. Tiene que ser otra cosa.

-Probablemente tengas razón, aunque también acaba con la misma palabra –Silvia no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba.

-Hay que hablar con el tal Díaz, a ver qué pasó con Luisa.

-Y de paso que nos la traduzca –añadió Silvia-. Los sacerdotes hablan latín.

-Tardaremos una hora en llegar a Córdoba. Si nos damos prisa llegaremos antes de la cena.

-¿Sabes dónde queda esta parroquia? Porque yo no estado nunca allí.

-No, yo tampoco he ido nunca, pero sé que es una de las históricas iglesias fernandinas, la fundaron tras reconquistar la ciudad a los musulmanes. Tiene que estar en el centro histórico –Pepa arrancó el coche pasándole el GPS a Silvia-. Búscala mientras conduzco.

A la velocidad a la que Pepa conducía tardaron tres cuartos de hora en llegar. Con las indicaciones del GPS salieron de la autovía, y se encontraron detrás del campo de fútbol. Tras seguir un poco el curso del río, la voz del aparato las hizo girar a la derecha y más adelante, a la izquierda. Se encontraron de pronto en el casco histórico. Callejuelas por las que apenas cabía un coche, y otras por las que no pasaban dos personas juntas. Aparcaron y se bajaron, mirándose, mirando a su alrededor. Calles empedradas que sonaban a siglos lejanos, casa encaladas que recordaban veranos regados con fruta, balcones y ventanas enrejadas llenas de macetas, ahora mustias, que esperaban a la primavera, que traería el olor a jazmín. Silvia cogió la mano de Pepa entre las suyas e inspiró profundamente. Se sentía en casa. Caminaron agarradas durante un buen trecho, deambulando sin destino, disfrutando de su mutua presencia, dejándose llevar en esquinas y recodos, empapándose del rumor de sus pisadas sobre las piedras, del aire frío sobre la cara, del calor que transmitían sus cuerpos. Sus pasos las condujeron hasta una iglesia de piedra, que parecía muy antigua, y a cuya puerta principal se accedía por unos grandes escalones, también de piedra; la fachada estaba enmarcada por los contrafuertes, y aparte de los arcos de la portada, el único adorno era un gran rosetón. Habían llegado hasta Santa Marina sin necesidad de indicaciones.

La puerta principal estaba abierta. Entraron, avanzando por la nave central, entre los bancos de madera, donde los últimos fieles del día, aguardaban en silencio su turno en el confesionario. En el altar, una señora mayor, cambiaba los ramos mustios que lo adornaban por flores frescas. Pepa se acercó sin soltar la mano de Silvia, llevándola a remolque.

-Perdone, señora, estamos buscando al párroco, el señor Díaz –le dijo muy bajito.

-Os estaba esperando, señoritas –el vozarrón resonó en toda la iglesia. Las chicas se volvieron para encontrarse frente a un hombretón alto, de enormes espaldas, con el rostro cubierto de arrugas y la piel resquebrajada, propia de los que han vivido en condiciones pésimas.

-¿Cómo que nos estaba esperando? –a Pepa no le hizo gracia la bienvenida, y acercó la mano a la cartuchera.

-Tranquila, mujer, que no voy a atacar –dijo él mostrando sus manos desnudas, y levantando sus mangas, para indicarles que no iba armado.

-¿Y por qué nos esperaba? –repitió Silvia, que con pasos cortos y pausados, se había colocado junto a su amante, y también dirigía sus manos a la pistola.

-Ellos os buscan. Sabía que tarde o temprano vuestras pesquisas os traerían aquí.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Y qué relación tienen con usted?

-Cada cosa a su tiempo. Tenéis muchas más preguntas y el tiempo no es mucho, ellos se mueven rápido –miró hacia los bancos-. Venid, en la sacristía estaremos más cómodos. Amparo –le dijo a la mujer que preparaba el altar-, cuando acabes esto asegúrate de que no queda nadie dentro y cierra, por favor.

-¿Por qué íbamos a ir con usted? –Pepa no acababa de fiarse. Su pregunta provocó una risotada de Díaz.

-Buena pregunta. Tal vez porque, igual que con Luisa, soy quien puede explicar vuestros sueños.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Respuestas.**

Díaz les señaló los sillones frente a su escritorio. Lo vieron abrir puertas y cajones, hasta que sacó de uno de ellos galletas y leche.

-Siento no tener otra cosa, pero como dudo que hayáis cenado, os vendrán bien –les dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ellas.

-Dice que puede explicar nuestros sueños, ¿cómo sabe lo que soñamos? –Silvia no estaba muy segura de confiar en ese hombre, sabía cosas que no debiera, pero también había ayudado a Luisa, si lo que les dijo el marido era cierto.

-Eso fue lo más complicado de averiguar, hasta que caí en la cuenta: una relación entre dos mujeres importantes, llamaba mucho la atención antiguamente.

-Oiga –Pepa estaba perdiendo la paciencia-, o nos dice lo que sabe, y por qué lo sabe, o nos vamos.

-Lo que sé es mucho –dijo él-. Lo sé por Enrique.

-¿Vázquez? –Silvia estaba atónita-. Nos dio información, nos ayudó, ¿por qué le iba a pasar información a usted? La inscripción y la pista del los Caballeros del Puñal…

-Era falsa. Pero no se lo reprochéis, tuvo que hacerlo; era la única manera de manteneros a salvo.

-Ya está bien –Pepa se levantó y Silvia la imitó, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Silvia era hija del gobernador de Córdoba. María José la hermana de su capitán de alabarderos.

Pararon en seco junto al umbral de la puerta. Díaz continuó, mientras colocaba un libro antiguo sobre la mesa.

-Las memorias de la hija mayor del gobernador, Doña Dolores. En ellas se cuenta la amistad que ambas mujeres tuvieron desde el primer día de conocerse. Nadie sospechó nunca que aquella amistad fuera más allá, hasta que su hermano anunció a María José que tenía que casarse. Dolores dejó escrito que esa noche la encontró llorando, destrozada. Trató de consolarla, hablándole de la bondad del matrimonio y del amor que puede surgir entre los cónyuges, hasta que se dio cuenta de que María José ya tenía un amor, uno grande, demasiado para arrancarlo del corazón. Dolores trató de convencer a su marido de que el escogido no era el adecuado, en un intento de aplazar la boda, pero Francisco no cedió. Entonces le habló del amor que María José sentía por otra persona, aunque no podía darle un nombre, porque no lo sabía. Él sí quiso saberlo, pero su hermana se negó a darle una respuesta. Dolores apeló a su hermana pequeña, Silvia, para que le dijera lo que sabía, pensando en ayudar, y entonces cayó en la cuenta: era ella a quién María José amaba, y era correspondida. En sus memorias plasmó la angustia que le producía el secreto, el miedo a que se desvelara y confió en su marido. Francisco era un buen hombre, pero estamos hablando del siglo XVI. En 1583, una relación así era una aberración. Echó a María José de su casa, y le prohibió acercarse al palacio del gobernador. Dolores no sabe qué pasó con ella durante los siguientes años, sólo indica que estuvo lejos de Córdoba, pero sospechaba que se comunicaba de algún modo con su hermana. También escribe sobre los remordimientos de Francisco, que siempre se arrepintió de aquél arrebato. Y un día, también Silvia desapareció. El gobernador removió cielo y tierra, y acabó por salir a la luz la relación. La Inquisición se lanzó como un perro a por el hueso. Las estuvieron buscando varios días, hasta que dieron con ellas en el norte de Sierra Morena. Murieron el 16 de enero de 1586.

Silvia lo había escuchado de pie, apretando con fuerza la mano de Pepa. En su cabeza aparecieron de pronto cientos de imágenes, recuerdos, conversaciones, sentimientos. Podía ver a Dolores pidiéndole ayuda para evitar la boda de María José, su silencio, su propio dolor, la reacción de su hermana. Pudo sentir la desesperación de perderla, hasta que volvieron las cartas. Las escapadas a la laguna cuando ella se acercaba a la ciudad, el sabor de sus besos, el amor renovado cada nueva noche que se veían, el miedo a que las encontraran. Y recordó el momento exacto en que decidió no conformarse con sus palabras escritas, quedarse con ella, no volver a casa, sentirla despertar cada mañana a su lado.

-Veo que ya os acordáis –dijo Díaz con suavidad.

-¿Cómo…? –Pepa intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, desbordados, rebosantes de imágenes, igual que los de Silvia.

-Recordáis una vida anterior.

-Eso no es… -Silvia empezó a protestar, pero se calló. Era imposible, pero también consecuente con lo que les ocurría.

-Solemos pensar en el paraíso como un lugar extraño, pero hay teólogos que creen que el cielo es diferente para cada persona. Unos van lejos, huyendo del dolor vivido, pero otros han encontrado aquí, en su vida, aquello que completa su alma, que los hace felices. Y vuelven para seguir buscándolo y encontrándolo con cada nueva vida. Al igual que Luisa, algo apareció en vuestra vida que despertó esos recuerdos. Con ella fue Toledo; por lo que me ha dicho Enrique, con vosotras debieron ser los asesinatos.

-Son los sueños, ¿verdad? –preguntó Pepa-. Los mataron porque recordaban su vida anterior.

-No todo el mundo considera que una mujer que sabe utilizar las hierbas para curar merezca volver a vivir. Ni que lo merezca un hombre que amaba una a judía.

-Luisa y Montero –dijo Silvia.

-La primera sí. Luisa tenía pesadillas porque había muerto en Toledo. Esa ciudad despertó sus recuerdos, los peores, y vivía muerta de miedo. Cuando pudo recordar el resto, comprender la nueva oportunidad que tenía de seguir ayudando a los enfermos, encontró la paz. En el caso del hombre de Madrid, me temo que no. No llegué a conocerlo para ayudarlo. Ellos llegaron antes.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntaron ellas al mismo tiempo, ansiosas de respuestas.

-¿Quién os mató en el pasado? –dijo Díaz con tristeza; las vio meditar la respuesta, mirarse, entenderse sin palabras. Vio sus rostros contraerse de miedo, la angustia que revivían, y un brillo de comprensión en la mirada.

-La Inquisición –Silvia lo pronunció con un asco indescriptible. La Inquisición que las condenó por amarse, aquél cura enfermo de poder que quería quemarlas por ser felices, aquellos monjes fanáticos que las acorralaron en el monte por regalarse sus caricias.

-Pero la Inquisición desapareció hace tiempo –dijo Pepa.

-No. Aún existe, aunque con el nombre de Congregación para la Doctrina de la Fe. Y dentro de ella se siguen agrupando algunos de los más fanáticos y reaccionaros miembros del clero, que creen que la Iglesia debe volver a la "pureza", y para ello deben eliminar lo que ellos consideran impuro, malvado, maléfico. Están tan ciegos que no ven la incongruencia de matar a alguien por el simple hecho de amar.

-Aquél encapuchado gritó que ya sabía quiénes éramos –dijo Silvia.

-Sí. Uno de los monjes del Santo Oficio. Son guerreros entrenados desde muy jóvenes, cuya misión es encontrar a los pecadores que ya fueron condenados en otras vidas, y volver a ejecutar la sentencia: "Ferendae sententiae".

-Esa es la frase que escribía Luisa, y la que aparece en los espadines –exclamó Pepa.

-Sí. Significa "sentencia por cumplir". Es un término eclesiástico, que se aplica cuando una persona recibe un castigo de la Iglesia por un pecado que ha cometido. Esos monjes hacen valer la sentencia que la Iglesia dictó contra el pecador hundiendo su espada en el corazón de la víctima, dejando en su cuerpo la marca del ajusticiado. Y lo entierran fuera de terreno sagrado, desnudo, para que su alma se funda con la tierra en la que es introducido y no encuentre de nuevo el camino a la vida. Llevan siglos haciéndolo. Son muchos los que han muerto así, en muchos lugares.

-Y si saben quienes somos…

-Saben lo de vuestros sueños –confirmó el cura.

-Pero no se lo hemos contado a nadie –dijo Pepa.

-Dejasteis que alguien viera los libros que leíais para investigar. Así fue como Enrique se dio cuenta y me avisó. Mientras erais dos policías investigando resultabais molestas, pero si además estabais "condenadas de otra vida", os convertiríais en objetivo. No debisteis dejar los libros a la vista.

-¿Qué pinta Vázquez en esto? Él nos contó que investigó lo del cadáver que apareció en Galicia, pero vimos sus notas… allí no había nada.

-El bueno de Enrique y sus historias… -dijo Díaz con melancolía-. Lo conocí en mi Santiago natal, cuando lo recibí en mi parroquia para indagar sobre el cuerpo que habían encontrado.

-Pero él dijo que le habían dado plantón –recordó Silvia.

-Acordamos no nombrar jamás al otro. Era más seguro. Veréis, yo entonces era un simple párroco de capilla y él un joven curioso. En los papeles de la parroquia no había nada, pero me contagió su entusiasmo, su vitalidad; nos hicimos amigos, y lo quise ayudar, encontramos referencias a otros esqueletos que aparecieron igual. Hasta que recibí del obispado la orden de dejarlo. Quise saber por qué, y os imaginaréis que no me dieran explicaciones. Pero soy muy cabezota, y empecé a hacer preguntas incómodas y a mirar papeles que no debiera. Acabé enviado como misionero a algunos de los países más pobres del planeta.

-Pero acabó sabiendo lo que pasaba –dijo Pepa.

-Sí. Allí, en el rincón más vacío de Etiopía, encontré una comunidad de antiguos sacerdotes de Roma, que hastiados de la hipocresía del Vaticano, habían decidido trabajar de verdad por los más pobres. Entre ellos, algunos habían ocupado cargos importantes, y de ellos aprendí los secretos más oscuros de la Iglesia. Cuando les conté por qué había acabado allí me contaron lo que yo os estoy diciendo ahora. Y me advirtieron: si Vázquez resultaba molesto lo quitarían de en medio; si seguía vivo, lo estaban utilizando para conseguir información.

-No me creo que el profesor trabaje para ellos –dijo Silvia indignada.

-Lo correcto sería decir que ellos creen que Enrique les es fiel a la causa.

-¿Cómo que ellos creen? ¿Les pasa información o no?

-Digamos que filtra lo imprescindible para seguir vivo, y de paso, es mi espía en las filas enemigas.

-¿Enemigas? Usted también es miembro de la Iglesia de Roma.

-No, yo soy miembro de la Iglesia, de toda ella, de cada persona, crea en Cristo o no. Trato de ayudar en lo que puedo, a veces con fe, a veces levantando un granero. He dedicado mi vida a buscar a las personas que fueron condenadas en vidas pasadas para alejarlas de la Inquisición. Contacté con Enrique al volver a España, una vez caída la dictadura. Me confesó que le ofrecieron un trato: su vida a cambio de investigar para ellos. Saber que su trabajo se usaba para matar lo estaba destrozando, quería suicidarse. Le propuse ayudarme; seguiría pasándoles información una vez yo la supiera, de ese modo podíamos ir por delante, encontrar a esa gente, ayudarla a entender su pasado, y ponerlos a salvo.

-No llegaron para ayudar a Montero –dijo Silvia.

-No. No siempre es posible adelantarlos. Ellos usan a muchos como Enrique, que espían e informan porque los tienen amenazados; incluso algunos colaboran de buen grado. Quién sabe qué persona informó sobre vosotras.

-¿Por qué las pistas falsas? –quiso saber Pepa-. Desde que nos presentamos en su despacho, el profesor sabía todo esto.

-Sí, y como he dicho, erais dos policías investigando. Si os daba algo con que trabajar, pero os mantuviera lejos de la verdad, no os pasaría nada. Intentaba protegeros. Al darse cuenta de que leíais sobre sueños se asustó, recordó que no os hacía gracia nada que tuviera que ver con el arma del crimen, la reacción de Pepa al coger la espada. Aquellos libros estaban en comisaría, cualquiera podía verlos y avisar a los monjes. Me llamó en cuanto acabó de hablar con vosotras; había que sacaros de allí. La idea era haceros venir en busca del herrero a Córdoba, pero todo se precipitó.

-Garay desapareció y vinimos a Sevilla –recalcó Pepa.

-Un chico bueno. Me encontró a través del marido de Luisa. Cuando hablé con él, me dijo que teníamos que ir a la policía. Ya le advertí que no era buena idea, que ellos se enterarían y se pondrían en peligro más vidas.

-Estuvieron muy cerca –dijo Silvia recordando la escena del apartamento-. Díaz, ¿por qué estar cerca de las espada nos provocan esa reacción?

-Tú ya sabes la respuesta –le contestó. Silvia la sabía. Ahora recordaba la noche, la lluvia que encubrió el ruido de los caballos. Las rodearon cerca de Hinojosa, y se abalanzaron sobre ellas. Sabían que estaban perdidas; se besaron por última vez, y decidieron morir juntas. El frío del acero hundiéndose en su piel, y la última vez que vio los ojos de María José.

-Porque nos mataron con ellas –dijo al fin.

-Vuestras almas reconocen cosas, al tocar algo se despiertan recuerdos, chispazos que invaden el corazón de sentimientos. Estoy seguro de que la primera vez que os tocasteis pasó igual, pero en vez de recordar dolor, sentisteis amor.

-No –dijo Pepa-, la primera vez no ocurrió así. Fue después.

-¿La primera vez que tocaste su piel no lo sentiste? –preguntó él amablemente.

-En los archivos, cuando… -Silvia no acabó la frase. Él tenía razón. En los archivos Pepa puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, sobre su jersey. Y pasó la mano por su espalda, pero no rozó su piel. Fue en el coche, cuando le cogió la mano; esa fue la primera vez que se tocaron realmente.

Una corriente de aire frío le produjo un escalofrío. Debía ser completamente de noche. Se arrebujó dentro de la chaqueta.

-¿Estáis bien? –Díaz pareció alarmado.

-Ha sido… -dijo Silvia.

-Un escalofrío –Pepa habló al mismo tiempo.

Se levantaron los tres a la vez. Pepa se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió. No se oía nada, pero había aprendido a detectar la cercanía de los espadines. Díaz le indicó que volviera a cerrar. La puerta de la sacristía que daba a la calle empezó a chirriar.

-No tenemos tiempo, y si han entrado, ya tendrán cubiertas todas las salidas. Esta vez no querrán fallar –el párroco abrió una puerta del armario con la llave y les tendió un bulto envuelto en telas a cada una-. Enrique me hizo llegar esto para vosotras. Consideradlo un regalo.

Al desenvolverlos encontraron dos espadas en sus vainas. Para Pepa el estoque que había cogido en el despacho del viejo profesor. A Silvia, un florete, de hoja finísima y guarda lazada. Las colgaron en sus cinturas, desenfundaron las pistolas, y se prepararon para pelear.

-Nosotras le cubrimos, Díaz –le dijo Pepa.

-Me temo que yo no voy –les dijo-. Soy demasiado viejo para ponerme a pelear, y solo sería un estorbo en vuestra huída. Esperaré aquí a que ellos vengan; hace mucho que me buscan para deshacerse de lo que consideran un traidor a la Iglesia. Sólo os pido una cosa: vivid, vivid compartiendo vuestro amor, encontrad la paz juntas cada vez que os encontréis. "Y que ÉL que bendijo las bodas de Canaán bendiga vuestro amor eternamente".

-Gracias, padre –Silvia apartó las lágrimas con un manotazo, reconociendo las palabras de Díaz; acababa de darles la bendición del matrimonio.

Se situaron detrás de la puerta, y se prepararon para correr. Por una vez no sintieron dolor ante lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar. Se sentían llenas de rabia, furiosas por tantas vidas rotas, coléricas por su propio pasado. "Esta vez, serán ellos los que prueben nuestro acero".


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Una lucha a muerte.**

Caminaron pegadas a la pared de la nave lateral de la iglesia. Todo estaba en penumbra, no veían más que sombras, pero sentían que estaban allí. Casi habían alcanzado el tercer arco cuando vieron al primero. Avanzaba por la nave central, buscando entre los bancos de madera. Se pararon, tratando de no revelar su posición. Parecían haberlo conseguido, porque el hombre no se paró, ni hizo ningún gesto anormal. En cuanto se hubo alejado varios metros reemprendieron la marcha. Llegaron al cuarto arco. Y entonces resonó una voz en sus oídos: "Entregaos ahora y moriréis rápido. Si no, os aplicaremos el castigo reservado a los herejes". Las dos lo pensaron: querían quemarlas en la hoguera. Tenían la salida bastante cerca, aunque no podían ver cuántos hombres la guardaban. Pepa llevó la mano de Silvia hacia arriba por la pared y con su mágnum señaló hacia la puerta. Había encontrado el interruptor de una luz. En cuanto la encendieran, saldrían disparando.

La luz inundó la nave lateral por la que avanzaban, cegando a los hombres que estaban cerca, pero no a los que esperaban al otro lado de la iglesia. Empezaron a disparar, y vieron caer a algunos. Delante de la puerta había tres, con las espadas preparadas. Corrieron a cubrirse tras la pila de agua bendita y las columnas. Andaban a paso rápido, Pepa seguía disparando al frente, cayeron dos de los de la puerta; Silvia, pegada a ella, cubría la retaguardia, acertando en tres hombres más. Resonaban los disparos, los cuerpos al caer, amplificados por el eco, y oyeron algo insólito: carcajadas. Alguien se reía a mandíbula batiente en mitad de aquel pandemónium. Era el mismo que habló al principio: "Si salís por esa puerta volveremos a encontraros, o encontraremos a vuestra familia, o a vuestros amigos". Se pararon en seco, agachadas tras el último arco. "Y seguiremos por este infeliz, que seguirá el camino del traidor". Miraron hacia el centro de la iglesia. En el pasillo, atado de pies y manos, un joven delgado con ojos de búho temblaba aterrado. Pepa lo reconoció. Lo había esquivado hacía unos días en el parking de comisaría… era Garay. A sus pies, el cadáver de Díaz tenía una expresión de paz congelada en la cara y una herida sangrante en el abdomen.

Uno de los monjes, con sus ropas negras, estaba a su lado, manteniendo su espada sobre el pecho del chico. Unos pasos por delante, estaba el que había hablado; parecía el que estaba al frente de todos, y se había quitado la capucha. Vieron su calva relucir, su nariz aguileña, su sonrisa torcida. Hizo un gesto al que amenazaba al prisionero, y éste también retiró la tela que cubría su cabeza. Silvia dejó escapar un grito: "Andrés".

-Veo que conocéis a mi compañero –dijo el líder de los monjes-. Os presentaré a los demás hermanos.

Los tres que no habían sido alcanzados por los disparos se acercaron al trío que esperaba en el altar. No eran muchos, sólo cinco, pensaba Silvia, pero si abría fuego, podía matar al periodista. Y también estaba la amenaza de que irían a por sus familias; huir no tenía sentido. Tendrían que pelear. El que estaba al mando volvió a hablar.

-Quiero que tiréis las pistolas. No voy a contar hasta tres –añadió al ver que no las tiraban enseguida.

Pepa y Silvia acercaron sus cabezas, cerrando los ojos, uniendo sus frentes, dándose ánimos, intentando pensar. Silvia sintió la caricia en la mejilla, y besó la palma de la mano de su amante. Le acarició el pelo, a su vez, y como antes de cada lucha a muerte, se besaron con ternura y deseo, con todo el amor que sentían, para que sus almas recordaran, para que, en caso de morir, supieran encontrarse de nuevo.

El metal golpeando las losas del suelo retumbó en sus oídos. Se levantaron despacio, y caminaron de la mano hacia el pasillo central para enfrentarlos, mientras vaciaban de sus bolsillos, una a una, las balas que habían sacado de los cargadores. Se habían desatado las espadas; ellos no sabían que las tenían y consideraron no darles la información. Las habían dejado sobre el banco más cercano a su escondite. Estaban a unos cinco metros del grupo, con la cabeza alta y el desdén en la mirada.

-Vais a morir. Estáis condenadas en nombre de la Iglesia por terribles pecados y herejía. Pedid a Dios que se apiade de vosotras.

Mientras el cabecilla pronunció la sentencia, dos hombres se acercaron decididos a ejecutarlas. Los vieron levantar la punta de sus espadas, echar el brazo hacia atrás, listos para hundirlas en su pecho.

Pepa se lanzó a los pies del que tenía delante, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo, y propinándole un rodillazo; Silvia corrió hacia las espadas. El que se acercaba a ella la persiguió, Silvia había llegado al banco, alargó su mano hacia el pomo, el hombre se lanzó sobre su cuerpo; ella giró sobre su espalda para presentarle el filo del florete y lo ensartó con la hoja. Lo sacó del cuerpo inerte con un fuerte tirón, y le lanzó el estoque a Pepa, que lo cogió en el aire, para hundirlo en el pecho del que estaba en el suelo.

-Te quedan dos hombres menos –le dijo con altivez al cabecilla.

Este hizo un gesto a Andrés y al otro monje, que se situaron junto a él; empezaron a caminar, acercándose despacio los tres, cubriendo los flancos, amenazantes.

Uno de ellos atacó por la izquierda, buscando el cuello de Pepa, que movió su espada para desviarlo. El sonido del acero al encontrarse las llenó de adrenalina. Silvia atacó al centro para cubrir parte del cuerpo de Pepa, pero Andrés desvió su florete, haciéndola inclinarse. El líder lanzó una estocada profunda, pero encontró la oposición del estoque, que lo rechazó. El de la izquierda volvió a cargar, intentando abrir la guardia de Pepa, que era más rápida de lo que habían pensado. "No caeré en ese truco", pensó Silvia dándose cuenta de la jugada, levantando el florete de abajo hacia arriba, provocando el retroceso del atacante. Andrés quiso aprovechar para cruzarse sobre ellas, pero volvieron a esquivarlo.

Por fin se dieron cuenta de que no peleaban contra simples mujeres que intentaban defender su vida desesperadamente, si no contra dos buenas esgrimistas, capaces de reconocer los golpes y las fintas.

Empezaron un intercambio de estocadas simples y pequeñas tretas, estudiando al adversario, pero manteniendo una distancia de seguridad. Cuando consideró que aquello duraba demasiado, el cabecilla cargó hacia la derecha, llevando hacia abajo la punta del florete de Silvia, y volvió a hacerlo otra vez, haciéndole dar un paso adelante que la colocó casi enfrente del filo de Andrés. Este avanzó y cargó, rozando su brazo izquierdo, pero enredando su hoja en los lazos de la guarda. Silvia tiró del arma de su oponente, y se la arrebató de las manos. Andrés trastabilló con la inercia para encontrar la muerte con el filo de su propia espada.

Los dos monjes que quedaban gritaron, furiosos. Uno de ellos corrió hacia el altar y prendió los cirios. El otro tiró las vasijas de aceite donde flotaban las ofrendas. El fuego se fue extendiendo rápidamente por los primeros bancos, formando una barrera entre ellos y las chicas. Garay gritaba al ver acercarse las llamas.

Cada uno de los monjes se fue hasta uno de los laterales. Querían separarlas; si una caía, habrían ganado. El que se acercaba a Silvia, delgado y moreno. El líder, buscando a Pepa.

Las dos parejas comenzaron a pelear. El ruido empezó a ser insoportable, amplificado por el eco. El humo se fue haciendo más denso, costaba respirar. Pepa hirió la mano de su contrincante, Silvia recibió un corte en la cara. El fuego había llegado al altar, y las telas que lo cubrían alimentaban las llamas. Las pinturas de los retablos empezaron a prender.

Pepa gritó. La habían alcanzado en la pierna, y sangraba. Silvia se olvidó de su adversario y se acercó a ella, repeliendo la espada del otro, sujetándola para que no cayera. El que Silvia había dejado se acercó por detrás. Fue un relámpago en su cabeza; la noche en que los hombres del padre Benedicto las encontraron, Pepa la recogió, le dio la espalda al enemigo y por eso la mataron. Se dio la vuelta sin ni siquiera mirar adonde apuntaba. Pero lo siguiente que vio fue la mueca de la muerte en el rostro de aquel hombre.

Sólo quedaba uno, pero Pepa no podía pelear, y Silvia no quería dejarla, pero tampoco podía pelear si la apretaba junto a ella. Apenas se veía a un par de metros por la densa humareda. Garay había dejado de gritar, desmayado por el miedo o el humo. Miraron a su alrededor, buscando una salida. La mágnum. La mágnum tiene la bala de la recámara. Sólo habían vaciado los cargadores. Pepa tiró de Silvia hacia el centro del pasillo, pero su equilibrio no era el mejor. Resbaló y rodaron por las losas del pavimento. El único monje que quedaba sonrió. Ya las tenía. Pepa alargó el brazo, tanteando el suelo con la mano. Él se acercaba. No encontraba la pistola.

La bala entró por el ojo derecho. Estaba muerto antes de caer al suelo. Silvia y Pepa levantaron la vista. Vázquez dejó caer el arma, y quitándose la chaqueta les ordenó salir de allí.

El frío las recibió en la calle, aire para llenar los pulmones. Tosieron, lloraron, se abrazaron. Vieron salir al profesor cargando a un inconsciente Garay, antes de que las llamas consumieran el interior de la iglesia. Les dio unas llaves y un papel: "Esta habitación está alquilada con nombre falso. En el cajón de la mesita encontraréis documentos. Tenéis que salir de Córdoba sin que nadie os vea".

San Antonio, dos semanas después.

El cortejo fúnebre llegó hasta las tumbas. Don Lorenzo, con las lágrimas agotadas, encabezaba el grupo que portaba los restos de Silvia. Paco, el que llevaba los de Pepa.

El llanto era inconsolable. Lucas sujetaba a Sara que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir. Lola era incapaz de hablar, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, perdida en su llanto y sus pensamientos.

Los amigos, los compañeros, los familiares. Todos sentían el dolor que los rompía.

Desde la caseta de herramientas del enterrador, escondidas, Silvia y Pepa lloraban por la mentira por la que hacían pasar a los que más querían. Pero tenían que mantenerlos a salvo.

-Es lo mejor, y lo sabéis –les dijo Enrique.

-Eso no lo hace más fácil –contestó Silvia.

-Lola sabe la verdad. Es algo en lo que pensar para volver algún día –Pepa había insistido en que al menos su cuñada supiera que no habían muerto en el incendio. Vázquez había accedido de mala gana.

-Tal vez no podáis regresar nunca. Si alguien os reconoce, y ellos lo averiguan… -les dijo.

-Lola no dirá nada. Sabe que si no pondría en peligro al resto de la familia.

-Deberíamos irnos. Aquí somos un blanco fácil de detectar, y seguro que hay alguien de los suyos por aquí –apremió él-. He preparado los billetes del ferry a Inglaterra. Lo cogeréis en Santander.

-¿Cómo iremos hasta allí? –quiso saber Silvia.

-En mi coche. Nadie se extrañará si vuelvo a mi ciudad natal unos días –contestó el profesor. Les dio la caja que guardaba las espadas que les había regalado-. Las saqué de allí. Son vuestras. Dentro hay un permiso de coleccionista, para que podáis llevarlas con vosotras. Si alguien hace preguntas cuando lleguéis a Londres, decid que vais a la subasta de Sotheby's del mes que viene; muchos coleccionistas llegarán a la ciudad y pasaréis desapercibidas.

-Nunca podremos agradecérselo lo suficiente –Silvia lo abrazó, tratando de poner en ese contacto todo lo que no sabía cómo decirle.

-Sólo tened cuidado, y procurad seguir con vida.

Silvia se acercó a Pepa, y rozando sus mejillas con los dedos, susurró: "viva para ti, para quererte, para estar contigo, para cuidarte y consolarte, para llorarte y anhelarte, para amarte con cada parte de mi cuerpo y de mi alma". Rozó sus labios con delicadeza, con la calma de saber que tenía toda la vida para amarla y ser feliz a su lado.


	18. epilogo

**Epílogo.**

En algún lugar de Roma.

-Eminencia, han cortado nuestro brazo en España. Todos los hombres han caído.

-¿Qué ocurrió con los objetivos?

-Nuestra fuente ha confirmado el entierro. Las dos policías están muertas.

-¿Y los archivos con toda la información?

-Los personales de nuestros hombres están destruidos. Una copia con todo está aquí, en el archivo central.

-Que mantengan la vigilancia sobre la familia y los amigos. Que nuestra fuente en la policía se asegure de que no hay nada raro. Los cuerpos carbonizados pueden provocar equívocos en las identificaciones. No querría sorpresas desagradables.

-¿Y el grupo nuevo?

-Encárgate tú de elegir a los mejores monjes e informarles de que van a iniciar su sagrada misión. En unos meses el grupo debe estar activo.

-Así se hará, Eminencia


End file.
